


The assigment

by Nieman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieman/pseuds/Nieman
Summary: A graduae student given an impossible assignment!





	The assigment

The Graduate Student was assigned write a book size report on US military History  
He began to write:  
American Red Cross  
The American Red Cross of the International Red Cross Society comes under the jurisdiction of the US Defense Department in time of War.  
During the 1918-1920 Trans Siberian Expedition the American Red Cross was stationed at Vladivostok and Tomsk.  
Two nurses died :  
Nettie Grave McBride of typhus December 23, 1918  
Edith Barnett of typhus August 15, 1919

Ref:  
“History of the American Red Cross Nursing” by American National Red Cross, Nursing Service 1922

Aviation [Military]  
The first US Military Experience with aviation was during the U.S. Civil War: In 1862 during General McCellan’s Virginia Campaign “Professor” Thomas Lowe an experienced balloonist was used as an Ariel observer in regard to Confederate positions. Lowe’s balloons were used not only on land but also at sea when they were tethered to a barge “George Washington” which in turned was powered by a US Navy tug “COer De Leon” becoming a de facto “aircraft carrier.”  
It was only after the successful flight of the Wright Brothers in 1903, that US Military Interest in the possibilities in aviation began.

The First US Military Aircraft:  
U.S. Army Signal Corps Aeroplanes:  
Type. Serial Number Remarks:  
Wright Model A 1 Lost in crash at Ft Myers, Virginia September 17, 1908  
Wright Military Flyer 1 Damaged in a crash College Park Maryland November 5, 1909  
Curtis Model D 2 Lost in a crash at Ft Sam Houston Texas May 10, 1911   
Wright Model B 4 Lost in a crash at College Park, Maryland September 28, 1912  
Wright Model C 4 Lost in a crash at College Park, Maryland June 11, 1912   
Burgess Model H 9 Crashed into Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts June 26, 1912  
Wright Model C 10 Lost in a crash into San Diego Bay, California February 9, 1914  
Wright Model C 14 Lost in a crash near San Diego, California November 24, 1913  
Curtis Model Flying Boat 15 Lost in a crash from North Island San Diego, Cal. April 8, 1913  
Burgess Model J 18 Lost in a crash near San Diego, California September 4, 1913

U.S. Navy Aeroplanes:  
Type: Serial Number: Remarks:  
Curtis A-1 AH-1 First US Navy seaplane. Lost July 31, 1912.

Wright Ch-1 B-2 U.S. Navy Seaplane . Lost June 20, 1913.

Burgess D-1 U.S. Navy Flying boat. Lost February 16, 1914   
Curtiss Model-E AH-8 U.S. Navy Seaplane. Lost June 9, 1916. R.C. Saufley killed.  
Aircraft:  
For Example: Boeing B-17C "Queen of the Skies"/ "Fort"  
1st part: Name of manufacteur: Boeing  
2nd part: Function of aircraft: B for Bomber  
3rd part: model type: 17 {there were at least 5 different models C-G series}   
4th part: nickname: "Queen of the Skies"/"Fort"

Abbreviations:  
B=Bomber  
F=Fighter  
O=Observation  
P=Pursuit   
SBD=Scout Bomber Douglas  
Attack/Observation:  
North American Rockwell OV-10 Bronco

 

Bombers:  
Martin MB-1  
Airco DH.4  
Airco DH.9A  
Martin B-10  
Boeing B-17 "Flying Fortress" aka "Queen of the Skies"  
Douglas B-18 "Bolo" aka "Digby" [RCAF]   
Consolidated B-24 "Liberator" [USAAF] aka PB4y-2 "Privateer" [USN & USCG]  
North America B-25 "Mitchell"[USAAF] aka PBJ-1 [USN & USMC]; aka "Bank" [USSR AF]  
Boeing B-29 "Superfortress" Note: Also Flown post World War II: in the Royal Air Force from 1950 to 1958 as "Washington B{omber Mark} 1. In the USSR Air force as the Tupolev Tu-4 Bomber {"Bull"} or the Tupolev Tu-70 {"Cart"}  
Lockheed B-34 Lexington aka B-37 PV-1 Ventura / PV-2 Harpoon

Boeing B-50 "Superfortress"

Cargo aircraft:  
Douglas C-133 Cargomaster

 

Dive Bombers:  
Great Lakes BG-1  
Vought SB2U "Vindicator"Nicknamed by USN/USMC pilots as "Vibrators/Wind Indicators" due to its slow speed. Known as the "Chesapeake Mk.I" by the U.K. Royal Navy Air service.  
Douglas SBD-5 "Dauntless" aka "A-24 Banshee" [In U.S. Army Air Forces Service]. Note: Also used as a USN Scout plane   
Vultee A-31 "Vengeance"  
North American A-36 "Apache"

 

Fighters/Pursuit:  
Brewster F2A Buffalo  
Boeing F2B  
Grumman F2F  
Boeing F3B Note also used as a Fighter-Bomber  
Grumman F3F  
Douglas A-4 Skyhawk  
Boeing F4B [U.S. Navy] Note aka Boeing P-12 [U.S. Army Air Corps]  
Grumman F4F Wildcat  
Vought F4U Corsair  
Boeing FB-5 Note aka PW-9 [U.S. Army Air Service]  
Royal Aircraft Factory S.E.5  
Grumman FF G-5 "Fifi" aka "Goblin" {Canadian Service} aka "Delfin"{Dolphin} {Spain}  
Grumman A-6 Intruder  
Grumman F6F Hellcat  
Fokker D.VII  
Vought VE-7 "Bluebird"  
Curtiss F9C Sparrowhawk  
Grumman F9F Panther  
Grumman F-9 Cougar  
Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II aka "Warthog"  
Douglas F-10 Skyknight "Willie the Whale"  
SPAD S.XIII  
Grumman F-14 Tomcat  
McDonnell Douglas F-15 "Eagle"  
McDonnell Douglas F-15E "Strike Eagle"  
Northrop F-15 "Reporter" aka "RF-61"  
General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon  
Northrop YF-17 aka "Cobra"  
Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet  
Lockheed T-33 "Shooting Star"  
Lockheed P-38 "Lighting" aka "Fork Tailed Devil"  
Bell P-39 "Airacobra"   
Republic P-47 "Thunderbolt" aka "Jug". Post World War II "F-47 "[Air National Guard] aka In the Royal Air Force as "Thunderbolt Mark I" & "Thunderbolt Mark II"  
North America P-51 "Mustang". Aka In the Royal Air Force as North America Mark Ia ; Mk II; Mk III; Mk IV; Mk IVa  
Northrop P-61 "Black Widow"  
Bell P-63 "Kingcobra" aka "Pinball" {used as manned target for gunnery practice} aka Postwar use in the USSR Air Force as "Fred"  
Lockheed P-80 "Shooting Star" aka F-80 [USAF]  
North American F-82 "Twin Mustang"  
Republic F-84 "Thunderjet"  
North American F-86 "Sabre"  
Lockheed F-94 "Starfire"  
Republic F-105 Thunderchief "Wild Weasel"  
Embraer EMB 314 Super Tucano aka "A29 Super Tucano"

 

Gunship:  
Douglas AC-47 "Spooky" aka "Puff, the Magic Dragon"  
Fairchild AC-119G "Shadow" also AC-119K "Stinger"  
Lockheed AC-130 "Spectre/Spooky/Stinger II/Ghostrider"

Observation/Liaison:  
Cessna O-1 Bird Dog  
Cessna O-2 Skymaster  
Vought O2U Corsair   
Taylorcraft L-2 aka "Grasshopper"  
Aeronca L-3 aka "Grasshopper"  
Piper L-4 Cub aka "Grasshopper"  
Stinson L-5 Sentinel  
Stinson L-13 aka "Grasshopper"  
L-1 (O-49) Vigilant

Reconnaisance:  
Salmson 2

 

Tankers/Aerial refueling:  
Boeing KC-97 "Stratofreighter"  
Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker

 

Training:  
Curtiss JN-4 aka "Jenny"  
Cessna A-37 Dragonfly aka "Super Tweet"

 

Transport/Utility:  
Boeing C-17 Globemaster III  
Curtiss C-46 "Commando" aka "R5C" [USN and USMC]  
Douglas C-47 "Skytrain" aka "Dakota" [RAF]  
Douglas C-53 "Skytrooper"  
Noorduyn UC-64A "Norseman"  
Boeing C-97 "Stratofrighter"   
Fairchild C-119 "Flying Boxcar" aka "R4Q" [USN and USMC]  
Lockheed C-130 Hercules  
Boeing C-135 Stratolifter

U.S. Army First Aviators:  
# 1 Thomas Dewitt Milling Received first Military Aero Certificate July 5, 1912 FAI # 30 July 6, 1911  
#2 Henry Harley “Hap” Arnold Received second Military Aero Certificate 1912 FAI # 29 July 6, 1911  
# 4 Paul Ward Beck  
#5 Benjamin Foulois July 13, 1912. FAI# 140 June 26, 1912  
# 12 George Edward Maurice Kelly  
Herbert Darque  
U.S. Navy First Aviators:  
Navy Air Pilot/Naval Aviator: [*USMC-did not train seperately from US Navy Aviators]  
#1 #1 Theodore Gordon Ellyson January 1, 1914  
#2 John Rogers 1911  
#2 #3 John Henry Towers 1914  
#3 #11 Henry C. Mustin January 6, 1913  
#4 #8 Patrick Nieson Lynch Bellinger 1912  
#5 #4 Victor D. Herbster  
#6 #6 Bernard L. Smith*  
#7 #7 Godfrey Chevalier July 1, 1914  
#8 #14 Richard C. Saufley June 9, 1913  
#9 #12 William M McIIvian*  
#10 #15 Clarence K. Bronson  
#11 #16 Kenneth Whiting  
#12 #13 Holden C. Richardson  
#13 #17 Louis H. Maxfield  
#14 #5 Alfred Austell Cunningham*  
#9 William Billingsley  
#10 James M. Murray  
#18 Edward O. McDonnell  
#19 Wedleigh Capehart  
#20 Earl W. Spencer Jr  
#21 Harold T. Bartlett  
#22 George D Murray  
#23 William M Corry  
#24 Albert C. Read  
#25 Earle F. Johnson  
#26 Francis Thomas Evans Sr.*  
Among the first 250 Navy Aviators:  
#33 Marc Andrew “Pete” Mischner June 2, 1916  
#38 Elmer Fowler Stone April 10, 1917 [See also Coast Guard]  
#49 Roy Stanley Geiger June 9, 1917*  
#154 James V. Forrestal  
U.S. Coast Guard first Aviators: April 1, 1916 Date of foundation  
#1 Elmer Fowler Stone April 10, 1917  
U.S. Marine Corps First Aviators:  
Navy Air Pilot/Naval Aviator/USMC  
#14 #5 #1 Alfred Austell Cunningham  
#6 #6 #2 Bernard L. Smith  
#9 #12 #3 William M. McIIvain  
#26 #4 Francis Thomas Evans Sr  
#49 #5 Roy Stanley Geiger June 9, 1917  
#55 #6 David L. S. Brewster  
#852 Walter Smith Poague June 14, 1918

Among the military firsts were:   
Aviation speed and height records  
And also accidents:  
September 17, 1908 Fort Myer Virginia. Civilian Flight Instructor Orville Wright injured and passenger Lt Thomas E. Selfridge killed.   
November 5, 1909 Signal Corps Aviation School, College Park, Maryland. Pilot Lt. Frank P. Lahm and passenger 2nd Lt. Frederick E. Humphreys unhurt in crash. Plane repaired.  
May 10, 1911 Fort Sam Houston, Texas. Lt. George E. M. Kelley killed in a plane crash.  
Sept 4, 1911 Lt. M. L. Lore killed after falling 500 feet. {Los Angeles Herald 9 Feb 1914}  
June 11, 1912 Signal Corps Aviation School, College Park Maryland. Civilian Instructor Arthur L. Welsh and Lt. Leighton L. Hazelhurst killed in a plane crash.  
June 26, 1912 Plymouth Bay, Massachusetts. Lt. Henry “Hap” Arnold crashes US Army first tractor aeroplane and is injured  
July 31, 1912 Annapolis, Maryland. Lt. Theodore Ellyson crashes US Navy first seaplane  
August 31, 1912 Stratford, Connecticut. Pvt Beckworth Havens of 1st Co, Signal Corps, NYNG crashes Curtis Biplane into a Burgess Wright plane which had just been flown by Lt. Benjamin Foulois. No injuries and both aircraft repaired  
September 28, 1912 Signal Corps Aviation School, College Park Maryland. Lt. Lewis Cassidy Rockwell and passenger/Mechanic Corporal Frank S. Scott killed   
April 8, 1913 North Island, San Diego, California. Lt. Lewis H. Brereton injured; Lt. Rex Chandler drowned after falling in to Bay.  
May 9, 1913 Santa Anna California, Lt Joseph D Park killed {Los Angles herald 9 Feb 1914}  
June 20, 1913 Annapolis, Maryland. Instructor Ens. W.D.Billingsley killed; passenger Lt. John Henry Towers injured  
September 4, 1913 San Diego, California. Pilot Lt. Moss Lee Love killed in crash.  
November 24, 1913 San Diego, California. Lt. E. L. Ellington and Lt. Hugh Kelley, 1st Aero Squadron, both killed after falling 80 feet.  
February 9, 1914 San Diego Bay, California. Lt. Henry Burnett Post killed when his plane crashed into bay; wing of hydro-aeroplane crumpled up-fell 500 feet. Reportably 6th death of the 1st Aero Corps {Los Angeles Herald 9 Feb 1914}  
February 16, 1914 Pensacola Florida. Lt. {j.g} James M Murray killed when his plane crashes into bay.  
December 31, 1914 Oceanside, California 2d Lt Frederick J. Gerstner {West Point Class of 1913} drowned when plane he was in as observer crashed into Pacific Ocean during the Mackay Trophy Contest {Pilot Capt Hollis L. Muller survivied}. Allegedly Gerstner was the 18th US Army aviator to be killed {Press Democrat 22 December 1914}  
May 8, 1915 Pensacola Florida. Lt. {j.g} Melvin L. Stolz killed when his plane crashes.  
June 9, 1916 Pensacola, Florida. Lt. Richard Caswell Saufley killed when his plane crashes near Santa Rosita Island  
Aviation:  
Number:/Nickname  
Date of Constitution; 

Active to Inactive dates/Redesignation   
Emblem:  
Remarks:  
Abreviations:  
ANG Army National Guard  
NG National Guard  
US Army Air Corps/US Air Force:  
Air Forces:  
First (AFNORTH)  
Second   
Third   
Fourth   
Fifth   
Sixth aka United States Air Forces Southern Command  
Seventh (AFKOR) [Formerly "Hawaiian Air Force"]  
Eighth (AFSTRAT-GS) aka "The Mighty Eighth" aka "United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe"  
Ninth {World War II} aka "United States Air Forces Central Command"  
Ninth :   
Established 4 August 2009; activated 5 August 2009  
Tenth  
Eleventh  
Twelfth aka "Air Forces Southern"  
Thirteenth aka "Jungle Air Force"  
Fourteenth (AFSTRAT-SP)  
Fifteenth aka "15th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force"  
Sixteenth aka "16th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force"  
Seventeenth aka "17th Expeditionary Mobility Task Force"  
Eighteenth   
Nineteenth   
Twentieth   
Twenty-first aka "21st Expeditionary Mobility Task Force"  
Twenty-Second   
Twenty-Third (AFSOC)  
Twenty-Fourth (AFCYBER)  
Twenty-Fifth   
Unnumbered Air Forces:  
Air Forces Iceland  
Air Materiel Force, European Area  
Air Materiel Force, Pacific Area  
Aviation Engineer Force  
Central Air Defense Force  
Crew Training Air Force  
Eastern Air Defense Force  
Flying Training Air Force  
Japan Air Defense Force  
Pacific Air Force/FEAF (Rear)  
Technical Training Air Force  
USAF Special Operations Force  
Western Air Defense Force  
United States Air Forces Central  
Commands:  
Aerospace Defense Command  
[Army] Air Forces Antisubmarine Command  
Air Forces Central Command  
Air Mobility Command  
Air Force Reserve Command  
III Bomber Command  
IX Fighter Command  
Pacific Command  
Strategic Command  
XXII Tactical Air Command  
Commands [Major]:  
Aerospace Defense Command  
Air Combant Commands  
Air Force Communications Command  
Air Force Cyber Command (Provisional)  
Air Education and Training Command  
Air Force Global Strike Command  
Air Force Intelligence Command  
Air Force Logistics Command  
Air Force Materiel Command  
Air Force Reserve Command  
Air Force Space Command  
Air Force Special Operations Command  
Air Mobility Command  
Air Force Systems Command  
Air Training Command  
Air University  
Alaskan Air Command  
Caribbean Air Command  
Continental Air Command  
Electronic Security Command  
Headquarters Command, USAF  
Military Airlift Command  
Northeast Air Command  
Pacific Air Command  
Pacific Air Forces  
United States Air Forces Southern Command  
Special Weapons Command  
Strategic Air Command  
Tactical Air Command  
United States Air Forces in Europe - Air Forces Africa

Division:  
1st Strategic Aerospace Division  
21st Air Division  
23rd Air Division   
34th Air Division  
35th Air Division  
41st Air Division  
Designated '''41st Air Division''' (Defense) and organized, on 1 Mar 1952. Assigned Japan Air Defense Force, 1 March 1952. Assigned Fifth Air Force, 1 September 1954 - 15 Jan 1968. Redesignated '''41st Air Division''' on 18 Mar 1955. Discontinued & inactivated on 15 Jan 1968.

47th Air Division  
58th Air Division  
314th Air Division  
810th Strategic Aerospace Division 1952-30 June 1971  
Civil Air Patrol:  
Alabama Wing  
Alaska Wing  
National Capital Wing  
Wings:  
1st Fighter Wing  
2d Combat Bombardment Wing  
2d Bomb Wing  
2d Space Wing  
3d Wing  
4th Fighter Wing  
9th Weather Reconnaissance Wing  
11th Wing aka "Grey Geese"; "The Chief's Own"  
12th Flying Training Wing  
21st Bombardment Wing-for lineage see 21st Air Division  
23d Wing  
25th Antisubmarine Wing  
27th Special Operations Wing  
38th Combat Support Wing  
42d Air Base Wing  
44th Missile Wing  
47th Bombardment Wing-for lineage see 47th Air Division  
47th Flying Training Wing  
48th Fighter Wing  
50th Space Wing  
55th Wing  
56th Fighter Wing  
57th Wing  
58th Bombardment Wing-for lineage see 58th Air Division  
62d Fighter Wing  
70th Fighter Wing  
82d Training Wing  
86th Airlift Wing  
90th Missile Wing  
91st Missile Wing  
92d Air Refueling Wing  
95th Air Base Wing  
95th Bombardment Wing (World War II)  
97th Air Mobility Wing  
97th Bombardment Wing (U.S. Army Air Forces)  
98th Bombardment Wing (U.S. Army Air Forces).  
100th Air Refueling Wing aka "Bloody 100th" [Due to high casualty rate 1942-1945]  
Motto: Peace through Strength.   
Lineage: 100th Bombardment Wing [Very Heavy]   
101st Air Refueling Wing [MANG]  
103d Airlift Wing  
114th Fighter Wing  
132nd Wing  
133rd Airlift Wing  
301st Fighter Wing  
306th Fighter Wing  
341st Missile Wing  
343d Wing  
345th Bombardment Wing  
354th Fighter Wing  
356th Special Operations Wing  
366th Fighter Wing  
376th Air Expeditionary Wing  
380th Air Expeditionary Wing  
386th Air Expeditionary Wing  
388th Fighter Wing Motto: Libertas Vel Mors [Freedom or Death]  
389th Strategic Missile Wing  
432d Wing  
444th Air Expeditionary Wing  
455th Air Expeditionary Wing  
460th Space Wing  
461st Air Control Wing  
461st Bombardment Wing, Heavy 1 February 1963-  
465th Bombardment Wing  
480th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing  
485th Air Expeditionary Wing  
486th Air Expeditionary Wing  
494th Bombardment Wing  
498th Nuclear Systems Wing  
501st Combat Support Wing  
509th Bomb Wing  
550th Guided Missiles Wing  
551st Electronic Systems Wing  
552d Air Control Wing  
557th Weather Wing  
4128th Strategic Wing 5 January 1959-1 February 1963  
4170th Strategic Wing for lineage see 462d Air Expeditionary Group  
4245th Strategic Wing  
4901st Support Wing (Atomic),   
656th Special Operations Wing  
6441st Tactical Fighter Wing 

Groups:  
1st Electronic Combat Range Group   
Constituted as the 3903d Radar Bomb Scoring Group from the 3903d RBS Squadron (at Carswell AFB beginning 24 Feb 48) and Colorado Springs Tent Camp|predecessor 263rd AAF Base Unit. Redesignated '''1st Radar Bomb Scoring Group''' on 10 August 1954. Merged with the 3958 Opl Evaluation & Tng Gp for the B-58 on 15 Mar 1960.Redesignated '''1st Combat Evaluation Group''' at Carswell AFB prior to 21 July 1961 for the merger of the Barksdale AFB 3908th Strategic Standardization Group and 1st RBS Group. Redesignated '''1st Electronic Combat Range Group''' on 1 July 1989 from the assets and personnel of the Radar Bomb Scoring Division, 1CEVG.  
Remarks: On 5 June 1966 near Đông Hà Combat Base close to the Vietnamese Demilitarized Zone, six Detachment 15 1CEVG technicians were killed while conducting a preliminary site location survey. On 10-11 March 1968 at Phou Pha Thi, Houaphanh Province, Laos at Lima Site 85 aka Battle of Phou Pha Thi North Vietnam Army 766th Regiment and Pathet Lao forces atacked air-transportable all-weather AN/TSQ-81 radar bombing control system involing 19 members of 1st AACS Mobile Communications Group [U.S.], 1,000 members of Kingdom of Laos; 300 Thai Border Patol Police "volunteers". It was a North Vietnamese and Pathet Lao victory [1 kia/2 wounded.]. US casualites were 13 kia [12 technicans and 1 USAF officer] and 42 Thai and Hmong killed

 

 

 

2d Operations Group  
3d Operations Group  
4th Operations Group  
12th Operations Group  
18th Fighter Group  
23d Fighter Group  
23d Maintenance Group  
23d Medical Group  
23d Mission Support Group  
35th Fighter Group  
44th Fighter Group  
Det 2 44th Fighter Group   
48th Operations Group  
49th Fighter Group  
53d Test and Evaluation Group  
54th Fighter Group  
55th Electronic Combat Group  
55th Operations Group  
56th Operations Group aka "Zemke's Wolf Pack"  
79th Fighter Group-see lineage 53d Test and Evaluation Group  
82nd Fighter Group  
91st Operations Group  
93d Operations Group  
309th Aerospace Maintenance and Regeneration Group aka "The Boneyard"  
322d Air Expeditionary Group  
324th Fighter Droup-for lineage see 103d Airlift Wing  
332d Expeditionary Operations Group  
343rd Fighter Group  
347th Rescue Group  
350th Fighter Group  
365th Fighter Group-for lineage see 132nd Wing  
383d Bombardment Group  
385th Air Expeditionary Group  
389th Bombardment Group see 389th Strategic Missile Wing  
444th Bombardment Group-for lineage see 444th Air Expeditionary Wing  
449th Air Expeditionary Group  
462d Air Expeditionary Group  
477th Fighter Group  
479th Flying Training Group  
491st Bomb Grp:  
492nd Bomb Grp:  
495th Fighter Group  
509th Operations Group  
525th Combat Crew Training Group-for lineage see 25th Antisubmarine Wing  
526th Intercontinental Ballistic Missile Systems Group  
543d Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissaance Group  
563d Rescue Group  
595th Command and Control Group  
811th Operations Group  
918th Armament Systems Group  
918th Bomb Group.   
Remarks: The unit featured in the 1949 movie "Twelve O' Clock High". For the record this was a Fictional unit.   
Emblem: On a Blue-red-yellow circle under the words "918th Bomb Group" a shield consisting of three red bombs at bottom; a mullet with a red circle with blue wings on either side in the middle. The crest is a "Robin Hood" toby mug.  
4443d Test and Evaluation Group--for lineage see 53d Test and Evaluation Group  
4925th Test Group  
4950th Test Group (Nuclear),  
6147th Tactical Air Control Group.  
6150th Tactical Air Control Group.

Operations:  
601st Air Operations Center

Squadrons:  
Abbreviations:  
ANG= Air National Guard  
ASUSA=Air Service U.S. Army  
CAP= Civil Air Patrol  
USAF=United States Air Force  
USAAF=U.S. Army Air Forces  
**-Description of Squadron emblem based on photograph. {Note: generally for World War I Aero units which were demoblizied post World War I and have not been reconstructed}  
Among this listing are two non US Squadrons-one from Brazil and the other from Mexico. That is because although they were still part of their particular countries seperate military structure, during World War II they did fight underthe U.S. Armed Services jurisdiction.  
1st Aerospace Control Sq  
1st Fighter Sq aka 1oGAVCA (1st Fighter Group/1º Grupo de Aviação de Caça) Brazilian Air Force   
Emblem:Senta a Pua!  
1st Helicopter Sq  
1st Reconnaissance Sq   
Emblem:  
Founded 5 March 1913.  
1st Tactical Missile Sq  
6th Tactical Missile Sq  
* 10th Radar Bomb Scoring Squadron, 10 August 1954 – 19 September 1966-see 1st Electronic Combat Range Group   
11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) see 831st Bombardment Squadron  
11th Bomb Sq  
* 11th Radar Bomb Scoring Squadron, 10 August 1954 – 22 August 1966, March AFB, California-see 1st Electronic Combat Range Group   
12th Airborne Command and Control Sq  
* 12th Radar Bomb Scoring Squadron, 10 August 1954 – 25 July 1966, Turner AFB, Georgi-see 1st Electronic Combat Range Group   
12th Special Operations Sq  
13th Bombardment Squadron  
Merged from the 13th Aero Squadron and the 104th Aero Squadrons  
'''13th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''',   
Organized as '''13th Aero Squadron''' on 14 June 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 14 June 1917.Re-designated: '''13th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', on 28 June 1918. Assigned Post Headquarters, Wilbur Wright Field, 8 July 1917. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 1 November 1917. On board Overseas transport: ''SS Northland'', 4–25 December 1917. Assigned Winchester Rest Camp, England, 26 December 1917. Assigned Le Havre Rest Camp, France, 27 December 1917. Assigned Replacement Concentration Center, AEF, France, 1 January 1918. Assigned 3d Air Instructional Center, 26 January 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 5 June 1918. Assigned 2d Pursuit Group, 28 June 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, A.E.F, 16 December 1918. Assigned Advanced Section Services of Supply, 6 February-3 March 1919. Return transport: ''SS America'', 3–13 March 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchell Field, 13–29 March 1919. Demobilized on 29 March 1919. Consolidated with 104th Aero Squadron, 16 October 1936  
" 104th Aero (later, 13th Attack) Squadron"  
Organized as '''104th Aero Squadron''', 25 August 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 25 August 1917. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 30 October 1917. :Overseas transport: ''SS Baltic'', 28 November-7 December 1917. Assigned American Expeditionary Forces, 7 December 1917. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for training, 7 December 1917 – 19 July 1918. Assigned Replacement Concentration Center, AEF, France, 22 July 1918. Re-designated: '''104th Aero Squadron (Corps Observation)''', 1 August 1918. Assigned 1st Observation Group School, 1 August 1918. Assigned V Corps Observation Group, 4 August 1918 Assigned 1st Air Depot, AEF, 14 January 1919. Assigned Advanced Section Services of Supply, 29 January 1919. Return transport: ''USS Orizaba'', 18–27 April 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Roosevelt Field, 28 April 1919. Re-designated: '''104th Aero Squadron''', 28 April 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchell Field, 1 May 1919. Re-designated: '''104th Surveillance Squadron''', 25 May 1919. Assigned 1st Surveillance Group|Army Surveillance (later, 1st Surveillance; 3d Attack) Group]], 1 July 1919 – 27 June 1924. Re-designated: '''13th Squadron (Attack)''' on 14 March 1921. Re-designated: '''13th Attack Squadron''' on 25 January 1923. Inactivated on 27 June 1924. Designated as an Active Associate reserve squadron (RAI), 27 June 1924. Assigned VIII Corps Area, 1924-1929 (As Organized Reserve RAI unit). Organized in May 1928 as an Organized Reserve Unit. Assigned 3d Attack Group, 1 November 1929 – consolidation. Removed from Reserve and activated on 1 November 1929. Consolidated with 13th Aero Squadron, 16 October 1936. Reconstituted as 13th Attack Squadron, 16 October 1936. Re-designated: '''13th Bombardment Squadron (Light)''' on 15 September 1939. Re-designated: '''13th Bombardment Squadron (Dive)''' on 28 September 1942. Re-designated: '''13th Bombardment Squadron (Light)''' on 25 May 1943. Re-designated: '''13th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Night Intruder''' on 25 June 1951. Re-designated: '''13th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical''' on 1 October 1955. Attached to 3d Bombardment Wing, 13 August 1956 – 24 October 1957; 3d Bombardment Wing, 25 October 1957. Attached to 41st Air Division, 1 September 1963 – 7 January 1964. Assigned 41st Air Division, 8 January 1964. Assigned Thirteenth Air Force]], c. 10 April 1964. Attached to 405th Fighter Wing, 10 April – 17 November 1964. Assigned 405th Fighter Wing, 18 November 1964 – 15 January 1968. Attached to: 2d Air Division, 5 August – 3 November 1964; 17 February – 21 June 1965. Attached to: 6252d Tactical Fighter Wing, 16 August – 16 October 1965; 16 December 1965 – 17 February 1966. Attached to: 35th Tactical Fighter Wing, 17 April – 17 June 1966; 14 August – 13 October 1966; 12 December 1966 – 11 February 1967; 11 April – 8 June 1967; 1 August – 26 September 1967; 21 November 1967 – 15 January 1968 Discontinued, and inactivated, on 15 January 1968. Activated on 8 February 1969. Assigned 15th Tactical Fighter Wing, 8 February 1969. Assigned Pacific Air Forces, 15 September 1970. Attached to 8th Tactical Fighter Wing, 15 September – 30 October 1970. Assigned 8th Tactical Fighter Wing, 31 October 1970. Assigned 405th Fighter Wing, c. 24 December 1972 – 30 September 1973. Re-designated: '''13th Fighter Squadron''' on 1 July 1973. Inactivated, and re-designated '''13th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical''', on 30 September 1973. Re-designated: '''13th Bomb Squadron''' on 1 May 2000. Assigned 7th Operations Group, 14 June 2000. Assigned 509th Operations Group, 9 September 2005 – present.  
* 13th Radar Bomb Scoring Squadron, 10 August 1954 – unknown, Ellisville, MS-see 1st Electronic Combat Range Group   
15th Reconnaissance Sq  
*17th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron  
*17th Weapons Squadron  
*18th Airborne Command and Control Squadron (not active)  
Formed from the following two Squadrons:  
'''28th Troop Carrier Squadron'''  
Constituted as the '''28th Transport Squadron''' (Mail & Cargo) on 19 January 1942 Activated on 1 February 1942. Assigned 89th Transport Group 1 February 1942 Redesignated '''28th Transport Squadron''' on 19 May 1942. Assigned 60th Transport Group (later 60th Troop Carrier Group), 19 May 1942 – 31 July 1945. Redesignated '''28th Troop Carrier Squadron''' 4 July 1942. Inactivated on 31 July 1945. Consolidated with the '''28th Military Airlift Squadron''' on 19 September July 1985 as the '''18th Airborne Command & Control Squadron'  
'''28th Military Airlift Squadron'''  
Constituted as the '''28th Logistic Support Squadron''' on 28 April 1953 Activated on 8 July 1953. Assigned Ogden Air Materiel Area, 8 July 1953 (attached to 2849th Air Base Wing). Assigned 3079th Aviation Depot Wing, 8 February 1955 Redesignated '''28th Air Transport Squadron''', Special on 18 January 1962. Assigned 1501st Air Transport Wing, 18 January 1962. Redesignated '''28th Military Airlift Squadron''', Special on 8 January 1966. Assigned 60th Military Airlift Wing, 8 January 1966. Attached 62d Military Airlift Wing, 1 July 1967 – 8 July 1967. Assigned 62d Military Airlift Wing, 8 July 1967 – 8 April 1969. Inactivated on 8 April 1969. Consolidated with the '''28th Troop Carrier Squadron''' on 19 September 1985 as the '''18th Airborne Command and Control Squadron''

18th Aggressor Sq  
19th Tactical Missile Sq.   
Emblem: None.  
Stationed at Orlando AFB. Only existed from 8 June 1956-25 June 1956.  
20th Special Operations Sq  
22d Air Defense Missile Sq  
22d Intelligence Squadron  
23d Bomb Sq  
23d Operations Support Sq  
23d Information Operations Sq  
24th Tactical Missile Sq-for lineage see 74th Air Defense Missile Sq.  
26th Tactical Missile Sq  
*28th Test and Evaluation Squadron  
30th Tactical Missile Sq  
31st Test and Evaluation Sq aka "Desert Pirates"  
32d Intelligence Squadron  
Constituted as the '''45th Reconnaissance Squadron''' (Fighter) on 25 June 1943 Activated on 1 July 1943. Assigned 426th Reconnaissance Group, 1 July 1943. Redesignated '''32d Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron''' on 11 August 1943. Assigned III Reconnaissance Command , 11 August 1943. Assigned 90th Photographic Wing, c. 20 April 1944 (attached to 5th Photographic Group after 30 April 1944). Assigned 5th Photographic Group (later 5th Reconnaissance Group), 15 November 1944 - 28 October 1945. Inactivated on 28 October 1945. Redesignated '''32d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron''', Photographic-Jet on 25 June 1952. Reactivated on 10 July 1952. Assigned 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 10 July 1952. Assigned 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing]], 8 December 1957 (attached to 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing after 8 January 1958). Assigned 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 8 March 1958. Assigned 26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 October 1965. Assigned 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 15 August 1966 – 1 January 1976. Redesignated '''32 Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron''' on 1 October 1966. Inactivated 1 January 1976. Assigned 6940th Electronic Security Wing 1 October 1991 {694th Electronic Security Wing (later 694th Intelligence Wing, 694th Intelligence Group), 1 October 1991. The 694th Electronic Security Wing replaced the 6940th Electronic Security wing the same day the squadron was activated.}. Consolidated with the '''32d Intelligence Squadron''' on 1 October 1993. Assigned 70th Operations Group, 1 May 2005. Assigned 70th Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Group, 1 January 2009. Assigned 707th Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Group, 7 October 2009 – present.  
Remarks: 317 officers and men of the 32nd Photo Reconnaissance Squadron were among 580 fatalities when their transport vessel the Libery ship "S.S. Paul Hamilton" [Hull # 227] was sunk 20 April 1944 30 miles off Cape Bengut near Algiers by a Luftwaffe aerial torpedo.  
34th Fighter Sq aka "Rude Rams"  
Constituted as the '''34th Fighter Squadron''', Single Engine. Activated on 15 October 1944. Assigned 413th Fighter Group; 15 October 1944 – 15 October 1946. Inactivated on 15 October 1946. Redesignated '''34th Fighter-Day Squadron''' on 26 August 1954. Activated on 11 November 1954. Assigned 413th Fighter-Day Group: 11 November 1954 (attached to Ninth Air Force 6 June - c. 13 July 1956). Assigned 413th Fighter-Day Wing (later 413th Tactical Fighter Wing): 8 October 1957 – 15 March 1959. Redesignated '''34th Tactical Fighter Squadron ''' on 1 July 1958. Inactivated on 15 March 1959. Activated on 2 May 1966 (not organized). Assigned Pacific Air Forces: 2 May 1966 (not organized). Organized on 15 May 1966. Assigned 41st Air Division: 15 May 1966 (attached to 388th Tactical Fighter Wing). Assigned 347th Tactical Fighter Wing: 15 January 1968 (remained attached to 388th Tactical Fighter Wing). Redesignat- ed '''34th Fighter Squadron''' on 1 November 1991. Inactivated on 16 July 2010. Activated on 17 July 2015.  
35th Air Defense Missle Sq  
35th Bomb Sq  
36th Fighter Sq  
37th Bomb Sq  
38th Rescue Sq  
39th Flying Training Squadron  
39th Tactical Electronic Warfare Squadron,   
Constituted on 18 March 1969 and activated 1 April 1969 at Spangdahlem Air Base, and inactivated 1 January 1973.

41st Rescue Sq  
43d Air Refueling Sq  
*45th Reconnaissance Squadron (Fighter) see 32d Intelligence Squadron

48th Rescue Sq  
50th Education Sq  
54th Fighter Sq  
54th Helicopter Sq  
55th Fighter Sq  
55th Rescue Sq  
58th Rescue Sq  
61st Munitions Maintenance Sq  
64th Aggressor Sq  
66th Missile Sq   
1941-1 September 1993  
66th Rescue Sq  
66th Weapons Sq  
68th Fighter Sq aka "Lightning Lancers"  
69th Fighter Sq aka "Werewolves"  
69th Pilotless Bomb Sq-for Lineage see 30th Tactical Missile Squadron  
71st Rescue Sq  
*72d Test and Evaluation Squadron  
74th Air Defense Missile Sq  
74th Fighter Sq  
75th Fighter Sq  
79th Rescue Sq  
83d Bombardment Squadron {Light} see 561st Fighter-Day Squadron  
*84th Radar Evaluation Squadron  
89th Attack Sq  
89th Tactical Missile Sq 1940-1966; 1985-22 August 1990  
91st Air Refueling Sq  
391st Bombardment Squadron''' (Heavy).   
391st Bombardment Squadron''' (Heavy). Constituted as the '''1st Reconnaissance Squadron''' (Heavy) on 20 November 1940. Activated on 15 January 1941. Attached General Headquarters Air Force (later Air Force Combat Command), 15 January 1941 (attached to 34th Bombardment Group). Assigned 1st Bomber Command , 5 September 1941 (remained attached to 34th Bombardment Group). Assigned II Bomber Command, c. 25 January 1942 (remained attached to 34th Bombardment Group). Assigned 34th Bombardment Group, 25 February 1942 – 28 August 1945. Redesignated '''391st Bombardment Squadron''' (Heavy) on 22 April 1942. Redesignated '''391st Bombardment Squadron''', Heavy on 20 August 1943. Inactivated on 28 August 1945. Consolidated with the '''91st Air Refueling Squadron''' as the '''91st Air Refueling Squadron''' on 19 September 1985  
'''91st Air Refueling Squadron'''  
Constituted as the '''91st Air Refueling Squadron''', Medium on 1 March 1950. Activated on 16 April 1950. Assigned 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Group, 16 April 1950 (attached to 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing after 10 February 1951). Assigned 91st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 28 May 1952 (attached to 5th Air Division, 12 January - 26 February 1954, Northeast Air Command, 6 October - 12 November 1954 and 10 July - October 1955. Assigned 801st Air Division, 8 November 1957. Assigned 376th Bombardment Wing, 1 December 1957 (attached to 301st Bombardment Wing after 4 May 1964). Redesignated '''91st Air Refueling Squadron''', Heavy on 1 January 1963. Assigned 301st Air Refueling Wing, 15 June 1964. Assigned 47th Air Division, 1 July 1971. Assigned 14th Air Division, 1 April 1972. Assigned 12th Strategic Missile Division, 1 August 1972. Assigned 384th Air Refueling Wing (later 384 Bombardment) Wing), 1 December 1972 – 1 October 1987. Consolidated with the '''391st Bombardment Squadron''' on 19 September 1985. Inactivated on 1 October 1987. Activated on 5 January 1988. Assigned 301st Air Refueling Wing, 5 January 1988. Redesignated '''91st Air Refueling Squadron''' on 1 September 1991. Assigned 301st Operations Group, 1 September 1991. Assigned 43d Operations Group, 1 June 1992. Assigned 43d Air Refueling Group, 1 July 1994. Assigned 6th Operations Group, 1 October 1996 – present.  
91st Operations Support Sq  
92d Air Refueling Sq  
94th Fighter Sq aka "Hat in the Ring"  
96th Fighter Sq  
97th Fighter Sq  
99th Flying Training Sq aka "Tuskgee Airmen/Red Tails"  
99th Reconnaissance Squadron  
Organized as the '''99th Aero Squadron''' on 21 August 1917-assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 3 November 1917; assigned Second Aviation Instruction Center, 12 December 1917. Redesignated '''99th Aero Squadron''' (Corps Observation) on 11 March 1918 and assigned First Army Observation Group, 11 March 1918 (attached to 3d Artillery Observation School, c. 1 April-31 May 1918). Assigned V Corps Observation Group, 7 August 1918. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, American Expeditionary Force, 13 December 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, American Expeditionary Force, 19 February 1919. Assigned Advanced Section Services of Supply, 5 March 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchell Field, 24 May 1919. Redesignated '''99th Aero Squadron''' on 24 May 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, 25 May-9 June 1919. Demobilized on 9 June 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, 2 July 1919. Reconstituted and organized as '''99th Corps Observation Squadron''' on 2 July 1919. Assigned Third Corps Area, 20 August 1920. Redesignated: '''99th Squadron''' (Observation) on 14 March 1921. Assigned District of Washington, c. Jan 1922 . Redesignated: '''99th Observation Squadron''' on 25 January 1923. Assigned 8th Division Air Service, 24 May 1923. Assigned Air Corps Training Center, June-31 July 1927. Inactivated on 31 July 1927. Assigned Second Corps Area. Activated on 9 November 1928. Assigned 9th Observation Group (later 9th Bombardment Group), 15 February 1929 – 20 October 1948. Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''' on 1 March 1935. Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''' (Medium) on 6 December 1939. Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''' (Heavy) on 20 November 1940. Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''', Very Heavy on 28 March 1944. Inactivated on 20 Oct 1948. Redesignated '''99th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron''', Photographic and activated, on 1 May 1949. Assigned 9th Strategic Reconnaissance Group (later 9th Bombardment Group), 1 May 1949 (attached to 9th Bombardment Wing after 10 February 1951). Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''', Heavy on 1 April 1950. Redesignated: '''99th Bombardment Squadron''', Medium on 2 October 1950. Assigned 9th Bombardment Wing (later 9th Strategic Aerospace Wing, 9th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing), 16 June 1952 – 1 April 1971.: Redesignated: '''99th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron''' on 25 June 1966. Inactivated on 1 April 1971. Activated on 1 November 1972. Assigned to 100th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 1 November 1972 – 30 June 1976 (attached to Air Division, Provisional, 17th until 1 January 1975). Assigned 9th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 30 June 1976. Redesignated: '''99th Reconnaissance Squadron''' on 1 Sep 1991. Assigned 9th Operations Group, 1 September 1991 – present.  
100th Aero Squadron {Day Bombardment}  
Organized as: '''100th Aero Squadron''' on 20 August 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 20 August 1917. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 14 October 1917. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles. Attached to: Royal Flying Corps for training, February–August 1918. Re-designated: '''100th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', August 1918 Re-designated: '''100th Aero Squadron (Day Bombardment)''', August 1918. Assigned Air Service Replacement Concentration Center, 16 August 1918. Assigned 1st Day Bombardment Group, 26 August 1918. Assigned Headquarters Air Service, Zone of Advance, 7 September 1918. Assigned 2d Day Bombardment Group, 1 November 1918. Operations: Western Front, France: 26 October-11 November 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 15 April 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, April 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchel Field, June 1919. Demobilized on 30 June 1919.  
Remarks: No combat missions flown. On 5 February 1918 members of the Squadron were on the troopship S.S. Tuscania when it was sunk by UB-77.  
*Emblem: A red devil facing dexter astride a falling bomb.

100th Fighter Squadron [A.A.N.G]  
Constituted '''100th Pursuit Squadron''' on 27 December 1941.Activated on 19 February 1942. Assigned Southeast Air Corps (later Army Air Forces) Training Center, 19 February 1942. Re-designated: '''100th Fighter Squadron''' on 15 May 1942. Assigned Third Air Force, 4 July 1942. Assigned 332d Fighter Group, 13 October 1942 – 19 October 1945; Inactivated on 19 October 1945. Activated on 1 July 1947. Assigned 332d Fighter Group, 1 July 1947 – 1 July 1949. Inactivated on 1 July 1949. * Re-designated: '''100th Air Refueling Squadron''' on 1 January 1953. Activated on 23 May 1953. Assigned Second Air Force, 23 May – 24 November 1953. Inactivated on 24 November 1953. Reactivated on 8 September 1954. Assigned Fourteenth Air Force, 8 September 1954.Attached to: 19th Bombardment Wing, 2 February – 16 August 1956. Assigned 100th Bombardment Wing]], 16 August 1956 – 25 June 1966. Inactivated on 25 June 1966. Re-designated: '''100th Flying Training Squadron''' on 1 September 1989. : Activated in the reserve on 1 September 1989. Assigned 82d Operations Group, 1 September 1989 – 1 April 1993. Inactivated on 1 April 1993. Re-designated: '''100th Expeditionary Air Refueling Squadron''' 1 April 1999. Assigned 100th Expeditionary Operations Group, 9 April – 20 June 1999. Inactivated on 20 June 1999. Reactivated as '''100th Flying Training Squadron''' and converted to regular status on 1 July 1999. Assigned 340th Flying Training Group, 1 July 1999 – 12 September 2007 . Inactivated on 12 September 2007. Re-designated: '''100th Fighter Squadron''', and allocated to the Alabama ANG on 13 September 2007. Extended federal recognition on 13 September 2007, assuming personnel and equipment of 160th Fighter Squadron. Designated: '''100th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron''' when deployed and attached to United States Air Forces Central. Assigned 187th Operations Group, 13 September 2007 – present.  
101st Intelligence Sq/MANG  
102d Rescue Sq/NYANG  
103d Aero Squadron  
Organized as '''103d Aero Squadron''' on 31 August 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 31 August 1917. Aviation Concentration Center, 5 November 1917. 3d Air Instructional Center, 28 December 1917. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, and Re-designated as: '''103d Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', 13 February 1918. Absorbed American pilots of Escadrille de Lafayette (Aéronautique Militaire) aka ''Escadrille de Chasse Nieuport 124'' ('''Escadrille Américaine''') , 18 February 1918; Attached to ''Groupe de Combat 21'', Fourth Army (France) 18 February 1918 - 10 April 1918. Attached to Sixth Army (France) 11 April 1918 to 30 April 1917. Attached to Army of the North (France) 31 April 1918 to 4 July 1918. Assigned 2d Pursuit Group, 4 July 1918. Assigned 3d Pursuit Group, 7 August 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 5 January 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, 6–19 February 1919. Re-designated as: '''103d Aero Squadron''', 4 March 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, 4 March-18 Aug 1919. Demobilized on 18 Aug 1919. On 8 April 1924 the 103d Aero Squadron was reconstituted and consolidated with the 94th Pursuit Squadron to maintain its history and lineage.  
*Emblem: A Sioux [Lakota] War Chiefs Indian head in profile facing sinister; first used by Lafayette Escadrille Squadron 124  
110th Bomb Sq  
118th Airlift Sq  
124th Fighter Sq/IANG aka "Hawkeyes"  
132d Air Refueling Sq [MANG]  
135th Aero Squadron  
Organized as '''135th Aero Squadron''' on 1 August 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Rockwell Field, 1 August-25 November 1917. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles, 1 January 1918. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for training, 8 January-24 June 1918. Assigned 3d Air Instructional Center, 2 July 1918. Re-designated as: '''135th Aero Squadron (Corps Observation)''', 19 July 1918. Assigned IV Corps Observation Group, 30 July 1918. Assigned 2d Air Instructional Center, 21 November 1918. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 1–18 December 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 10 February 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, 23 February–April 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Hazelhurst Field, 7 May 1919. Assigned Southern Department, 29 May 1919. Re-designated as: '''135th Aero Squadron''', 29 May 1919. Attached to Field Artillery School. Assigned VIII Corps Area, 20 August 1920. Remained attached to Field Artillery School until 30 November 1921. Note: Re-designated as: '''22d Squadron (Observation)''', 14 March 1921-for lineage see 22d Intelligence Squadron  
Remarks: Famous non human member of unit was German shepard dog Rin Tin Tin [1918-1932] a dog star of Hollywood California 1922-1931  
**Emblem: The Statue of Liberty facing sinister in front of a rising sun

 

147th Aero Squadron  
Organized as '''147th Aero Squadron''' on 10 November 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 10–12 November 1917. Assigned Aviation Section, U.S. Signal Corps. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps, 12 November 1917-19 February 1918. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 19 February-5 March 1918. Assigned Headquarters, Chief of Air Service, AEF, 25 March-1 June 1918. Assigned 2d Air Instructional Center, 25 March-22 April 1918. Re-designated: '''147th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', June 1918 . Assigned 1st Pursuit Group, Air Service, 1st Army, AEF, 1 June-12 December 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, AEF, 12 December 1918 – 5 February 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, 5 February 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, 19 March 1919. Squadron demobilized 19 March 1919. Re-designated: '''17th Squadron (Pursuit)''' on 14 Mar 1921; for subsequent history see 17th Weapons Squadron.  
Remarks: the squadron claimed 28 aircraft and 3 Ballons destroyed. Squadron claims 6 Aces: Lts. James A. Healy; Raph A. O'Neill; Keneth L. Porter; Francis M. Simonds; Wilbert Wallace White; Capt. James A. Meissner.  
**Emblem: A scotti dog facing sinsiter

148th Aero Squadron  
Organized as '''148th Aero Squadron''' on 11 November 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 11–17 November 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Camp Taliaferro, 18 November 1917 – 14 February 1918. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for training, 18 November 1917 – 14 February 1918. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 10 February 1918. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for training, 21 March – 30 June 1918. Re-designated: '''148th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', June 1918. Assigned Headquarters, Chief of Air Service, AEF. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for operations, 30 June – 30 October 1918. Assigned 4th Pursuit Group, 3 November 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 11 December 1918. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, 11 January-10 March 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchell Field, 22–24 March 1919. Demobilized, 22–24 March 1919.  
Remarks: Headquarters and A Flight attached to No. 40 and No.208 Squadrons RAF 1918. "B" Flight attached to No. 3 and No. 70 Squadrons RAF 1918. "C" Flight attached to No. 43 Squadron RAF 1918. The squadron claimed 70 enemy aircarft destroyed and had 7 aces. Lts Henry R. Clay jr; Lawrence K. Callahan; Jesse O. Creech; Orville A. Ralson; Capts Fred E. Kindley; Elliot W. Springs.

 

151st Air Refueling Squadron [TANG]  
Constituted as the '''151st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron''' and allotted to the National Guard on 7 December 1957. Activated on 15 December 1957. Assigned 134th Fighter-Interceptor Group, 15 December 1957. Extended federal recognition on 16 December 1957. Federalized and placed on active duty on 1 November 1961. Assigned 86th Air Division,25 November 1961. Assigned 134th Fighter-Interceptor Group (later 134th Air Refueling Group), 11 July 1962. Released from active duty and returned to Tennessee state control on 15 August 1962 Redesignated '''151st Air Refueling Squadron''', Medium on 18 April 1964 . Redesignated '''151st Air Refueling Squadron''', Heavy on 1 November 1976. Redesignated '''151st Air Refueling Squadron''' on 16 March 1992. Assigned 134th Operations Group, 1 October 1995.

160th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron [AANG]  
Designated '''160th Fighter Squadron''' and allotted to Alabama ANG in 1947. Extended federal recognition on 1 Oct 1947. Assigned 117th Fighter Group, 1 October 1947. Assigned 117th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 1 September 1950- 28 September 1956. Ordered to active service on 10 October 1950. Re-designated: '''160th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron''', 1 November 1950. Re-designated: '''160th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron (Photo Jet)''', 1 July 1951. Relieved from active duty and returned to Alabama ANG, on 10 July 1952. Assigned 117th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 28 September 1956. Ordered to active service on 1 October 1961. Relieved from active duty and returned to Alabama ANG, on 31 August 1962. Assigned 187th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 15 Oct 1962. Re-designated: '''160th Tactical Fighter Squadron''', 1 Jul 1983. Assigned 187th Tactical Fighter Group, 1 Jul 1983. Re-designated: '''160th Fighter Squadron''', 15 Mar 1992. Assigned 187th Fighter Group, 15 Mar 1992. Designated: '''160th Expeditionary Fighter Squadron''' when deployed and attached to United States Air Forces Central. Assigned 187th Operations Group, 1 October 1995 – 13 September 2007. Inactivated on 13 September 2007; personnel and equipment transferred to 100th Fighter Squadron AANG.  
168th Aero Squadron  
Organized as '''168th Aero Squadron''', on 12 December 1917.Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 12 December 1917. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 26 December 1917. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles. Attached to the Royal Flying Corps for training, 16 February – 11 August 1918. Re-designated: '''168th Aero Squadron (Corps Observation)''', on 14 August 1918. Assigned Air Service Replacement Concentration Center, 14 August 1918. Assigned Air Service Production Center No. 2., 19 August 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 26 August 1918. Operations: IV Corps Observation Group Wester Front 30 September-11 November 1918. Assigned IV Corps Observation Group, 12 October 1918. Assigned 2d Air Instructional Center, 24 November 1918. Assigned III Corps Observation Group, 15 April 1919. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 12 May 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, May–June 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, July 1919. Demobilized on 22 July 1919.  
Remarks: First combat mission 5 October 1918; 1-5 missons a day. First combat with enemy forces on 30 October, one enemy aircraft shot down (Lt. Myers), three other combats reported. 1 enemy ballon shot down on 3 November. Another combat reported on 5 November, Lt Myers shot down one enemy aircraft. Enemy combat again on 5 November, 2 DSC's awarded.  
**Emblem: A human skull with wings facing dexter upon a black circle ringed in white  
175th Fighter Sq aka "Lobos" [SDANG]  
Constituted as the '''387th Fighter Squadron''' (Single Engine) on 27 April 1943. Activated on 15 May 1943. Assigned 365th Fighter Group, 15 May 1943 – 22 September 1945. Inactivated on 22 September 1945. Redesignated '''175th Fighter Squadron''', Single Engine and allotted to the United States National Guard, on 24 May 1946. Activated and received federal recognition on 20 September 1946. Assigned 132d Fighter Group, 20 September 1946. Assigned 128th Fighter Group, 28 August 1947. Assigned 133d Fighter Group (later 133d Fighter-Interceptor Group), 1 February 1951. Redesignated '''175th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron''' on 2 March 1951. Federalized and placed on active duty, 1 April 1951. Assigned 31st Air Division, 6 February 1952. Inactivated and returned to South Dakota state control on 1 December 1952. Assigned 133d Fighter-Interceptor Group, 1 December 1952. Activated on November 1952. Assigned 114th Fighter-Interceptor Group (later 114th Tactical Fighter Group, 114th Fighter Group), 15 April 1956. Redesignated '''175th Tactical Fighter Squadron''' on 23 May 1970. Redesignated '''175th Fighter Squadron''' on 15 March 1992. Assigned * 114th Operations Group, 11 October 1995 – present

186th Aero Sq  
Organized as '''186th Aero Squadron''' on 16 November 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 16 November 1917 – 20 January 1918. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 24 January 1918. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles, 16 February 1918. Assigned Attached to Royal Flying Corps for training, 16 February-17 August 1918. Assigned Replacement Concentration Center, AEF, 29 August-17 September 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 17–18 September 1918. Assigned First Army Observation Group, 27 October 1918. Re-designated: '''186th Aero Squadron (Army Observation)''', 27 October 1918. Assigned VII Corps Observation Group, 15 April 1919. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 12 May 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, May 1919. Assigned Post Headquarters, Mitchel Field, June 1919. Demobilized on 30 June 1919  
**Emblem: A dark Winged Devil with binocolors and a pitchfork facing sinister.  
197th Air Refueling Sq   
Escuadrón Aéreo de Pelea 201 aka .201st Fighter Sq [Mexico] aka "Aztec Eagles"   
An Air Force Squadron of the Republic of Mexico; in service from 24 July 1944 from 18 November 1945. After training in Texas at Foster and Pocatello Army Air Fields, it was attached to the U.S. 58th Fighter Group flying P-47D-30-RA "Thunderbolt" fighter planes. The Squadron had 8 fatalities-3 killed in training accidents; 3 ran out of fuel and were lost at sea; 1 shot down; 1 crashed.  
Emblem: Panchito Pistoles  
213th Aero Squadron [Pursuit]  
Organized as '''213th Aero Squadron''', 1 December 1917. Assigned Post Headquarters, Kelly Field, 1 December 1917. Assigned Aviation Concentration Center, 7 January 1918. Assigned Air Service Headquarters, AEF, British Isles. Attached to: Royal Flying Corps for training, 20 February-28 June 1918. Re-designated, '''213th Aero Squadron (Pursuit)''', 23 July 1918. Assigned 3d Air Instruction Center, 23 July 1918. Assigned 3d Pursuit Group, 26 July 1918. Assigned 1st Air Depot, 29 January 1919. Assigned Commanding General, Services of Supply, February–May 1919. Assigned Eastern Department, 10–30 June 1919. Demobilized on 30 June 1919.  
Remarks: On 5 February 1918 members of the Squadron were on the troopship S.S. Tuscania when it was sunk by UB-77. Sorties: 1,232. Combat Missions: 248. Enemy Combats: 38. Casualites were Killed 3; wounded 2; Missing 7. Aircraft lost: 15. Victory claims: 15 aircraft and 1 balloon. Squadron had one Air Ace: Capt. Charles G. Grey.   
**Emblem: An Indian warrior head in profile facing dexter  
216th Army Air Forces Base Unit  
241st Air Traffic Control Squadron   
245th Aero Sq  
Established April 1918. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron I, Kelly Field, Texas, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
246th Aero Sq  
Established July 1917. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron L, Wilbur Wright Field, Ohio, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
247th Aero Sq  
Established 1 February 1918. A.E.F. 18 March 1918-March 1919. In training in England entire period. Demobilized March 1919  
248th Aero Sq  
Established 1 February 1918. A.E.F. 18 March 1918-March 1919. In training in England entire period. Demobilized April 1919  
249th Aero Sq  
Established November 1917. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron C, Rich Field, Texas, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
250th Aero Sq  
Established November 1917. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron F, Ellington Field, Texas, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
251st Aero Sq  
Established March 1918. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron F, Post Field, Oklahoma, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
252d Aero Sq  
Established April 1918. Transferred from Ellington Field, Texas. Istructional flying Squadron. Re-designated: Squadron D, Payne Field, Mississippi, July 1918. Demobilized November 1918.  
255th Aero Sq

257th Aero Sq  
Established 14 February 1918. A.E.F. 12 June 1918-April 1919. Istructional flying Squadron 3rd Aviation Instruction Center Issoudun Aerodrome. Demoblzed April 1919.  
258th Aero Sq  
Established 1 January 1918. A.E.F. 12 June 1918-1 August 1919. Corps Observation Squadron. Demobilized 1 August 1919.  
259th Aero Sq  
Established 14 February 1918. A.E.F. 31 July 1918-December 1918. In training in England entire period. Demobilized December 1918.  
260th Aero Sq  
Established 14 February 1918. A.E.F. 31 July 1918-December 1918. In training in England entire period. Demobilized December 1918.  
261st Aero Sq  
Established 7 February 1918. A.E.F. 31 July 1918-December 1918. In training in England entire period. Demobilized December 1918.  
264th Aero Sq  
Established 13 January 1918. A.E.F. 31 March 1918-December 1918. In training in England entire period. Demobilized December 1918.

301st Fighter Sq  
302nd Bomb Sq-for lineage see 497th Combat Training Flight  
310th Fighter Sq aka "Top hats"   
310th Tactical Missile Sq  
318th Operations Support Sq  
319th Missile Sq  
320th Missile Sq  
321st Missile Sq  
327th Bombardment Sq  
330th Bombardment Sq  
330th Fighter Sq  
334th Fighter Sq aka "Eagle Squadron"/"No. 71 Squadron RAF"  
335th Fighter Sq aka "Eagle Squadron"/"No. 121 Squadron RAF"  
336th Fighter Sq aka "Eagle Squadron"/"No. 133 Squadron RAF"  
339th Fighter Sq  
340th Weapons Sq  
354th Air Service Sq  
354th Fighter Sq  
347th Operations Support Sq  
351st Air Refueling Sq  
355th Fighter Sq aka "Fightin' Falcons"  
358th Fighter Sq aka "Lobos"  
387th Fighter Sq 27 April 1943-22 Sept 1945; for lineage see 175th Fighter Sq  
389th Fighter Sq  
391st Bombardment Squadron see 91st Air Refueling Squadron  
393rd Bomb Sq-for lineage see 6th Tactical Missile Sq  
405th Tactical Missile Sq  
408th Bomb Sq  
412th Fighter Sq-for linage see 197th Air Refueling Sq  
413th Flight Test Squadron  
*422d Test and Evaluation Squadron  
429th Bombardment Sq  
436th Training Sq  
451st Flying Training Sq  
455th Flying Training Sq  
479th Operations Support Sq  
479th Student Sq  
497th Combat Training Flight  
498th Bombardment Squadron (Tactical)   
509th Weapons Sq  
514th Flight Test Sq  
516th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) see 831st Bombardment Squadron  
525th Fighter Sq  
530th Bomb Sq {Med}  
28 Oct 1942-20 Feb 1946; 17 July 1947-27 June 1949; 11 July 1955-25 June 1966  
531st Bombardment Squadron (Medium)  
Constituted '''531st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy)''' on 28 October 1942. Assigned: 380th Bombardment Group, 3 November 1942 – 20 February 1946. Attached to: Royal Australian Air Force, 28 April 1943 - 1 March 1945. Activated on 3 November 1942- Inactivated on 20 February 1946. Redesignated '''531st Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy)''' on 13 May 1947. Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947-assigned Fourteenth Air Force , on 29 May 1947. Assigned 380th Bombardment Group, 16 June 1947 – 16 May 1951. Redesignated '''531st Bombardment Squadron (Medium)''' on 26 June 1949.Ordered to active service 1 May 1951. Inactivated on 16 May 1951. Activated on 1 May 1959 assigned to 380th Bombardment Wing, 1 May 1959- 1 January 1962. Discontinued, and inactivated on 1 January 1962.  
549th Strategic Missile Sq  
551st Special Operations Sq  
551st Strategic Missile Sq  
555th Fighter Sq  
561st Fighter-Day Squadron  
Constituted '''83d Bombardment Squadron (Light)''' on 20 Nov 1940. Activated on 15 Jan 1941. Assigned 12th Bombardment Group, 15 Jan 1941-22 Jan 1946; 19 May 1947-10 Sep 1948. Redesignated '''83d Bombardment Squadron (Medium)''' on 30 Dec 1941. Inactivated on 22 Jan 1946. Redesignated '''83d Bombardment Squadron (Light)''' on 29 Apr 1947. Activated on ig May 1947. Inactivated on 10 Sep 1948. Redesignated '''561st Fighter-Escort Squadron''' on 27 Oct 1950. Activated on 1 Nov 1950. Assigned 12th Fighter-Escort Group, 1 Nov 1950. Assigned 12th Fighter-Day Wing|12th Fighter Escort (later Strategic Fighter; Fighter-Day) Wing, 18 Jun 1952-8 Jan 1958. Redesignated: '''561st Strategic Fighter Squadron''' on 20 Jan 1953. Redesignated: '''561st Fighter-Day Squadron''' on 1 Jul 1957. Inactivated on 8 Jan 1958.  
Remarks: On 31 October 1952 USAF Pilot Jimmy Priestly Robinson of the 561st Squadron was lost at sea after "Operation Ivy" Hydrogen bomb testing at Eniwetok Atoll, Marshall Islands in the Pacific.  
563d Operations Support Sq  
596th Bomb Sq  
602nd Special Operations Squadron,   
Stationed at Nakhom Phenom, Royal Thai Air Force Base. ABMC records 22 fatalities from this unit during the Vietnam Conflict.  
614th Tactical Fighter Sq "Lucky Devils"  
618th Bombardment Squadron [Medium]  
Constituted as the '''618th Bombardment Squadron''' (Medium) on 13 May 1943. Activated on 1 June 1943. Assigned 477th Bombardment Group: 1 June 1943 - 25 August 1943.Inactivated on 25 August 1943. Activated on 15 May 1944. Assigned 477th Bombardment Group(later 477th Composite Group): 15 May 44 - 8 October 1945. Inactivated on 8 October 1945  
625th Strategic Operations Sq  
669th Bomb Sq-for lineage see 30th Tactical Missile Sq  
712th Expeditionary Air Refueling Sq  
713th Fighter-Bomber Sq  
714th Bombardment Sq  
715th Weapons Sq  
716th Bombardment Sq   
1942-30 Sept 1977  
717th Bombardment Sq   
1943- 1 Feb 1963.  
718th Intelligence Sq   
1943- 1 Feb 1963; 2011-  
740th Missile Sq  
741st Missile Sq  
742d Missile Sq  
752d Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy)  
Constituted '''752d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy)''' on 19 May 1943. Activated on 1 July 1943. Assigned 458th Bombardment Group, 1 July 1943 – 17 October 1945. Redesignated '''752d Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy)''' on 5 August 1945. Inactivated on 17 October 1945.  
822d Tactical Missile Sq  
831st Bombardment Squadron  
Constituted '''516th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy)''' on 13 October 1942. Activated on 18 October 1942. Assigned 377th Bombardment Group, 18 October 1942. Redesignated: '''11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy)''' on 29 November 1942. Assigned 25th Antisubmarine Wing, c. 9 December 1942. Redesignated: '''11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Medium)''' on 3 March 1943. Redesignated: '''11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy)''' on 20 April 1943. Redesignated: '''831st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy)''' on 1 October 1943. Assigned 485th Bombardment Group, 1 October 1943 – 20 August 1945. Inactivated on 20 August 1945.  
Remarks: 154 officers and men of the Squadron were among 580 fatalities when their transport vessel the Libery ship "S.S. Paul Hamilton" [Hull # 227] was sunk 20 April 1944 30 miles off Cape Bengut near Algiers by a Luftwaffe aerial torpedo.  
864th Bombardment Sq   
1943-2 April 1966  
*866th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron  
868th Tactical Missile Training Sq  
873d Tactical Missile Sq  
876th Bombardment Sq  
880th Bombardment Sq  
883d Bombardment Sq (Very Heavy)   
Emblem: None.   
Activated on 20 Nov 1943 Inactivated on 17 Jan 1946  
884th Bombardment Sq   
Emblem: None  
885th Bombardment Sq   
Emblem: None  
886 Expeditionary Security Forces Sq  
900th Air Refueling Sq  
908th Expeditionary Air Refueling Sq  
911th Air Refueling Sq  
918th Air Refueling Sq  
942nd Forward Air Control Sq  
961st Airborne Air Control Sq  
962d Airborne Air Control Sq  
966th Airborne Air Control Sq

1043rd Radar Evaluation Squadron-  
7th U.S. Air Force, stationed at Phou Pha Thi, Houaphanh Providence, Laos. ABMC records list 14 fatalities from this unit duting the Vietnam Conflict. M/Sgt Richard Loy Etchberger who died of wounds 11 March 1968 at the Battle of Lima Site 85 was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor 21 Septemebr 2010.   
1211th Test Sq (Sampling)   
Active 16 August 1961; Discontinued on 8 June 1963   
*4520th Air Demonstration Squadron  
*4713th Defense Systems Evaluation Squadron   
*4754th Radar Evaluation Electronics Counter-Countermeasure Flight, 25 January 1954  
4926th Test Sq (Sampling)   
Organized on 1 April 1953; Redesignated 1211th Test Squadron (Sampling) on 16 August 1961  
4935th Air Base Sq   
Active during nuclear tests in Nevada, 1953–1961  
4477th Test and Evaluation Sq aka "Red Eagles"  
*6023d Radar Evaluation Squadron  
6513th Test Sq aka "Red Hats", which was designated, and activated, on 1 December 1977; consolitaed 1 October 1992 with Re-designated: 413th Test Squadron on 2 October 1992 {see 413rd Flight Test Sq}  
6941st Electronic Security Squadron see 32d Intelligence Squadron  
Designated as the '''6941st Electronic Security Squadron''' and activated on 1 Oct 1991. Redesignated '''32d Intelligence Squadron''' on 1 Oct 1993 and consolidated with the '''32d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron''. 

US MC Aviation Squadrons:  
USMC Aviation:

Abbrevations:  
AW=All Weather  
HMM=Marine Medium Helicopter Sq  
HMR=Marine Helicopter Transport Sq  
HMX=Marine Light Attack Helicopter Sq  
MAC=Marine Air Control  
MM=Medium Tilrotor  
MOTS=Marine Operational Training Sq  
MR=Motor Transport  
VMA= Marine Attack Sq  
VMB= Marine Bombing Sq  
VMD/VMP=Marine Photographic SQ  
VMF= Marine Fighter Sq  
VMF{N}=Marine Night Fighter Sq  
VMJ= Marine Reconnaissance Sq  
VMJ= Marine Target Towing Detachment  
VML= Marine Glider Sq  
VMO= Marine Observation Sq  
VMR= Marine Transport Sq  
VMS= Marine Scout Sq  
VMSB=Marine Scout Bomber Sq  
VMTB=Marine Torpedo Bomber  
VMS-R=Marine Aviation Reserve Sq  
VO-M=Marine Observation Sq  
VP-M=Marine Patrol Sq  
VS-M=Marine Scouting Sq  
ZK-M=Marine Barrage Balloon Sq  
ZMQ= Marine Barrage Balloon Sq

 

Group:  
Marine Aircraft Group 13  
Marine Aircraft Group 26  
Marine Air Control Group 38

Squadrons:  
HMX-1 "Marine One"  
VMAQT-1 "Banshee"  
VMJ-1 -Oct 1945  
VMO-1 -July 31, 1993  
VMR-1 "Roadrunners"  
VMS-1R -Dec 1940  
ZK-1M -Dec 31, 1929  
VMQ-1 -Dec 15, 1943  
VMAQ-2 "Can Do Easy"  
VMJ-2 -March 6, 1946  
VMO-2 'Cherry Deuce" -May 20, 1993  
VMS-2R -Dec 1940  
ZMQ-2 -Aug 21, 1942  
VMJ-3 "Red Asses" -Oct 21, 1945  
ZMQ-3 -Dec 9, 1943  
VMS-3 "Devilbirds" -May 20, 1944  
VMS-3R -Dec 1940  
VP-3M - 1931  
VMAQ-4 - 2017  
VMJ-4 - 1973  
VMO-4 "Evil Eyes" -Mar 31, 1994  
VMS-4R -Dec 1940  
ZMQ-4 -Feb 20, 1943  
ZMQ-5 -Dec 5, 1943  
VMS-5R "Black Knights" -Dec 1940  
VMO-6 "Tomcats" -Jan 1, 1976  
ZMQ-6 -Dec 8, 1943  
VMS-6R -Dec 1940  
VO-6M "Helldivers" - 1932  
MAC Sq 7 "The Guiding Hand 1 Apr 1944 – Sept 1998  
VMO-7 -Nov 16, 1945  
VMS-7R -Dec 1940   
VMO-8 -July 1976  
VMS-8R -Dec 1940  
VMS-9R -Dec 1940  
VMS-10R -Dec 1940  
VO-10M -Apr 1, 1931   
VMS-11R -Dec 1940   
VS-14M -July 1, 1933  
VS-15M -July 1, 1933  
VMF-111 "Devil Dogs" Sept 1, 1925-Nov 26, 1945; June 1, 1948-Oct 22, 1965  
VMFA-112 "Cowboys" March 1, 1942-Sept 10, 1945; July 1, 1946-  
VMF-113 "Whistling Devils" Jan 1, 1943-April 30,1947; ?-Oct 22, 1965  
VMF{AW}-114 "Death Dealers" -July 1, 1963  
VMFA-115 "Silver Eagles"  
VMFA-121 "Green Knights" aka “Foss Flying Circus”  
VMF-123 "Eight Balls' Sept 7,1942-Sept 10,1945; May 2, 1946-Late 1950's  
VMA-124 "Wild Aces" Sept 2,1942- 1996  
VMA-131 "Diamondbacks" -Dec 5,1998  
VMF-132 "The Crying Red Asses" 1932- 1933; Jan 1935-Nov 9, 1945; ?-after 1958  
VMA-133 "Dragons" -Sep 30,1992  
VMA-141  
VMA-143 "Rocket Raiders"  
VMA-144 "Hensagliska"  
VMTB-151 "Ali Baba" -Mar 20,1946  
VMR-152 - 1950s  
VMR-153 - 1949  
VMD-154 "Pathfinders" -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-155 "Ready Teddys" Oct 1,1942 -Oct 15,1945  
HMM-161  
VMAT-203 "Hawks"  
VMFA-211 "Wake Island Avengers"  
VMFA-212 "Lancers" March 1,1942 –Mar 11,2008  
VMF-213 "Hell Hawks" July 1,1942 -Mid 1970  
VMA-214 "Swashbucklers""The Black Sheep"  
VMF-215 "The Fighting Corsiars" Mar 1,1942-Nov 8, 1944; Nov 21, 1944-Nov 13, 1946; ?-Jan 30, 1970  
VMF-216 "Bull Dogs" -Mar 10,1945  
VMA-217 "Max's Wild Hares" - 1964  
VMF-218 "Hellions" -Early 1960's  
VMF-221 "Fighting Falcons" July 1941-June 1945  
VMF-222 "Flying Deuces" -Dec 31,1949  
VMA-231 "Ace of Spades"  
VMFA-232 "Red Devils"  
VMA-233 "Flying Deadheads" - 1969  
VMF-236 "Black Panthers" -late 1960's  
VMA-241 "Sons of Satan"  
VMA{AW}-242 "Bats"  
VMSB-243 "Flying Goldbricks" -Sept 25, 1945  
VMSB-244 "Bombing Banshees" -June 10, 1946  
VMSB-245 "Red Mousie" -Nov 17, 1945  
VMP-254 -Nov 20, 1949  
VMM-264 "Black Knights"  
HMT-301 "Windwalkers"  
VMF-311 "Tomcats"  
VMFA-312 "Checkerboards" June 1,1943-  
VMF-313 "Lily Packin'Hellbirds" -1950's  
VNFA-314 "Black Knights"  
VMA-322 "Fighting Gamecocks -Jun 27,1992  
VMA-323 "Death Rattlers"  
VMA-324 "Devildogs" -Aug 29,1974  
VMA-331 "Bumblebees" -Oct 1,1992  
VMFA{AW}-332 "Moonlighters"  
VMFA-333 "Trip Trey"  
VMTB-341 "Torrid Turtles" -Sep 13,1945  
VMSB-342 "Bats from Hell" -Oct 10,1944  
VMSB-343 "Gregory's Gorillas" -Jun 10,1946  
VMSB-344 -Oct 10,1944  
VMFA-351 March 1, 1943-Nov 9, 1945; July 1, 1946-May 22, 1976; 1977-1978  
VMR-353 -Feb 15,1946  
VMP-354 -Dec 8, 1949  
HMH-361 "Flying Tigers"  
HMM-364 "Purple Foxes"  
VNFT-401 "Marine Adversaries"  
VMF-413 "Shamrocks" -Jan 1963  
VMF-422 "Flying Buccaneers" -Jun 30,1947  
VMB-423 "Seahorses" -Nov 30,1945  
VMB-433 "Fork-Tailed Devils" Sept 15,1943-Nov 30,1945  
VMF-441 "Blackjacks" -Jun 1959  
VMB-443 'Wildcats" -Nov 30,1945  
VMF-452 "Sky Raiders" -Dec 31,1949  
VMB-453 -Mar 20,1946  
VMF-452 "Sky Raiders" -Dec 31,1949  
VMTB-454 "Helldivers" -Jan 28,1946  
VMF-471 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-472 "Flying Seahorses" -Dec 24,1945  
VMB-473 -Mar 20,1946  
VMSB-474 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-481 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-482 -Oct 10,1944  
VMB-483 -Mar 15,1945  
VMSB-484 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-511 -Aug 31,1972  
VMF-512 -Mar 10,1946  
VMA-513 "Flying Nightmares" Feb 15, 1944-July 12, 2013  
VMF-514 "The Whistling Death" -Dec 9, 1945  
VMF-521 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-522 -Sep 10,1945  
VMF-523 -Oct 15,1945  
VMF-524 -Oct 15,1945  
VMFA-531 "Grey Ghosts" Nov 16,1942-Mar 27,1992  
VMF{N}-532 "Night Fighters" -May 31,1947  
VMA{AW}-533 "Hawks" Oct 1, 1943-  
"Black Mac's Killers (WWII)"   
"Crystal Gazers (WWII)"  
VMF{N}-534 -May 31,1947  
VMF-541 "The Bat Eyes" -early 1960's  
VNF-542 "Tigers" Mar 6,1944-Jun 30,1970; January 12, 1972-  
VMA-543 "Nighthawks" -Apr 1,1974  
VMF{N}-544 May 1,1944-Apr 20,1946  
VMB-611 "Black Seahorse" -Nov 30,1945  
VMB-612 "Cram's Rams" -Mar 15,1946  
VMB-613 -Nov 21,1945  
VMB-614 "Ruptured Ducks" -Dec 28,1945  
VMTB-621 -Mar 10,1945  
VMTB-622 -Jan 31,1946  
VMTB-623 -Mar 20,1946  
VMTB-624 -Mar 10,1946  
VML-711 April 1942-May 24,1943  
HMLA-775 "Coyotes" Sept 2, 1958-Sep 30,2962;   
Jan 7, 1989-Sep 6.2008;  
Oct 1, 2016-  
MOTS-811 -Sep 10,1945  
MOTS-812 -Sep 10,1945  
MOTS-813 -Nov 23,1945  
MOTS-814 -Nov 30,1945  
VMF-911 "Devilcats" June 25,1944-Mar 15,1946  
VMF-912 -Mar 15,1946  
VMF-913 -Jan 31,1946  
VMF-914 -Jan 31,1946  
VMF-921 -Oct 10,1944  
VMF-922 -Oct 10,1944  
VMF-923 -Oct 10,1944  
VMF-924 -Oct 10,1944  
VMSB-931 -Jan 31,1946  
VMSB-932 "Teufelhund" -Jan 31,1946  
VMSB-933 -Sept 10,1945  
VMSB-934 -Oct 15,1945  
VMSB-941 -Oct 10,1944  
VMSB-942 -Oct 10,1944  
VMSB-943 -Jan 31,1946  
VMSB-944 -Oct 10,1944  
VMR-952 -May 31,1947  
VMR-953 "Puss in Boots" -May 31,1947  
VMD-954 -Jan 31,1946

Wings:  
2nd Marine Aircraft Wing  
3rd Marine Aircraft Wing

USN Aviation:

Abbreviations:  
HSM=Helicopter Maritime Squadron Strike Squadron  
VS =Sea Control Squadron. Formerly use for Scouting Squadrons and Cruiser Scouting Squadron.

VQ-1 "World Watchers"  
VF-6   
23 Sept 1921-29 Oct 1945. Emblem: Felix the cat running with a large spherical lighted bomb. Note: On 15 July 1943 VF-6 traded designations with VF-3 starting a contoversary as to which Squadron owned the emblem; this contoversary was only ended 15 November 1946 by the Chief of Naval Operations who awarded the emblem to VF-3 {later VFA-31}.   
VP-6 "Blue Sharks  
VF-14 "Iron Eagles"   
VFA-14 "Tophatters" Sept 1919- . Emblem: A formal Tophat  
VS-20 4 Feb 1953- 1 June 1956.   
VS-20 25 Aug. 1961- 1 Oct 1962.  
VS-21 "Fighting Red Tails" 28 March 1945-28 Feb 2005.  
VC-22 1 Sept 1948-1 June 1956.   
VS-22 "Checkmates"/Vidars" 18 May 1960-29 Jan 2009. Emblem: On a shield a red and white chess board showing a white  
Knight and white bishop chesspieces checkmating a black bishop;   
a bolt of lighting seperates white and black chess pieces.  
VF-31 1 May 1943-25 Oct 1945.  
VFA-31 "Tomcatters" 1 July 1935- . Emblem: Felix the cat running with a large spherical lighted Bomb  
VFA-32 "Flying Swordsmen" 1 Feb 1945-  
VT-42 19 July 1945- 1 June 1956. Redesignated VA-2E 15 Nov 1946. For lineage see VC-22 1948-1956  
VF-45 15 Feb 1973-31 Mar 1996.  
VF-46 15 Apr 1944-14 Sept 1945.  
VP-50 "Blue Dragons" 18 July 1946-30 June 1982.  
HSM-51 "Warlords" 3 Oct 1991- . Emblem: A Sumurai {Miyamoto Musashi} with a golden trident  
VF-52 8 May 1945-23 Feb 1969.  
VP-101

VF-151 "Vigilantes"  
VFA-154 "Black Knights" 1 July 1946- . Emblem:  
VFA-192 "Golden Dragons" 26 March 1945- . Emblem: A Golden Dragon.  
VC-931 1948- . Changed to USNR VS-931 1 August 1950; activated 1 March 1951.   
For lineage see VS-20 1953-1956.  
Wings:  
Carrier Air Wing Eleven 27 Oct 1942-  
U.S. Coast Guard:

Causalities and Figures for War   
War of the Revolution: {estimated casualties}   
Dates April 19, 1775-Jan 14, 1784  
In 1922 casualties were estimated at:  
Troops engaged   
Estimated 250,000-395,858  
“Records few in number and incomplete”   
Killed {at least} 4,044  
Wounded 6,004  
Missing in action 2,124  
Captured 6,642  
“…but actual casualty figures are doubtless much higher.”

 

War with France:  
Dates July 9, 1798-Sept 30, 1800  
In 1922 casualties were estimated at:  
Naval Forces engaged 4,593  
The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Naval War with France {.p.696}  
French Privateers seized 115  
American merchantmen recovered 70   
War with Tripoli:  
In 1922 casualties were estimated at:  
Dates June 10, 1801-June 4, 1805  
Naval Forces engaged 3,330  
The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Barbary Wars {.p.696}  
Dates engaged 1801-1805 and 1815  
Chesapeake-Leopard affair 22 June 1807  
The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Chesapeake-Leopard affair {.p.697}  
Date 22 June 1807  
USS Chesapeake surrenders 4 alleged British deserters to HMS Leopard  
USS Chesapeake   
Casualties 21  
Of the 4 alleged deserters: one was hanged. By 1811 Great Britain disavowed the act, made reparations; of the remaining three men: one died and two were returned   
War of 1812:  
In 1922 casualties were estimated at:  
Dates June 18, 1812-Feb 17, 1815  
Troops engaged: 528,274  
Battle deaths: 1,950  
Wounded in action: 4,000   
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310  
The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the War of 1812 {.p.518}  
US population 7,000,000  
Estimated Recruits authorized   
By Congress {January 1812} 5,000   
Regular Army {July 1812} 6,866 Officers/enlisted men  
Regular Army -peak strength {Sept 1814} 38,186 Officers/enlisted men {Includes 124 USMA Cadets}  
It is admitted that total furnished of about  
Regular Army; militia and volunteers 530,000  
But that there were duplications of those who served twice or more enlistments  
And that probably as many as 450,000 militiamen saw active service. ‘…although not more than half of them took part in the fighting. The total number of casualties suffered by the Americans are not know…”  
The US Navy strength is given as:

44 gun frigates 3  
38 gun frigates 3  
Others 14  
Total vessels 20  
Gunboats {small} 62  
Privateers unknown  
Sabine Affair of 1836:  
During the Texas War of Independence with Mexico, Brigadier general Edmund P. Gaines of the Western Department of the United States, was informed that American settlements on the Texas border were in danger of attacks from Mexican-incited Indian attacks. Gaines called upon the militia of Louisiana, Mississippi; Alabama; Tennessee and Kentucky in April 1836. His actions were not supported by President Andrew Jackson, the attacks did not happen and the troops were withdrawn December 17, 1836.  
Ref: The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Sabine affair {.p.697}  
Canadian Border Incident of 1837-1840:  
November 1837 “Canadian Patriots” based in the United States who favored annexation to the United States or Independence from Canada, invaded a Canadian Island in the Niagara River. Canadian authorities seized an American steamer used by the rebels, the “Caroline” killing one man. To prevent the rebels from using the ship, it was burned and sent over Niagara Falls. Until 1840 other warlike incidents resulted in the US Army under Brig. Gen Winfield Scott to restore order.   
The Aroostook War of 1838-1839 grew out of vague definition of the 1783 treaty of the Maine Border; General Scott negotiating a peaceful conclusion.  
Ref: The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Canadian Border Incidents {.p.697}  
Mexican-American War 1846-1848:  
In 1922 the following statics are reported for the Mexican-American War:  
Dates April 24, 1846-May 30, 1848  
Troops engaged:  
Regulars: 34,287  
Militia and Volunteers : 73,344  
Total: 107,631  
Killed in action: 1,044  
Died of wounds: 505  
Died of diseases/other causes: 12,896  
A footnote after Died of diseases notes: “It is believed that many who actually died of   
wounds are reported as having died of disease.”  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310  
The 1959 US Army Almanac gives the following statics for the Mexican-American War: {.p.524}  
It is also noted that “Casualty figures for American forces are considered incomplete, and   
the Following totals are low estimates based on available records…”   
Killed in action/died of wounds:  
US Army 1,721  
US Navy 1  
USMC 11  
Battle Deaths total: 1,733  
Death by disease {US Army} 11,550  
Wounds  
US Army 4,102  
Navy 3  
USMC 47  
Wounds total 4,152  
Canadian Border Incident of 1859:  
The San Juan Islands, Puget Sound Washington State grew out of differing interpretations of the Convention of 1846; General Scott negotiating a peaceful conclusion-a joint military occupation.  
Ref: The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Canadian Border Incidents {.p.697}  
Mexican Troubles of 1859:  
After the US Army abandoned Fort Brown, Mexican bandits under Juan Cortinez attacked and blockaded Brownsville, Texas. The outlaws were driven off by the Regulars.  
Ref: The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Mexican Incidents {.p.697}

 

ABMC Cemetery-Mexican War   
The American Battlefield Monument Commission was founded by Congress in 1921 in regard to US Military deceased buried overseas.   
Mexican War: {ABMC Cemetery}  
Mexico City , Republic of Mexico  
Mexico City National Cemetery:  
Aka Corozal American Cemetery   
Number of burials: 750  
Remarks : 4 years after the Mexican War 750 Unknown servicemen were buried in a mass grave here in 1851.  
In addition are also buried here:  
8 identified veterans of the Mexican War {See note below regarding 3 confederates}  
7 identified Servicemen who died during US Civil War  
44 Civil War Veterans {includes 3 confederates who were also Mexican War Veterans}   
33 Spanish American War Veterans  
US Civil War:  
There are various statics for losses in the US Civil War  
Union Armies:  
In a footnote on page 581 of Vol 2 of “Battles and Leaders of the Civil War North to Antietam” a statement of Union figures from Adjutant Generals Officer Washington DC dated October 9, 1880  
Slave holding states furnished to the Union Army:  
Delaware 12,284  
Maryland 46,638  
West Virginia 32,068  
District of Columbia 16,534  
Missouri 109,111  
Kentucky 75,760  
Tennessee 31,092  
Arkansas 8,269  
North Carolina 3,156  
Alabama 2,576  
Florida 1,290  
Louisiana 5,224  
Mississippi 545  
Texas 1,965  
Total 346,532  
The note further states this sum included Colored troops  
But Numbers not stated; and that territory in actual   
Rebellion Furnished Colored Soldiers 99,337   
Northern/Free states Union army 2,419,159 

In a 1885 statistical table of men in US Army and US Navy  
In Vol 4 of “Battles and Leaders of the Civil War” .p.767  
Which shows total of men furnished 2,778,304  
Broken down as:  
White Troops furnished 2,494,592  
Sailors/Marines 101,207  
Colored troops 178,975*

Indian Nations 3,530  
*Includes 99,337 not credited to any state  
And deaths listed as total of 359,528**  
Broken down as:  
States 312,821  
Indian Nations 1,018  
Colored Troops 36,847***  
Veterans/Volunteers/Engineers 3,044  
Regular Army 5,798  
**Note this table was revised in 1885; with addition of evidence of 694 men in prisons not previously accounted for; which brings  
The total of deaths to 360,222  
*** Likewise a footnote reports this table all loses In colored originations excepting three Massachusetts Regiments Whose deaths aggregated 574.  
On April 13, 1865 the Secretary of War ordered enrollment Discontinued.   
Mustering out Volunteers:  
April 29 to August 7th 1865 640,806  
On September 14, 1865, number reached 741,107  
On November 15, 1865, number reached 800,963   
According to 1959 US Army Almanac:  
Total number of Union Forces 2,213,363  
Broken down as   
Army: 2,128,948 also given as 2,129,000  
Navy/USMC : 84,415  
Peak strength in May 1865 active duty  
{Including 176 USMA Cadets} 1,000,692  
Deaths Union Forces: 364,511  
Battle {DOW/POW included} 140,414  
Divided By service:  
Army: 138,154  
Navy: 2,112  
USMC: 148  
Other causes: 224,097  
Divided by service:  
Army: 221,374  
Navy: 2,411  
USMC: 312  
Wounds not mortal: 281,881  
Divided by service:  
Army: 280,040  
Navy: 1,710  
USMC: 131

 

The US army Almanac notes that after the End of the Civil War the job of interring the   
dead Was done under the supervision of the US Army Quartermaster General after April 1865.  
His 1870 annual report indicated the program was Virtually completed  
In 73 national Cemeteries   
Interred Union soldiers 299,696  
Total Burials in national cemeteries  
And private plots and post cemeteries  
And those scheduled for reinterment 315,555   
Of which indentified 172,109  
Of whom unidentified 143,446  
Vol 4 of “Battles and Leaders of the Civil War” {p.767}  
Reports in a footnote that as of 30 June 1888:  
82 National Cemeteries   
Buried 325,230  
Of whom known 176,397  
Of whom unknown 148,833  
With the following addition:  
“…These numbers include 1136 in Mexico City, most of whom Lost their lives in the Mexican war; about 9500 Confederates; And about 8500 civilians.”  
According to Francis Miller’s 1911 Photographic History of the Civil War Vol 8 Prisons and Hospitals p.43, on authority of Colonel F.C. Ainsworth of the United States Pension and Record Office:   
Total of US Soldiers captured: 211,411  
Of which Paroled in field: 16,668  
Of Which died in captivity: 30,218  
In Benson Lossing’s 1912 “Matthew Brady’s Illustrated History of the Civil War” is a statistical table of Union Army losses: of officers/soldiers who were killed in action; Died of Wounds received in action; died of disease with a total “including causes not previously enumerated.” {p.480}  
Total  
Alabama 345  
Arkansas 1,713  
California 573  
Colorado 323  
Connecticut 5,354  
Dakota 6  
Delaware 882  
District of Columbia 290  
Florida 215  
Georgia 15  
Illinois 34,834  
Indiana 26,072  
Iowa 13,001  
Kansas 2,630  
Kentucky 10,774  
Louisiana 945  
Maine 9,398  
Maryland 2,982  
Massachusetts 13,942  
Michigan 14,753  
Minnesota 2,584  
Mississippi 78  
Missouri 13,835  
Nebraska 239  
Nevada 33  
New Hampshire 4,882  
New Jersey 5,754  
New Mexico 277  
New York 46,534  
North Carolina 360  
Ohio 35,475  
Oregon 45  
Pennsylvania 33,183  
Rhode Island 1,321  
Tennessee 6,777  
Texas 141  
Vermont 5,224  
Virginia 42  
Washington 22  
West Virginia 4,017  
Wisconsin 12,301  
Indian Nations 1,018  
Veteran Reserve Corps 1,672  
U.S. Veteran Volunteers 106  
U.S. Volunteer Engineers and Sharpshooters 552  
U.S. Volunteer Infantry 243  
General and General staff Officers U.S. Vols 239  
U.S. Colored Troops 36,847   
Miscellaneous U.S. Vols 232  
Regular Army 5,798  
Recapitulation:  
Total Non prisoners 330,030  
Total Prisoners 29,498  
Grand Aggregate 359,528  
“The quartermaster-general reports the number of graves under the supervision of his department as 315,555, only 172,400 of which number have been identified. The remainder 143,155, lie in graves the headstones of which are marked Unknown.  
Number of United States troops captured during the war, 212,608; Confederates troops captured, 476, 169  
Number of United States troops paroled on on the field, 16,431; Confederate troops paroled on the field, 248,599.  
Number of United States troops who died while prisoners, 29,725; Confederate troops who died while prisoners, 26,774.”

 

“Alphabetical List of Battles, 1754-1900: War of the Rebellion, Spanish-American War, Philippine Insurrection, and All old Wars with Dates” Compiled from Official records 1900. Revised 1914 by Newton A Strait. Reports {.p.261 from Adjutant General 1903 Special report to US Pension Bureau}  
US Army Deaths from all causes-War of the Rebellion 1861-1866:  
Officers: 9,584  
Enlisted men: 349,944  
Total: 359,928  
Of whom:  
Killed in action: 67,058  
Died of wounds received in action: 43,012  
Died of disease: 224,586  
In 1922 Union causalities from the US Civil War were reported as:  
Dates April 15, 1861 to Aug 20, 1866.  
Union troops engaged: 2,128,948  
Volunteer & Regular Armies casualties:  
Killed in battle: 67,058  
Died of wounds: 43,012  
Died of Disease: 224,583  
Died of Other causes: 24,872  
Total died: 359,528  
Total deserted: 117,247  
Number of US Troops captured: 211,411  
Number of US Troops paroled in field: 16,668  
Number of US Troops who died while Prisoners: 30,218  
From statement of the Adjutant General Office.  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310

 

Confederate casualities:  
The US army Almanac notes that in 1861  
The population of the Confederate States:  
White 5,450,000  
Slave 3,521,000  
The Almanac acknowledges that authoritive Statistics for Confederate forces are not Available.  
Estimates of confederate army  
Range from 600,000 to 1,500,000 to possibly 900,000  
In regard to casualties: “…the following   
Partial statement of deaths, based on incomplete  
Returns, appears in the Final Report of the Provost  
Marshal General {1863-1866}:  
Killed in action: 52,954  
Died of Wounds: 21,570  
Died of disease: 59,297  
Also noted that published statistics of those  
Confederates died in northern prison camps  
Range from 25,976—30,716

 

In 1922 Confederate statistics in the US Civil War were reported as:  
Dates: April 15, 1861-Aug 20, 1866  
Number of soldiers in Confederate service  
Who died of disease/wounds {partial statement} : 133,821  
Who deserted {partial statement}: 104,428  
In regard to the number of Confederate soldiers captured; paroled and died while prisoners  
Francis Miller’s 1911 Photographic History of the Civil War Vol. 8 Prisons and Hospitals p.43, and the 1922 Brooklyn Almanac on authority of Colonel F.C. Ainsworth of the United States Pension and Record Office, have virtually identical statics:   
Total of Confederates soldiers captured: 462,634   
Of which paroled in field: 247,769  
Of which died in captivity: 25,796  
From statement of the Adjutant General Office.  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310  
In Volume 4 of “Battles and Leaders of the CiviL War” Series [.p.753} although the loss of Lee’s army in Killed and wounded is not known ,there are statistics:  
Total of Lee’s Army of Northern Va  
Paroled in April 1865: 28,231  
Broken down as  
Infantry: 22,349  
Cavalry: 1,559  
Artillery: 2,576  
Hq/miscellaneous troops 1,747  
Union General U. S. Grant is quoted from his memoirs   
That between March 29 and April 9, 1865  
Total of Confederates captured 19,132  
That the number of Lee’s officers and men  
To be paroled 28,356  
In Vol 4 of “Battles and Leaders of the Civil War”.p.768   
On November 22, 1865 the Secretary of War reported   
The number of Confederates surrendered and released   
on parole:  
Robt. E. Lee Army of Northern Va 27,805  
Joseph E. Johnson Army of Tenn & others 31,243  
Jeff Thompson Army of the Missouri 7,978  
Dept of VA-miscellaneous paroles 9,072  
Paroled at Cumberland Md/other stations 9,377  
Paroled by General Edward McCook in  
Alabama and Florida 6,428  
Richard Taylor Army Dept of Alabama 42,293  
E.Kirby Smith Army of the Trans-Mississippi Dept 17,686  
Paroled in Department of Washington 3,390  
Paroled in Va; Tenn; Ala; LA and Texas 13,922  
Surrendered in Nashville/Chattanooga Tenn 5,029  
Total 174,233  
As a lasting footnote there were only about nine executions Conducted by military court-martials at the end of the Civil War:   
*July 7, 1865 four co-conspirators {Mary Surratt; Lewis Powell; David Herald and George Atzerodt} of presidential assassian John Wilkes Booth are hanged in Washington D.C.  
*September 6, 1865 ex-Union soldiers Hiram Oliver and John W. Hartup Are hanged at Camp Chase, Ohio after being found guilty of killing US Army Provost Marshal J.B. Cook in March 1865  
*October 10, 1865 Confederate Guerilla leader Champ Ferguson executed in Nashville Tenn after being tried On 53 charges of murder {Suspect claimed total was 100 victiums}  
*October 29, 1865 Confederate guerilla Henry Magruder hanged at Louisville Ky  
*November 10, 1865 Captain Henry Wirz commander of Camp Sumter, Ga Aka Andersonville Prison Camp is hanged in Washington D.C. on Charges of impairing lives of Union Prisoners of War  
It should be noted that both prior and after the surrender of General Lee to General Grant, casualties from the Civil War did continue:  
* January 27, 1865 Johnsonville Tenn Steamboat Eclipse destroyed carrying soldiers of the 9th Indiana Artillery Battery; at least 27 killed and 78 injured  
*March 31, 1865 Off Cape Hatteras, North Carolina, the US Army transport “General Lyon” carrying discharged Union Soldiers, ex Union Prisoners of War and an estimated 120 refugees and civilians. The total loss of life is estimated to be 500 with 29 survivors.   
*April 16, 1865 West Point, Georgia. Union Victory at Battle of Fort Tyler-US Losses 36 {7 killed/29 wounded}; Confederate losses 47 {19 killed/28 Wounded}  
April 16, 1865 Girard, Alabama/Columbus GA; Union Victory Union forces {60 casualties} Confederates {80 casualties}  
*April 27, 1865 the steamboat “Sultana” which carried besides a normal component of Crew and civilian passengers, also had an estimated ---- Union Prisoners of War. The “Sultana” exploded on the Mississippi River near what was known as Hen and Chicken Islands above Memphis Tennessee. The total loss of life is estimated to be -----.  
*May 10, 1865 Irwinsville, Georgia. Capture of Confederate President Jefferson Davis by Union forces. Union casualties were 2 killed and 4 wounded caused by Union forces accidently firing into one another.  
*May 12-13, 1865 Battle of Palmito Ranch, Cameron County Texas. Union defeat. Union Casualties totaled 117-{ 4 killed; 12 Wounded, 101 captured}; Confederate casualties were 5-6 wounded and 3 captured.  
*May 19, 1865 Hobdys Bridge, Alabama. Members of the 1st Florida Cavalry {Union} ambushed by guerrillas. Union loss is 1 killed and at least 3 wounded.  
*August 23, 1865 the steamer “Argosy No 3” blown shore at Hatfield’s landing 80 miles below Louisville Ky. carrying soldiers of the 76th Ohio Infantry Regiment. Steam explosion caused at least 2 to be killed and at least 8 drowned. 

Canadian Border Incidents of 1866; 1870  
Unsuccessful attempts by the Fenians, {an Irish American Organization favoring Irish Independence}  
To invade Canada in several places such as Buffalo, New York {1866}; Campo Bello Island {1866} and Franklin, Vermont {1870} . The Regulars intervened to disperse the Fenians.  
Ref: The 1959 US Army Almanac reports in regard to the Canadian Border Incidents {.p.697}

Indian Wars:  
Indian Wars: name given to conflicts between the US Army and various Native American nations.  
Northwestern Indian War 1790-1795 {Generals Harmar, St Clair And Wayne}  
Northwestern Indian War 1811 {General Harrison}   
Creek War 1813-1814  
Seminole Indian War 1817-1818  
Numbers of troops involved:  
Regulars {Estimated} Not to exceed 1,100  
Volunteers/Militia about 7,000  
Casualties:  
Killed: 46  
Wounded: 36  
Black Hawk Indian War of 1832:  
Numbers of troops involved:  
Regulars : 1,341  
Volunteers: 5,368  
OF whom Casualties:  
Killed: 26  
Wounded: 39  
Cherokee Removal and Disturbance 1833-1839:  
Seminole or Florida Indian War 1835-1842:  
Regulars:  
Killed: 328  
Wounded: 290  
Volunteers:  
Killed: 55  
Wounded: 270  
Sabine Disturbance 1836-1837:  
“….There was no fighting and few casualties.”

 

Creek Indian War or Disturbance 1836-1837:  
Florida War with the Seminole Indians 1842-1858:  
“The above is not included in the list of wars and campaigns prepared in the Adjutant General Office, dated January 31, 1900, but the existence of a war from 1842-1858, inclusive , is recognized by act of Congress, approved July 27, 1902, granting pensions to survivors and others of this war.” 

 

Cayuse War of 1848:  
“No regular troops were engaged, and the volunteers were not mustered into the United States service, but under a subsequent act of Congress, the state of Oregon was reimbursed for the services of its troops by the United States.  
The Muster Rolls on file in the office of the Secretary of State of Oregon contain the names of 1,116 volunteers who served in this war 1847-1848 under Governor George Abernathy as Commander-in-Chief...  
In Senate Report No. 542, 54th Congress , first session, it is estimated 682 volunteers were in service during this war.  
The Act of June 27, 1902, granting pensions for this war, recogning the existence of a war in 1847-1848  
Ref: pp. “Alphabetical List of Battles, 1754-1900: War of the Rebellion, Spanish-American War, Philippine Insurrection, and All old Wars with Dates” Compiled from Official records 1900. Revised 1914 by Newton A Strait.

Spanish-American War of 1898:  
On 15 February 1898 the USS Maine {ACR-1} exploded in Havana Harbor, Cuba.   
Of Crew 355  
Survivors: 94  
Of Whom injured 78  
Fatalities:  
Killed 253  
Died of Injuries 7  
Died of shock 1  
Total 261  
US Maine crew remains disposition:  
Not found 9   
Buried in Key West Cemetery, Key West Florida 19 {plus possibly 8 of 9 not found?}  
Permanent reburial in Arlington National Cemetery 164 {62 identified}  
Burial repatriated from Arlington National Cemetery 1  
Of remaining unknowns reburied in Arlington 65  
Total 258  
Spanish-American War:  
In 1922 the following statics were reported for the 1898 Spanish-American War:  
Dates April 21, 1898-April 11, 1899  
Troops engaged: 280,564  
Killed in action: 484  
Died of wounds: 146  
Died of disease: 6,413   
Died of other causes: 412  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310

 

Total served US Army 21 April-13 August 1898 281,000  
Casualties:  
1 May to 31 August 1898  
Battle deaths: 385  
Divided by service:  
Army: 369  
Navy: 10  
Marines: 6  
Non Battle deaths  
Army: {only} 2,061  
Battle Wounds: 1,662  
Divided by service:  
Army: 1,594  
Navy: 47  
USMC: 21  
According to US Army Almanac on the Basis of enabling legislation and by Direction of President McKinlay, the Secretary of War in August 1899 took Steps to mark military graves in Cuba.  
February 1899 A Quartermaster Burial Corps of Civilian morticians/assistants  
Began disinterment of remains in Cuba and Puerto Rico to shipment to the United States.  
By 30 June 1899 total returned 1,222   
Ref: US Army Almanac 1959.  
As a Footnote to Number of US Navy and USMC served in 1898 War:  
US Navy April 2, 1898-April 11, 1899:  
Enlisted 29,693  
USMC engaged between April 21, 1898-April 11, 1899:  
Officers: 60  
Enlisted: 2,206  
Philippine Insurrection of 1899-1902:  
The Philippine Insurrection of 1899-1902:  
US casualties:  
US Army: {Officers}:  
Deaths from all causes: 140  
Of whom Killed: 54  
Of Whom died of Disease: 47   
Wounded: 204  
US Army: {Enlisted}  
Deaths from all causes: 4,234  
Of whom Killed: 741  
Of whom died of Disease: 2,701  
Wounded: 2,812  
Footnote:  
US Navy  
Served in Asiatic Squadron Feb 4, 1899-July 4, 1902:  
Enlisted 10,296  
USMC: engaged  
Officers: 107  
Enlisted: 3,167  
Ref:  
Pp.261-262 Philippine Insurrection  
“Alphabetical List of Battles, 1754-1900: War of the Rebellion, Spanish-American War, Philippine Insurrection, and All old Wars with Dates” Compiled from Official records 1900. Revised 1914 by Newton A Strait. 

 

In 1922 the following statics were reported for the Philippine Insurrection:  
Dates April 11, 1899-July 15,1903:  
Troops engaged: 126,468  
Killed in action: 777  
Died of wounds: 277  
Died of disease: 2,572  
Died of other causes: 589  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310  
Relief of the US Legation in Peking China 1900-1901:  
Casualties:  
Killed 33  
Wounded: 176  
Footnote:  
US Navy participation June 5, 1900-May 27, 1901 123  
USMC participation   
Total   
Officers/Enlisted 61/1,729  
Of whom served ashore in China:  
Officers/Enlsited 49/1,152  
Ref:  
P.261 US Navy and USMC participation in 1898 War  
p. 262 Relief of US Legation  
“Alphabetical List of Battles, 1754-1900: War of the Rebellion, Spanish-American War, Philippine Insurrection, and All old Wars with Dates” Compiled from Official records 1900. Revised 1914 by Newton A Strait. 

 

Punitive Expedition into Mexico 1916:  
In 1922 the following statics were reported for the Punitive Expedition into Mexico of 1916:  
Dates March 15, 1916-Feb 5, 1917  
Killed in action: 15  
Died of wounds: 2  
Died of disease: 20  
Died of other causes: 20  
Ref: “Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310  
World War I:  
US Participation in World War I under 3 dates:  
*6 April 1917 to 11 November 1918 for any military service.  
*12 November 1918 to 5 August 1919 European Russia  
*23 November 1918 to 1 April 1920 for A.E.F. Siberia  
According to Wyllie:   
The North Russia A.E.F. S.S.I consisted of a Polar bear and was summarized as follows: “The expedition to north Russia consisted of the Three Hundred and Thirty-ninth Infantry, a battalion of the Three Hundred and Tenth Engineers, the Three Hundred and Thirty-seventh Ambulance Company, the Three Hundred and Thirty-seventh Field Hospital, and the One Hundred and Sixty-seventh and One Hundred and Sixty-eighth Companies of the Transportation Corps. The Infantry arrived in August, 1918, the other units at varying times up to April, 1919. The expedition c-operated with the forces of the Allies in their operations against the Bolshevist troops and lost 109 killed and 305 wounded. The maximum strength of the expedition was 5,630 on June 1, 1919.”   
“ Siberia A.E.F. SSI consisted of “The Shrapnel-shaped emblem is white, bordered with dark blue. In the center is a bear {dark blue} on its haunches. The letter “S” in white is for Siberia.”

 

According to “The Great War: A Pictorial History of the 1914-1919 Fight for Freedom and Liberty” pp.461-468. On 20 November 1918 A.E.F. Commander John J. Pershing officially reported to the Secretary of War on the activities of the A.E.F. from May 26, 1917 to November 11, 1918:  
In regard to strength of American Forces:  
In Europe Altogether “less our Losses” * 2,053,347  
Of which in France “combatant troops” 1,338,169  
Up to November 18, American Losses:  
Killed and wounded 36,145  
Died of disease 14,811  
Deaths unclassified 2,204  
Wounded 179,625  
Prisoners 2,163  
Missing 1,160  
“…We have captured about 44,000 prisoners and 1,400 guns, howitzers and trench mortars..”  
*”Strength There are in Europe altogether , including a regiment and some sanitary units with the Italian Army and the organizations at Murmansk, also including those enroute from the United States…”

 

On April 18, 1919 the soldier’s Newspaper “The Stars and Stripes” reported that in regard to POWS:  
As of March 20, records of Central Powers in regard to POWS:  
Total American Soldiers captured by the enemy: 4,765  
Broken down into the following categories:  
Captured: Deceased: released: Status doubtful:  
Army: 4,686 229 4,304 153  
USMC: 79 4 72 3  
Total: 4,765 233 4,376 156  
Also noted in the article:  
Civilians: 281 0 116 165  
Also noted is a report that of March 19, a revised report on USMC Casualties:  
Total: Officers & men 11,309   
Major Casualties:  
Officers: 98  
Men: 2,420  
Missing: 215  
On November 1919 US Army General Peyton March reported that in the seven months after the armistice of 1918, that the total number of discharged officers/men were 2,723,515.  
Ref: “New York Tribune” November 23,1919 p.16  
Casualties in regard to the Archangel North Russia Expedition of 1918-1919  
Forces composed of:  
339th US Infantry Regiment  
310th Engineers {Battalion}  
337th Field Hospital  
337th Ambulance Company  
310th Sanitary Train  
Killed in action {including 28 Presumed} 109  
Died of wounds 35  
Died of disease 81  
Died of accident/other causes 19  
Total 224  
Wounded 305  
Taken prisoner {all released} 4  
Total casualties 553  
Ref:  
“The American Year Book” 1920 .p.327   
These figures of 549 killed/wounded casualties for the North Russia Expedition are identically confirmed in General Payton Marsh’s 1934 book “The Nation at War” {.p.150} with the added note that “Five hundred and twenty-seven sick men were returned to England for further observation or an account of permanent disability.”

 

Postscript: in 1929 it was reported that of 226 fatalities of the North Russia expedition, 112 had been repatriated to the United States in June 1919 leaving an estimated 125 still buried in North Russia. Because the United States Government had no official diplomatic recognition of the USSR government, it was only through the efforts of the VFW {Veterans of Foreign Wars} with the help of Congress, that the VFW Veterans repatriated the remains of 86 North Russia fatalities; in 1930 the remains of 14 North Russia fatalities were repatriated by the USSR leaving about 27 still buried in North Russia.  
Ref:  
“The Tascaloosa News Sept 10, 1929; “Lawrence Journal-World Sept 25, 1929”; “Prescott Evening Courier March 19, 1930”; Pittsburgh Press August 17, 1930.” 

 

Casualties in regard to the Trans-Siberian Expedition of 1918-1920:  
Forces composed of:  
27th US Infantry Regiment from the Phillippines  
31st US Infantry Regiment from the Phillippines  
Field Hospital No. 4  
Ambulance Company No. 4  
53rd Telegraph Battalion {Company}  
Excavation Hospital No. 17  
Service Park Unit No. 333 {Motor Transport Corps}  
Depot Company No. 146 {Ordnance Department}  
Detachment of Engineers**  
8th US Infantry Division {5,000 men}  
As of Oct 1, 1919 casualties are given as:  
Killed in action 28  
Died of wounds 8  
Died of disease 41  
Died of accident/other causes 27   
Suicide 5  
Total 109   
Ref:  
“The American Year Book” 1920 .p.328  
“King’s Complete History of the World War 1914-1918…Europe’s war with Bolshevism ” 1922 edited by William C King. .p.629   
**See entry “Railroads-Military US”

 

Update Note on the Siberian Expeditionary Forces casualty Figures:  
By 1922 the figures had been revised:  
Killed in action: 27 {2 officers/25 men}  
Died of wounds: 11 {2 officers/9 men}  
Wounded: 41  
Died of disease: 109  
Died of accident: 20  
Drowned: 5  
Committed suicide: 6  
Murdered: 1  
In 1934 Chief of Staff of the US Army Peyton March gave the following figures for the Siberian Expeditionary Casualties:  
Killed : 27  
Died of Wounds : 8  
Died of disease and other causes: 135  
Total deaths: 170  
Wounded {not mortally} 52  
Deserted 50  
Ref:  
“Papers Relating to Pacific and Far Eastern Affairs prepared for the use of the  
American Delegation to the Conference on the Limitation of Armament,   
Washington 1921-1922” Department of State, Division of Publications,  
Series D, No. 79 General No. 1 Printed and Distributed May 20,1922.p.865  
March, Peyton. “The Nation at War” 1934 .p.132

 

On November 12, 1919 the official American casualty list was given as:  
Total 293,089  
Broken down as:  
Killed in action {including 382 lost at sea} 34,625  
Died of wounds: 13,955  
Died of disease: 23,692  
Died of accident/other causes: 5,326  
Wounded in action: 215,489  
Missing in action: 2  
Ref: “Great Falls Daily Tribune”, November 13, 1919 .p.2   
On November 14, 1919 total American casualties {Army and Marines included} to Sept. 1:  
Dead 116,492  
Wounded 205,690  
Total 322,182  
Broken down as:  
Killed in action 35,585  
Died of wounds 14,742  
Died of disease 58,073  
Died of Accidents/other causes 8,092  
Missing 0 {“all corrected”}  
Ref: Charlevoix county Herald” November 14, 1919 p.6  
On November 24, 1919 Total US Army A.E.F. casualties for World War I was given as:  
Killed in action {including 382 at sea} 34,654  
Died of wounds: 13,960  
Died of disease: 23,711  
Died of accident/other causes: 5,282  
Wounded in action: 215,552 {over 85% returned}  
Missing in action {released & returned} 3  
Total: 293,132 {sic 293,162}   
Ref: “New York Tribune” November 25, 1919 p.9”

 

On November 25, 1919 casualties given as:  
Battle casualties 274,217  
Of which  
Gas casualties 74,779  
Of which fatal: 1,400  
Of whom died in hospital 1,194  
Death from all battle causes: 48,059  
Broken down as  
Gas fatal casualties: 1,400  
All other battle causes: 46,659  
Battle casualties other than gas: 199,438  
Ref: “New York Tribune” November 26, 1919 .p.11  
Gas casualties {excluding Sailors & Marines} 70,552  
Of whom died 1,221  
Of whom discharged as disability from gassing 2,853  
Ref:   
“Great Falls Daily Tribune” November 18, 1920 .p.1  
As of December 31, 1919 US Army Strength Figures {not counting Marines}:  
As of November 11, 1918 3,564,163 officers/men.  
As of December 31, 1919 discharged from service 3,433,592 officers/men.  
A difference of 130,591  
Accounted for:  
Deaths since November 11, 1918 36,162  
Enlisted men, Regular Army furloughed to Reserve 24,320  
Commissioned Officers 19,392  
Enlisted men, Regular Army, enlisted before Declaration of War, still in service 35,000  
Deserters, men in confinement, etc 6,217   
Emergency Enlisted men 13,501  
Ref:  
Report of the Chief of Staff, United States Army, to the Secretary of the Army as of June 30, 1920 By United States. Dept. of the Army. General Staff.p.29  
On February 7, 1920 A.E.F. casualties given as:  
Killed in action {including 382 at sea} 34,844  
Died of Wounds: 13,960  
Died of disease: 23,738  
Died of accident/other causes: 5,102  
Wounded in action {Over 85% return to duty} 215,423  
Missing 3  
Total 293,070  
Ref:  
“The Ogden Standard” Feb 7, 1920  
In 1922 casualty Figures were given for the A.E.F. for Europe & Siberia:  
Killed in action: 38,650  
Died of wounds received in action: 13,528  
Died of disease & other causes: 27,205  
Total: 77,383  
Wounded in action: 197,613  
Ref:  
“Brooklyn Daily Eagle Almanac, Volume 37” 1922 .p.310

 

According to 1959 US Army Almanac:  
Selective service drafts total 24,000,000  
Selective service Drawn/Placed in Military service 2,810,296  
From 6 April 1917 to 11 November 1918,  
Served in Armed Forces: 4,734,991  
Divided by service:  
Army: 4,057,101  
Navy: 599,051  
USMC: 78,839  
OF this total who served:  
Reached France 2,084,000  
OF which saw active service {estimated} 1,390,000 

 

Battle Deaths: {Including POW and DOW} 53,407  
Divided by service:  
Army: 50,510  
Navy: 436  
USMC: 2,461  
Non-battle deaths: 63,156  
Divided by service:  
Army: 55,868  
Navy: 6,898  
USMC: 390

Wounds not mortal: 204,002  
Divided by service:  
Army: 193,663  
Navy: 819  
USMC: 9,520  
From the 1959 US Army Almanac statistics   
The total deaths are 119,956  
Broken down as  
Battle:  
From 6 April 1917-11 November 1918 and  
Extended To 25 August 1919 Northern Russia And To 1 April 1920 Siberia 50,510  
Other: 69,446  
Broken down as  
Period 6 April 1917 to 2 July 1921   
Note: Official termination date of war with  
Germany and Austria-Hungary  
SGO statistics show that from  
Period 1 April 1917 to 31 Dec 1918  
Deaths as 55,868  
According to the 1959 US Army Almanac  
Names of American fatalities furnished to  
Graves Registration Service 81,462  
Broken down as:  
Recovered 78,112  
Missing/Lost at sea 3,350  
Of those recovered:  
Identified 76,404  
Of which  
Returned to United States 46,459  
Shipped to foreign Countries 624  
Released to Lafayette Escadrille 18  
Allowed to remain where they fell 42  
Interred in overseas cemeteries 29,261  
Of the unidentified dead those were  
Interred in overseas cemeteries with  
One exception-burial in tomb of   
The Unknown Soldier Arlington Cemetery 1  
Total of US Servicemen lost their lives in World War I is 116,516 {ABMC record}  
The Total interned in ABMC cemeteries for World War I is 30,921+1 {See Normandy ABMC below}  
Total listed on the Tablets of the Missing is 4,452  
Total of US soldiers executed by US Military 35

 

ABMC:  
England:  
Brookwood American Cemetery dedicated August 15, 1937  
The 4.5 acre Brookwood American Cemetery and Memorial in England lies to the west of the large civilian cemetery built by the London Necropolis Co. and contains the graves of 468 of our military dead. Close by are military cemeteries and monuments of the British Commonwealth and other allied nations. Automobiles may drive through the commonwealth or civilian cemeteries to the American cemetery.  
Within the American cemetery the headstones are arranged in four plots, grouped around the flagpole. The regular rows of white marble headstones on the smooth lawn are framed by masses of shrubs and evergreen trees which form a perfect setting for the chapel, a classic white stone building on the north-end of the cemetery. The interior of the chapel is of tan-hued stone. Small, stained glass windows light the altar and flags and the carved cross. On the walls within the chapel are inscribed the names of 563 of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
Graves: 468  
Unkowns: 41  
MIAS COmmerated: 563

 

France:  
Aisne-Marne American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated May 30, 1937  
With headstones lying in a sweeping curve, the 42.5-acre Aisne-Marne American Cemetery and Memorial in France, sits at the foot of Belleau Wood. The cemetery contains the graves of 2,289 war dead, most of whom fought in the vicinity and in the Marne Valley in the summer of 1918. The memorial chapel sits on a hillside, decorated with sculptured and stained-glass details of wartime personnel, equipment and insignia. Inscribed on its interior wall are 1,060 names of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. During World War II the chapel was damaged slightly by an enemy shell.  
Belleau Wood adjoins the cemetery and contains many vestiges of World War I. A monument at the flagpole commemorates the valor of the U.S. Marines who captured much of this ground in 1918.  
Aisne-Marne American Cemetery lies south of the village of Belleau, France, six and a half miles northwest of Château-Thierry.   
Graves: 2,289  
Uknowns 250  
MIAS commerated: 1,060  
Meuse-Argonne: dedicated May 30, 1937  
Within the Meuse-Argonne American Cemetery and Memorial in France, which covers 130.5 acres, rest the largest number of our military dead in Europe, a total of 14,246. Most of those buried here lost their lives during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive of World War I. The immense array of headstones rises in long regular rows upward beyond a wide central pool to the chapel that crowns the ridge. A beautiful bronze screen separates the chapel foyer from the interior, which is decorated with stained-glass windows portraying American unit insignia; behind the altar are flags of the principal Allied nations.  
On either side of the chapel are memorial loggias. One panel of the west loggia contains a map of the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. Inscribed on the remaining panels of both loggias are Tablets of the Missing with 954 names, including those from the U.S. expedition to northern Russia in 1918-1919. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
Meuse-Argonne American Cemetery is located east of the village of Romagne-sous-Montfaucon (Meuse), France, which is 26 miles northwest of Verdun.   
Graves: 14,246  
Unknows: 486  
MIAS Commerated: 954  
Normandy:   
Note the Normandy ABMC Cemetery includes 1 World War fatality among World War II burials-this is Lt. Quentin Roosevelt KIA 1918 who was first buried near the site of his death and was never buried in a World War I ABMC cemetery; he was later reburied beside his brother Brig Gen. Theodore Roosevelt Jr.  
Oise-Aisen American Cemetery dedicated May 30, 1937  
The Oise-Aisne American Cemetery and Memorial in France contains the remains of 6,012 American war dead, most of whom lost their lives while fighting in this vicinity in 1918 during World War I. Their headstones, aligned in long rows on the 36.5-acre site, rise in a gentle slope from the entrance to the memorial at the far end. The burial area is divided into four plots by wide paths lined by trees and beds of roses; at the intersection are a circular plaza and the flagpole.  
The memorial is a curving colonnade, flanked at the ends by a chapel and a map room. It is built of rose-colored sandstone with white trim bearing sculptured details of wartime equipment. The chapel contains an altar of carved stone. Engraved upon its Walls of the Missing are 241 names. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. The map room contains an engraved and colored wall map portraying the military operations in this region during 1918.  
Oise-Aisne American Cemetery lies one and a half kilometers east of Fère-en-Tardenois, France, which is 14 miles northeast of Chateau-Thierry, France.   
Graves: 6,012  
Known 5,415   
Unknown 597  
MIAS commerated 241  
Somme:  
Somme American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated May 30, 1937  
The World War I Somme American Cemetery and Memorial in France is sited on a gentle slope typical of the open, rolling Picardy countryside. The 14.3-acre cemetery contains the graves of 1,844 of our military dead. Most lost their lives while serving in American units attached to British armies, or in operations near Cantigny. The headstones, set in regular rows, are separated into four plots by paths that intersect at the flagpole near the top of the slope. The longer axis leads to the chapel at the eastern end of the cemetery.  
A massive bronze door surmounted by an American eagle leads into the chapel, whose outer walls contain sculptured pieces of military equipment. Once inside, light from a cross-shaped crystal window above the marble altar bathes the subdued interior with light. The walls bear the names of 333 of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
Somme American Cemetery is situated ½ mile southwest of the village of Bony (Aisne), France, which is 1¼ miles west of highway N-44, 13 miles north of St. Quentin and 14 miles southwest of Cambrai.   
Graves: 1,844  
Headstones: 1,837  
Note: 1 grave with 7 unknowns  
Unknowns: 138  
MIAS commerated: 333  
Note: First established by American Graves Registration Service as a temporary Cemetery following 1918 offensive. Known as the A.E.F. Somme Cemetery No. 636  
St. Mihiel  
St. Mihiel American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated May 30, 1937  
The World War I St. Mihiel American Cemetery and Memorial in France, 40.5 acres in extent, contains the graves of 4,153 of our military dead. The majority of these died in the offensive that resulted in the reduction of the St. Mihiel salient that threatened Paris. The burial area is divided by Linden alignment trees and paths into four equal plots. At the center is a large sundial surmounted by an American eagle. To the west is a statue of a World War I soldier and at the eastern end is a semi-circular overlook dominated by a sculpture representing a victory vase.  
Beyond the burial area to the south is the white stone memorial consisting of a small chapel, a peristyle with a large rose-granite funeral urn at its center, and a map building. The chapel contains a beautiful mosaic portraying an angel sheathing his sword. On two walls of the museum are recorded the names of 284 of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. On the wall facing the door is a large map of inlaid marble depicting the St. Mihiel Offensive.  
St. Mihiel American Cemetery is situated at the west edge of Thiaucourt (M. et M.), France.   
Graves: 4,153  
Unknowns: 117  
MIAS commerated: 284  
Suresnes American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated May 30, 1919  
Originally a World War I cemetery, the Suresnes American Cemetery and Memorial just outside Paris now shelters the remains of U.S. dead of both wars. The 7.5-acre cemetery contains the remains of 1,541 Americans who died in World War I and 24 unknown dead of World War II. Bronze tablets on the walls of the chapel record the names of 974 World War I missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
Suresnes American Cemetery is in the city of Suresnes, 5 miles west of the center of Paris.   
Headstones: 1,565(See note below}  
Graves: 1,541  
Unknown 6 + 24 {See below}  
MIAS COmmerated 974  
Note: 24 unknowns from World War II are also buried here. See listing below.  
World War II:  
The official dates for US Participation in World War II are 7 December 1941 to 31 December 1946  
The US Surgeon General Report from 7 December 1941 to 31 December 1946  
Lists by various tables the breakdown of US Army Battle and Non-Battle Deaths:  
Note:   
Casualty summaries are read from right to left and then bottom to top with the Totals of casualties are listed at the top of Each Table.  
1941 is listed only by December; 1942-1946 are listed from January to December.  
Female officers are further broken down by categories of:   
WAC {Women Army Corps}  
ANC {Army Nurse Corps}  
PT {Physical Therapists}  
DIET {Dietitians}  
Commissioned Officers: Warrant officers Flight Officers Enlisted:  
Summary: Totals: Male: Female: Male: Male: Male: Female:   
Totals: 318,274 53,516 53,272 244 324 2,450 261,782 202   
1941 810 132 132 0 0 0 678 0  
1942 20,734 3,087 3,080 7 30 6 17,611 0  
1943 41,638 9,638 9,594 44 51 444 31,475 30  
1944 149,822 24,530 24,457 73 124 959 124,158 51  
1945 18,097 95,280 13,842 90 89 961 80,799 99  
1946 9,303 2,195 2,165 30 30 80 6,976 22  
Date unknown 87 2 2 0 0 0 85 0   
Causes of Death in Service:  
Battle Deaths:  
Summary: Totals: Male: Female: Male: Male: Male: Female:  
Totals: 225,618 34,090 34,074 16 99 1,151 190,278 0   
1941 487 63 63 0 0 0 424 0  
1942 4,392 822 0 0 3 0 3,567 0  
1943 21,451 4,588 4,588 0 8 151 16,704 0  
1944 125,340 18,396 18,388 8 57 513 106,374 0  
1945 70,540 9,230 9,222 8 30 455 60,825 0  
1946 3,322 989 0 0 1 32 2,300 0   
Date Unknown 86 2 2 0 0 0 84 0  
Non Battle Deaths  
Summary: Totals: Male: Female: Male: Male: Male: Female:  
Totals: 92,656 19,426 19,198 228 225 1,299 71,504 202  
1941 323 69 69 0 0 0 254 0  
1942 16,342 2,265 2,258 7 27 6 14,044 0  
1943 20,187 5,050 5,006 44 43 293 14,771 30  
1944 24,482 6,134 6,069 65 67 446 17,784 51  
1945 25,340 4,702 4,620 82 59 506 19,974 11  
1946 5,981 1,206 1,176 30 29 48 4,676 22  
Date Unknown 1 0 0 0 0 0 1 0   
The report lists the US Army Air Corps and US Army Branches Battle and Non Battle Deaths under several tables.  
The following summaries is based on these tables:  
Note:  
KIA {Killed in action}  
DOW {Died of Wounds}  
DD {Declared Dead}  
AA {Accident Aircraft}  
ANA {Accident Non Aircraft}  
Deaths in Air Corps and all Army Branchs:  
Totals Total Battle Deaths Total Non-Battle Deaths  
KIA DOW DD {AA} {ANA} Disease Other  
Total: 318,274 225,618 192,798 26,762 6,058 92,656 27,628 29,224 26,518 9,286  
1941: 810 487 467 20 0 323 92 142 56 33  
1942: 20,734 4,392 4,170 222 0 16,342 3,069 2,550 9,542 1,181  
1943: 41,638 21,451 19,602 1,733 116 20,187 7,926 5,596 4,736 1,929  
1944: 149,822 125,340 109,855 14,976 509 24,482 9,401 8,281 4,539 2,261  
1945: 95,880 70,540 58,633 9,809 2,098 25,340 6,364 10,208 5,895 2,873  
1946: 9,305 3,322 5 1 3,316 5,981 776 2,446 1,750 1,009  
Unknown 27* 86 66 1 19 1 0 1 0 0  
*Note: Should be 87   
Totals Battle Deaths Total Non-Battle Deaths  
Theater: KIA DOW DD {AA} {ANA} Disease Other  
Within USA 39,982 0 84 0 39,898 14,793 10,174 11,228 3,703  
1941 262 0 0 0 262 71 121 46 24   
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Outside USA 278,292 192,798 26,678 6,058 52,758 12,835 19,050 15,290 5,583  
1941 548 467 20 0 61 21 21 10 9  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Africa-Md East 1,787 932 17 81 151 405 191 108 53  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Carib. Def Com  
& South Atl. 1,691 36 2 0 1,653 919 319 174 241   
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
European 152,109 117,215 16,458 1,361 17,075 3,385 9,420 2,474 1,796  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Mediterranean 46,689 35,377 4,056 978 6,278 1,491 3,307 811 669  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Alaskan Dept. 997 253 16 8 120 65 33 12 10  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Burma China India 7,813 2,997 196 743 4,147 2,030 949 587 581  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown  
Pacific 62,462 33,011 5,889 2,889 20,673 3,501 4,390 10,828 1,954  
1941  
1942  
1943  
1944  
1945  
1946  
Unknown

The US Army Almanac gives the total of US Army/US Army Air Corps Servicemen serving  
1 December 1941-31 August 1945 10,420,000   
Of which Total deaths US Army/US AAF   
7 December 1941-31 December 1946 318,274  
Broken down as   
Battle: 234,874  
{Note All but 51 resulted from Battle casualties  
7 December 1941-31 August 1945}  
Other: 83,400  
{Note: an estimated 72,000 occurred between  
7 December 1941-31 August 1945}  
The US Army Almanac gives the total number of US Battle casualties   
Between 1 December 1941-31 August 1945 {excluding Coast Guard}   
Deaths Wounded Captured/Missing Total  
Navy 36,950 37,778 2,429 77,157  
USMC 19,733 67,207 1,756 88,696  
Air Forces 52,173 17,359 45,850 115,382  
Army 182,701 548,502 89,674 820,877  
Total: 291,557 670,846 139,709 1,102,112   
US Army casualties   
Broken down as  
Infantry 142,962 451,763 66,334 661,059   
Field Artillery 9,585 27,385 5,722 42,692   
Engineer 7,691 18,877 3,238 29,806   
Cavalry 5,135 14,509 2,059 21,703   
Coast Artillery 4,301 6,128 4,848 15,277  
Armored 1,581 4,785 461 6,827   
Other 11,446 25,055 7,012 43,513   
Total 182,701 548,502 89,674 820,877   
The Almanac also notes that of the 18 US Army   
National Guard Divisions in World War II: {p.120}  
Total Battle casualties 185,561 

 

Total of US Servicemen lost their lives in World War II is 405,399 {ABMC record}  
The total interned in ABMC cemeteries for World War II is 93,237  
The total listed on the ABMC Tablets of the Missing is 78,979  
Total returned to the United States is 233,174  
Total of US Soldiers tried by Court Martial/executed 102

 

According to the 1959 Army Almanac, Congress assigned the Secretary of the Army  
The responsibility of the return of the World War II Dead from 3 September 1939 of those who died  
Outside the continental United States and could not Be reburied in their homeland due to wartime   
Shipping restrictions. A time limit of 5 years Ending 31 December 1951 was set by Congress for   
Completion of this work, with the program Assigned to the Army Quartermaster General for   
Dead of all armed services-including accredited civilians.  
Next of kin were advised they had the options of:  
Shipping home for burial in a national/private cemetery;  
Burial in a overseas military Cemetery;  
Burial in a private cemetery in foreign country  
By 1957 the total of World War II  
Dead coming under this program 360,817  
Of Whom Recoverable 281,869  
Of whom unrecoverable 78,948  
Of those recoverable:  
Interred private cemeteries in US 132,801  
Interred National Cemeteries in US 38,475  
Interred National Cemeteries outside US 13,653  
American Military Cemeteries overseas 93,137  
Interred Private cemeteries overseas 3,803  
Total 281,869  
Of which those who were identified 273,375  
Leaving those recovered unidentified 8,494  
Note:  
According to DOD/Missing Personel office  
World War II MIAS as of December 2016 total 73,104  
World War II US Personel Buried at sea 6,061+1*  
*See explanation at Epinal ABMC introduction.

American Battlefield Monuments Commission:  
ABMC breakdown by units:  
KIA MIA MIA recovered Total  
75th Joint Assault Signal Company: 2 1 3  
100th Aero Squadron 7 7  
551st Fighter Squadron: 1 1

 

ABMC records:  
United States:  
East Coast memorial: {Cenopath}  
The World War II East Coast Memorial is located in Battery Park, New York City at the southern end of Manhattan Island. It is about 150 yards from the South Ferry subway station on the IRT Lines and overlooks the Statue of Liberty in New York Harbor. It stands just south of historic Fort Clinton on a site furnished by the Department of Parks of the City of New York.  
Wall of the missing 4609

 

West Coast memorial: {Cenopath}  
The World War II West Coast Memorial is located on a high ground overlooking the entrance to San Francisco Harbor. It is at the intersection of Washington Boulevard and Kobbe Avenue in the Presidio of San Francisco, California near the southern edge of the Golden Gate Bridge.   
Wall of the Missing 412

 

Europe:  
Belgium:  
Ardennes American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 11, 1960  
The approach drive at Ardennes American Cemetery and Memorial in Belgium leads to the memorial, a stone structure bearing on its façade a massive American eagle and other sculptures. Within the memorial is the chapel, three large wall maps composed of inlaid marbles, marble panels depicting combat and supply activities and other ornamental features. Along the outside of the memorial, 462 names are inscribed on the granite Tablets of the Missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. The façade on the far north end, that overlooks the burial area, bears the insignia, in mosaic, of the major U.S. units that operated in northwest Europe in World War II.  
The 90-acre cemetery contains the graves of 5,323 of our military dead, many of whom died in the 1944 Ardennes winter offensive (Battle of the Bulge). The headstones are aligned in straight rows that form a Greek cross on the lawns and are framed by tree masses. The cemetery served as the location of the central identification point for the American Graves Registration Service of the War Department during much of the life of the service.  
Ardennes American Cemetery is located near the southeast edge of Neupré (Neuville-en-Condroz), 12 miles southwest of Liège, Belgium.   
Graves: 5,329  
Headstones 5,311  
Cases where 2 identifed Airman  
buried together in Single graves 3  
777 headstones mark the   
Graves of Unknowns 792  
MIAS commerated: 462   
MIAs broken down as  
US Army/US Army Air Forces 447  
US Navy 15  
Flanders:   
Flanders Field American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated August 8, 1937   
The Flanders Field American Cemetery and Memorial in Belgium occupies a 6.2-acre site. Masses of graceful trees and shrubbery frame the burial area and screen it from passing traffic. At the ends of the paths leading to three of the corners of the cemetery are circular retreats, with benches and urns. At this peaceful site rest 368 of our military dead, most of whom gave their lives in liberating the soil of Belgium in World War I. Their headstones are aligned in four symmetrical areas around the white stone chapel that stands in the center of the cemetery.  
Flanders Field American Cemetery lies on the southeast edge of the town of Waregem, Belgium, along the Lille-Gent Autoroute E-17. It is located 175 miles north of Paris and 52 miles west of Brussels. The cemetery is within 44 miles of Brugge, Belgium and 22 miles of Gent, Belgium.   
Graves: 368  
Of which Unkowns 21  
MIAS commerated: 43

 

 

Henri-Chapelle; Didicated July 9, 1960  
At the Henri-Chapelle American Cemetery and Memorial in Belgium, covering 57 acres, rest 7,992 of our military dead, most of whom lost their lives during the advance of the U.S. armed forces into Germany. Their headstones are arranged in gentle arcs sweeping across a broad green lawn that slopes gently   
downhill. A highway passes through the cemetery. West of the highway is an overlook that affords an excellent view of the rolling Belgian countryside, once a battlefield.  
To the east is the long colonnade that, with the chapel and map room, forms the memorial overlooking the burial area. The chapel is simple, but richly ornamented. In the map room are two maps of military operations, carved in black granite, with inscriptions recalling the achievements of our forces. On the rectangular piers of the colonnade are inscribed the names of 450 missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. The seals of the states and territories are also carved on these piers.  
The cemetery possesses great military historic significance as it holds fallen Americans of two major efforts, one covering the U.S. First Army's drive in September 1944 through northern France, Belgium, Holland and Luxembourg into Germany, and the second covering the Battle of the Bulge. It was from the temporary cemetery at Henri-Chapelle that the first shipments of remains of American war dead were returned to the United States for permanent burial. The repatriation program began on July 27, 1947 at a special ceremony at the cemetery when the disinterment began. The first shipment of 5,600 American war dead from Henri-Chapelle left Antwerp, Belgium the first week of October 1947. An impressive ceremony was held, with over 30,000 Belgian citizens attending, along with representatives of the Belgium government and senior Americans.  
Henri-Chapelle American Cemetery lies two miles northwest of the village of Henri-Chapelle, Belgium, which is four and a half miles northwest of the Welkenraedt exit (seven miles from the German border) on the Aachen-Antwerp autoroute.   
Graves: 7,992  
Headstones 7,987  
Unknown 94  
Missing Commerated 450  
England:  
Cambridge American Cemetery and Memorial Dedicated July 16, 1956   
The Cambridge American Cemetery and Memorial site in England, 30.5 acres in total, was donated by the University of Cambridge. It lies on a slope with the west and south sides framed by woodland. The cemetery contains the remains of 3,812 of our military dead; 5,127 names are recorded on the Tablets of the Missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. Most died in the Battle of the Atlantic or in the strategic air bombardment of northwest Europe.  
Cambridge American Cemetery is situated 3 miles west of the university city of Cambridge, England, on highway A-1303 and 60 miles north of London.   
Graves: 3,812  
Unknowns: 24  
MIAS COmmerated 5,127  
MIAS Broken down as:  
US Army/US Army Air Corps 3,524  
US Navy 1,371  
US Coast Guard 201  
USMC 30  
Note: Among graves is one grave containing two servicemen and one grave containing three servicemen  
Those remains were known but could not be separated. 

 

France:  
Brittany American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 20, 1956  
The Brittany American Cemetery and Memorial in France covers 28 acres of rolling farm country near the eastern edge of Brittany and contains the remains of 4,410 of our war dead, most of whom lost their lives in the Normandy and Brittany Campaigns of 1944. Along the retaining wall of the memorial terrace are inscribed the names of 498 of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
The gray granite memorial, containing the chapel as well as two large operations maps with narratives and flags of our military services, overlooks the burial area. Stained glass and sculpture embellish the structure. The lookout platform of the tower, reached by 98 steps, affords a view of the stately pattern of the headstones, as well as of the peaceful surrounding countryside stretching northward to the sea and Mont St. Michel, France. The cemetery is located on the site of the temporary American St. James Cemetery, established on August 4, 1944 by the U.S. Third Army. It marks the point where the American forces made their breakthrough from the hedgerow country of Normandy into the plains of Brittany during the offensive around Avranches, France.  
Brittany American Cemetery lies one and a half miles southeast of the village of St. James (Manche), France, 12 miles south of Avranches, and 14 miles north of Fougères.   
Graves: 4,410  
Headstones: 4,408  
Of which Unknown: 97  
Broken down as  
95 individual unknowns 95  
Of which graves contain  
Two unknowns in one grave  
Which couldn’t be separated 2  
MIAS commerated 498  
MIAS broken down as  
US Army/US Army air Forces 449  
US Navy 48  
US Coast Guard 1  
Epinal American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 23, 1956  
The Epinal American Cemetery and Memorial in France, 48.6 acres in extent, is sited on a plateau 100 feet above the Moselle River in the foothills of the Vosges Mountains. It contains the graves of 5,255 of our military dead, most of whom lost their lives in the campaigns across northeastern France to the Rhine River and beyond into Germany. The cemetery was established in October 1944 by the 46th Quartermaster Graves Registration Company of the U.S. Seventh Army as it drove northward from southern France through the Rhone Valley into Germany. The cemetery became the repository for the fatalities in the bitter fighting through the Heasbourg Gap during the winter of 1944-45.  
The memorial, a rectangular structure with two large bas-relief panels, consists of a chapel, portico, and map room with a mosaic operations map. On the walls of the Court of Honor, which surround the memorial, are inscribed the names of 424 of the missing. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. Stretching northward is a wide, tree-lined mall that separates the two large burial plots. At the northern end of the mall, the circular flagpole plaza forms an overlook affording a view of a wide sweep of the Moselle Valley.  
On May 12, 1958, 13 caskets draped with American flags were placed side by side at the memorial. Each casket contained the remains of one World War II unknown American, each from one of the thirteen permanent American military cemeteries in the European theater of operations. In a solemn ceremony, Gen. Edward J. O'Neill, commanding general of the U.S. Army Communication Zone, Europe, selected the unknown to represent the European theater. According to the ABMC brochure on Epinal ABMC   
Cemetery, “…The hearse, under escort , proceeded to Toul-Rosiers Air base in France, where the Unknown was flown to Naples, Italy and loaded aboard the USS Blandy. As soon as the loading was  
Completed , the USS Blandy departed Naples to rendezvous in the Atlantic with a U.S. Naval task Force   
Carrying two other Unknowns, one from the Pacific Theatre of World War II and from the Korean War.  
A similar Ceremony to the one held at Epinal American Cemetery was conducted by the Commander of the Naval Task Force to determine which of the World War II Unknowns would represent both the Atlantic and Pacific Theatres of that War..” {.p.7} One set of remains was selected to represent World War II; the other was given a military funeral at sea.   
On Memorial Day, 1958 the remains from World War II and the Korean War were buried alongside the unknown from World War I at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier at Arlington National Cemetery.  
A fourth crypt was set aside for an unknown serviceman of the Vietnam Conflict; it was indeed filled with a unknown from that conflict-who however was later identified.   
The Epinal American Cemetery is located approximately four miles southeast of Epinal, France, on the D-157 Departmental road (Rue Camille Krantz), in the village of Dinoze-Quèquement.  
Buried here: 5,255  
Broken down as:  
Graves: 5,252  
1 grave holds 3 Identified  
Dead that could not be  
Separately Identified 3  
Unknowns 69  
Note: Among Unknowns one grave   
has two remains  
MIAS commerated 424  
Missing broken down as  
US Army/US Air Forces 419  
US Navy 5  
Lorraine American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 19, 1960  
The Lorraine American Cemetery and Memorial in France covers 113.5 acres and contains the largest number of graves of our military dead of World War II in Europe, a total of 10,489. Their headstones are arranged in nine plots in a generally elliptical design extending over the beautiful rolling terrain of eastern Lorraine and culminating in a prominent overlook feature. Most of the dead here were killed while driving the German forces from the fortress city of Metz, France toward the Siegfried Line and the Rhine River. Initially, there were over 16,000 Americans interred in the St. Avold region in France, mostly from the U.S. Seventh Army's Infantry and Armored Divisions and its cavalry groups. St. Avold served as a vital communications center for the vast network of enemy defenses guarding the western border of the Third Reich.  
The memorial, which stands on a plateau to the west of the burial area, contains ceramic operations maps with narratives and service flags. High on its exterior front wall is the large figure of St. Nabor, the martyred Roman soldier overlooking the silent host. On each side of the memorial, and parallel to its front, stretch the Tablets of the Missing on which are inscribed 444 names. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified. The entire area is framed in woodland.  
Lorraine American Cemetery is less than one mile north of the town of St. Avold, France on highway N-33. St. Avold, which is 28 miles east of Metz, France and 17 miles southwest of Saarbrücken, Germany.   
Buried here: 10,489  
Headstones: 10,487  
Note: 1 headstone marks a  
Grave in which three identified  
Dead are buried in one grave  
Unkowns: 151  
MIAS Commerated: 444  
Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 7, 1960  
The Normandy American Cemetery and Memorial in France is located on the site of the temporary American St. Laurent Cemetery, established by the U.S. First Army on June 8, 1944 and the first American cemetery on European soil in World War II. The cemetery site, at the north end of its half mile access road, covers 172.5 acres and contains the graves of 9,387 of our military dead, most of whom lost their lives in the D-Day landings and ensuing operations. On the Walls of the Missing, in a semicircular garden on the east side of the memorial, are inscribed 1,557 names. Rosettes mark the names of those since recovered and identified.  
Normandy American Cemetery sits on a cliff overlooking Omaha Beach and the English Channel, east of St. Laurent-sur-Mer and northwest of Bayeux in Colleville-sur-Mer, 170 miles west of Paris.  
Graves: 9,386+1 {See note}  
Known: 9,080  
Unknown: 307  
MIAS commorated 1,557  
Note the Normandy ABMC Cemetery includes 1 World War fatality among World War II burials-this is   
Lt. Quentin Roosevelt KIA 1918 who was first buried near the site of his death and was never buried in a   
World War I ABMC cemetery; he was later reburied beside his brother Brig Gen. Theodore Roosevelt Jr.

 

Rhone American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated July 26, 1956  
The site of the Rhone American Cemetery and Memorial in France was selected because of its historic location along the route of the U.S. Seventh Army's drive up the Rhone Valley. It was established on August 19, 1944 after the Seventh Army's surprise landing in southern France.  
Rhone American Cemetery is in the city of Draguignan, France, located 40 miles west of Cannes and 16 miles inland. It can be reached from Paris, Marseille, St. Raphael or Nice via Autoroute A6/A7/A8 (toll highway) by taking the Le Muy exit onto highway D1555 to Draguignan.  
Known 861  
Unknown 62  
MIAS commorated 294   
MIAS Broken down as  
US Army/US Army Air Corps 257  
US Navy 37  
Sursenis American Cemetery and Memorial dedicated May 30, 1919  
Originally a World War I cemetery, the Suresnes American Cemetery and Memorial just outside Paris now shelters the remains of U.S. dead of both wars. The 7.5-acre cemetery contains the remains of 1,541 Americans who died in World War I and 24 unknown dead of World War II. Bronze tablets on the walls of the chapel record the names of 974   
US Army Brigades:  
2nd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
3rd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
11th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
27th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
30th Armored Brigade Combat Team  
32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
33rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
36th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
37th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
39th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
40th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
41st Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
48th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
50th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
53rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
56th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
58th Expeditionary Military Intelligence Brigade  
67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade  
67th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
69th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
71st Airborne Brigade (United States)  
72nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
79th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
86th Infantry Brigade Combat Team  
90th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
92nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
93rd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
116th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
120th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
157th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
158th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
162nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
165th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
170th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
171st Infantry Brigade (United States)  
Decorations:  
*Cold War Victory Medal. Period. September 2, 1945 – December 26, 1991.  
Awarded by states of Louisiana and Texas; awarded by ribbon form [Alaska].  
*Alaska Commendation Medal  
*Louisiana Emergency Service Medal

 

US Army Corps of Engineers

2nd Eingineer Combat Battalion  
17th Armored Engineer Battalion  
81st Engineer Combat Battalion   
168th Engineer Combat Battalion  
296th Combat Engineer Battalion  
352nd Engineer Battalion  
809th Engineer Aviation Battalion

Infantry Armies:  
US Army emblems/Divisions/History:  
SSI: Shoulder Sleeve Insignia  
CSIB: Combat Service Identification Badge  
DUI: Distinctive Unit Insignia  
The Following descriptions of emblems/summary of service come from the 1919 National Geographic magazine on heraldry; the 1959 US Army Almanac; 1999 Army Lineage series.  
Casualty Figures are given from the US Army Almanac except where otherwise noted.

Note: “DOW figures are included in WIA figures. Total battle casualty figure for WW I includes KIA and WIA only; for WW II and Korea it includes KIA, WIA, captured and missing. Sources: WW I-Sec of War Rpt, 1926; WW II-Army Battle figures and Nonbattle deaths in World War II, 7 dec 1941-31 Dec 46. Final Report, DA; Korea-Battle casualties of the Army, 30 Sept 54, OACS G-1/ Da.” {US Army Almanac footnote Page 651}.  
Key:  
RA Regular Army  
NG National Guard  
AR/OR Army Reserve/Organized Reserves: Organized Reserves redesignated Organzied Reserve  
Corps In March 1948; redesignated Army Reserve in 1952… Crest : That for the Regiments   
And separate battalions of the Army Reserve: On a wreath of the colors {or and azure} the  
Lexington Minute Man Proper. The statue of the Minute Man, Captain John Parker { H.H.  
Kitson, Sculptor}, stands on the Common in Lexington, Mass.” {Army Lineage series}   
KIA Killed in action  
WIA Wounded in action  
DOW Died of Wounds  
U.S. Army [Armored]  
Note Armored Divisions SSI are the same as 1st Armored Division except that the Arabic numeral -- appears in the apex of the triangle. {US Army Almanac}  
According to Wyllie: “The Insignia of the Tank Corps is emblematic of the fact that tanks combine the functions of cavalry, artillery, and infantry, the yellow being the cavalry color, red artillery, and blue infantry.” 

1st Armored Division: aka “Old Ironsides” {RA}  
SSI: Triangular design of red, blue, and yellow, containing the track of a tank and a cannon in black.   
A bolt of lighting is superimposed on these. The Arabic numeral 1 appears in the apex of the triangle.   
Casualty listing from the US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualites: 7,096  
KIA: 1,194  
WIA: 5,168  
DOW: 234  
2nd Armored Division: aka “Hell on Wheels” {RA}  
SSI: See description explanation  
Casualty listing from the US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 5,864  
KIA: 981  
WIA: 4,557  
DOW: 202  
3rd Armored Division: “Spearhead Division” {RA}  
SSI: See description explanation  
Casualty listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 9,243  
KIA: 1,810  
WIA: 6,963  
DOW: 316  
4th Armored Division: {RA}  
“Traditional Designation or Nickname: The division has no officially adopted nickname or traditional designation. Troopers have preferred to be known as members of the 4th Armored Division” {US Army Alamanac}  
Casualty listing from the US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 6,212  
KIA: 1,143  
WIA: 4,551  
DOW: 213

 

5th Armored Division: Victory Division” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from the US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 3,075  
KIA: 570  
WIA: 2,442  
DOW: 140  
6th Armored Division: “The Super Sixth” {RA}  
Casualty listing from the US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 4,670  
KIA: 833  
WIA: 3,666  
DOW: 156

 

7th Armored Division: “Lucky Seventh” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 5,799  
KIA: 898  
WIA: 3,811  
DOW: 200  
8th Armored Division “The Thundering Herd” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 2,011  
KIA: 393  
WIA: 1,572  
DOW: 73  
9th Armored Division:”Phantom Division” {RA}  
Note on Nickname: “Called Phantom Division by the Germans in World War II” {US Army Almanac}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 3,845  
KIA: 570  
WIA: 2,280  
DOW: 123  
10th Armored Division: “Tiger Division” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 4,031  
KIA: 642  
WIA: 3,109  
DOW: 132  
11th Armored Division:” Thunderbolt” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 2,877  
KIA: 432  
WIA: 2,394  
DOW: 90  
12th Armored Division: “Hellcat Division” {RA}  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 3,527

KIA: 616  
WIA: 2,416  
DOW: 109  
13th Armored Division: “Black Cat Division” {RA}  
Activated 15 October 1942 at Camp Beale, California  
Inactivated 15 November 1945 at Camp Cook, California  
Allotted to Organized Reserves 8 August 1947  
Activated 21 August 1947 at Los Angeles, California  
Inactivated 1 March 1952 at Los Angeles, California  
Allotted to the Regular Army 25 February 1953  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 1,176  
KIA: 214  
WIA: 912  
DOW: 39  
14th Armored Division: “Liberator Division” {RA}  
Activated 15 November 1942 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas  
Inactivated 16 September 1945 at Camp Patrick Henry, Virginia  
Allotted to Regular Army 25 February 1953  
Casualty listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 2,690  
KIA: 505  
WIA: 1,955  
DOW: 55

 

16th Armored Division.  
Activated 15 July 1943 at Camp Chaffee, Arkansas  
Inactivated 15 October 1945 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey  
Disbanded 23 March 1953  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac  
World War II  
Casualties: 32  
KIA: 4  
WIA: 28  
DOW: 1  
20th Armored Division.  
Activated 15 March 1943 at Camp Campbell, Kentucky.  
Inactivated 2 April 1946 at Camp Hood, Texas.  
Disbanded 23 March 1953.  
Casualty Listing from US Army Almanac:  
World War II  
Casualties: 186  
KIA: 46  
WIA: 134  
DOW: 13  
27th Armored Division SSI/history-see 27th Infantry Division   
40th Armored Division SSI/history-see 40th Infantry Division  
50th Armored Division SSI/History-see 44th Infantry Divsion  
U.S. Army [Cavalry]  
1st Division: aka “The First team” [RA]  
SSI: Large shield of cavalry color, yellow, with black diagonal bar and throughbred horse’s head in upper left corner.  
According to US Army Almanac:  
Activated 13 September 1921 at Fort Bliss, Texas  
Redesignated 1st Cavalry Division, Special, 4 December 1943  
Redesignated 1st Cavalry Division 25 March 1949.  
World War II Korean War  
Casualites: 4,055 16,498  
KIA: 734 2,823  
WIA: 3,311 12,378  
DOW: 236 292 

 

U.S. Army: [Infantry]  
1st Division: aka “The Big Red One”/”The Fighting First” {RA}  
Slogan: No Mission Two Difficult; No Sacrifice Too Great; Duty First.  
SSI: Red Arabic numeral “1” on solid drab background  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“The First Divison was the first in France, its headquarters arriving there June 27, 1917; and it was the last complete division to return, in September, 1919. It was the first to the Front, the first to fire at the enemy, the first to attack, the first to make a raid, the first to suffer casualties and the first to inflict casualties, and finally, the first to be cited in general orders.  
“..In all the division passed 93 days in active sectors and 127 in so-called quiet sectors; but the word “quiet” is merely relative, because, no matter how peaceful it may have been before, when occupied by American troops the enemy had no rest, and for their own protection the Germans were obliged to reciprocate the attentions they received.  
This division captured 6,469 prisoners and advanced 51 kilometers against resistance, with a casualty list of 4,411 battle deaths and 17,204 wounded.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I: World War II:  
Casualties: 22,230 20,659  
KIA 3,730 3,616  
WIA 18,590 15,208  
DOW 1,266 664  
2nd Division: aka “Indianhead Division” {RA}  
Slogan: Second to None  
SSI: Red Indian head in full head-dress of black tipped white eagle feathers on a white star superimposed on a black shield.  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“The insignia of the Second Division was evolved by a truck driver, according to report. He painted the device on the side of his truck and it was selected as the insignia of the division.  
The color of the background on which the star is placed shows the battalion or independent company in the regiment, according to the following schedule: Black, Headquarters Company; green, supply company; purple, Machine Gun Company; red, First Battalion; yellow, Second Battalion; and blue, Third Battalion.  
The shape of the background showed the regiment as follows: Ninth Infantry, pentagon; Twenty-third Infantry, circle; Fifth Marines, square; Sixth Marines, diamond; Twelfth Field Artillery, horizontal oblong; Fifteenth Field Artillery, vertical oblong; Seventeenth Field Artillery, Projectile; and Second Engineers, castle.”   
“The division passed 66 days in active sectors and 71 in quiet: it advanced 60 kilometers against resistance, lost 4,478 killed and 17,752 wounded, and captured 12,026 of the enemy  
The Second led all our divisions in the number of Distinguished Service Crosses being awarded, 664 being the last official report, but it is undoubtedly greater now.”  
Note: during World War I the 5th and 6th USMC Regiments attached to this unit wore the 2nd Division SSI  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I: World War II:  
Casualties: 11,746 16,795  
KIA 1,964 3,031  
WIA 9,872 12,785  
DOW 719 457  
3rd Division: aka “Marne Division” {RA}  
Slogan: Nous Resterons La!  
SSI: A square containing three diagonal white striped on a dark blue field  
Remarks: According to Wyllie:  
“The Third was never stationed in a quiet sector, but was 86 days in active service-more than any other division with the exception of the First. It advanced 41 kilometers against resistance, captured 2,240 prisoners, and lost 3,177 killed and 12,940 wounded, being exceeded in its casualty list by the First and Second Divisions only.   
The three white stripes of its insignia are symbolical of the three major operations in which the division participated-the Marne, St. Mihiel, and the Meuse-Argonne. The blue field symbolizes the loyalty of those who placed their lives on the altar of self-sacrifice in defense of the American ideals of liberty and justice.”   
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II: Korea:  
Casualties: 15,401 25,977 10,078  
KIA 2,637 4,922 1,657  
WIA 12,764 18,766 7,939  
DOW 764 636 186  
4th Division: aka Ivy Division/Famous Fourth {RA}  
Slogan: Steadfast and Loyal  
SSI: Four Green ivy leaves attached at the stems and opening at the four corners of a square on a brown background. {This is a double pun –the roman numeral for four is IV-which sounds the same as ivy}  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“It captured 2,756 prisioners: advanced 24 ½ kilometers against resistance: spent 7 days in a quiet sector and 38 in ative, and lost 2,611 killed and 9,893 wounded…:  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II   
Casualties: 12,820 22,660  
KIA 2,160 4,097  
WIA 10,660 17,371  
DOW 743 757  
5th Division: aka “Red Diamond Division” {RA}  
Slogan: We Will  
SSI: A red diamond. According to Wyille:  
“The insignia, the Ace of Diamonds, was placed on all divisional baggage as a distinctive mark before leaving the United States for overseas service. No significant meaning is recalled, other than the red was a compliment to the then commanding general who came from the artillery. The following explanations have been made, however:  
“Diamond dye-it never runs.”  
“A diamond is made up of two adjacent isosceles triangles, which make for the greatest strength..”  
…This division captured 2,356 prisoners; advanced 29 kilometers against resistance; spent 71 days in quiet sectors and 32 in active; lost 1,976 killed and 6,864 wounded…”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualites: 9,116 12,818  
KIA 1,630 2,298  
WIA 7,486 9,549  
DOW 490 358  
6th Division: aka “Sightseeing Sixth” {RA}  
SSI: A six-pointed red star. According to Wyille:  
“The insignia is a six-pointed star in red, and is frequently seen with the figure “6” superimposed on the star, but that was never authorized. This division is reported to have marched more than any other in the A.E.F. and known as the “Sight-Seeing Sixth.…It occupied a sector in Vosges under French command September 3 to October 11 and was in reserve in the Meuse-Argonne offensive November 2 to November 11, spending 40 days in quiet sectors and none in a active sector. It captured 12 prisoners and lost 93 killed and 453 wounded.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 386 2,370  
KIA 38 410  
WIA 348 1,957  
DOW 30 104  
6th Airborne Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
7th Division: Aka “Bayonet” {RA}  
Shoulder patch: Red circular patch bearing black hourglass formed by inverted figure 7 and superimposed 7  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II Korea  
Casualties: 1,709 9,212 15,126  
KIA 204 1,948 2,521  
WIA 1,505 7,258 11,164  
DOW 83 386 306  
8th Division: “Golden Arrow Division” {RA}  
Slogan: These are my Credentials  
SSI: An upward pointing golden arrow piercing a golden figure 8 on a blue shield  
The division went oversees in November 1918 and returned to the United States August 1919  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
‘’’…When the armistice was signed the artillery, engineers, and one regiment of infantry {the Eighth, now on duty at Coblenz} had left for France. The reminder of the division was at the port ready to leave, but as all troop movements were at once suspended, the division complete never reached France. Nevertheless, it lost 6 men killed and 29 wounded….”  
Wyillie is the source for Divisional’s World War I casualties.  
The US Army Almanac is the source for Divsional’s World War II Casualties.  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 13,986  
KIA 6 2,532  
WIA 29 10,057  
DOW 288  
9th Division {RA}  
SSI: An octofoil, a design of eight petals, on a khaki background. The upper part of the octofoil is in red, the lower part is in blue, and there is a white disc in the center  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 23,277  
KIA : 3,856  
WIA: 17,416  
DOW: 648  
9th Airborne Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
10th Division: {World War I formation}  
SSI: On a blue square background the Roman Numeral “X” in gold surrounded by a gold circle.  
Remarks: According to Wyllie: “The Tenth Division was organized at Camp Funston in August 1918. It never reached France.” Not listed in US Army Almanac.   
10th Mountain Division {RA} aka “Mountaineers”  
SSI: two red bayonets crossed to form a Roman numeral X, superimposed on a blue powder keg edged in white. The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 4,072  
KIA: 872  
WIA: 3,134  
DOW 81

11th Division: {World War I formation} aka “Lafayette Division”  
SSI: On a red circle a profile of General Lafayette in blue.  
Remarks: According to Wyllie:  
“The Eleventh Division was organized at Camp Meade, Maryland in August, 1918, and like all divisions numbered from 9 to 20, inclusive {several of which chose no insignia} it never left the United States. It became known as the Lafayette Division, the profile of the Revolutionary hero being represented in the insignia.” No casualty reports are listed for this division in the US Army Almanac.  
11th Infantry Division  
SSI:   
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
11th Airborne Division: Aka “Angels” {RA}   
SSI: A shield of royal blue. A red circle is centered on the shield and contains a white Arabic numeral 11. The circle is bordered in white with white wings rising obliquely from the white periphery. The word Airborne is aligned across the arc of the shield  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 2,431  
KIA: 494  
WIA: 1,926  
DOW: 120  
12th Division: {World War I formation} aka “Plymouth Division”  
SSI: On a gold diamond a blue diamond showing the number 12 in red in front of a gold sword lengthwise between two gold mullets.  
Motto: Plymouth Division.  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“The Twelve Division was organized at Camp Devens in July, 1918, and took the name of the Plymouth Division because it was recruited from the New England States.”  
No casualty reports are listed for this division in the US Army Almanac  
12th Division: aka “Philippine Division/12th Infantry Division “Philippine Scouts”  
SSI: Caribou head in gold on a red, khaki-bordered shield.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units World War II casualties are: “Undetermined.”  
According to the ABMC records, this Division {including both Philippine Army and US Army units attached to it} suffered approximately 6,737 fatalities. {Note: the Philippine Division is not to be confused with the Philippine Constabulary Division {“Philippine Scouts”}; the Phillippine Constabulary Division was composed of four regiments {1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th} which according to ABMC records had a total of 3 dead.}  
The Philippine Division in World War II:  
Post Service Command {PS}. ABMC lists 175 dead  
1st Philippine Coast Artillery. ABMC lists 1 dead  
12th Medical Battalion {PS}. ABMC lists 121 dead  
12th Medical Regiment {PS}. ABMC lists 13 dead   
12th Military Police Company {PS}. ABMC lists 40 dead.  
12th Ordnance Company {PS}. ABMC lists 45 dead  
12th Quartermaster Battalion. {PS} ABMC lists 70 dead  
12th Quartermaster Company HQ {PS} . ABMC lists 3 dead.  
12th Quartermaster Regiment (United States) (PS). ABMC lists 90 dead  
12th Replacement Battalion {PS}. ABMC lists 2 dead  
12th Signal Company {PS}. ABMC lists 77 dead  
14th Engineer Regiment {PS}. ABMC lists 324 dead  
14th Engineer Battalion {PS}. ABMC lists 4 dead  
17th Ordnance Company {US Army}. ABMC lists 45 dead  
23rd Field Artillery Battery A. {PS}. ABMC lists 159 dead  
23rd Field Artillery/1st Battalion {PS}. ABMC lists 1 dead.  
24th Field Artillery {PS}. ABMC lists 309 dead  
26th Cavalry Regiment (PS). ABMC lists 301 dead  
31st Infantry {US Army}. ABMC lists 936 dead  
43rd Infantry(PS). ABMC lists 31 dead  
45th Infantry(PS). ABMC lists 1,039 dead  
47th Infantry(PS). ABMC lists 1 dead  
47th Motor Transport Company (PS).ABMC lists 1 dead  
57th Infantry(PS).ABMC lists 983 dead  
59th Coast Artillery {US Army}.{Corregidor} ABMC lists 329 dead+ 1 dead {Col Paul Bunker}  
60th Coast Artillery (United States).{Corregidor} ABMC lists 390 dead  
71st Medical Battalion (PS). ABMC lists 0 dead  
74th Quartermaster Bakery Co (PS). ABMC lists 17 dead  
75th Ordnance Depot Company {US Army}. ABMC lists 3 dead  
75th Ordnance Company {US Army}. ABMC lists 35 dead   
86th Field Artillery (PS). ABMC lists 169 total (8 Dead for Regiment + 161 dead for Battalion)  
88th Field Artillery {PS}. ABMC lists 186 dead  
91st Coast Artillery {PS}. ABMC lists 202 dead  
92nd Coast Artillery {PS}.{Corregidor} ABMC lists 200 dead  
200th Coast Artillery {US Army}- ABMC lists 373 dead  
202nd Philippine Engineer Battalion {US Army}. ABMC lists 9 dead  
252nd Signal Construction Company {PS}. ABMC lists 44 dead  
515th Coast Artillery Regiment.{US Army} ABMC lists 207 dead  
808th MP Company {US Army} – ABMC lists 90 dead  
13th Division {World War I formation}  
SSI: Description/remarks: “The Thirteenth Division was organized at Camp Lewis, Washington, in September, 1918. The device includes the two proverbial “bad luck” symbols, the figure 13 and a black cat, surrounded by the “good luck” horseshoe, indicative of the doughboy’s confidence in his ability to overcome all hoodoos.” {Wyllie}  
No casualty reports are listed for this division in the US Army Almanac  
13th Airborne Division: Aka “Golden Talon”  
SSI: Description: A Golden Talon on a black background  
The US Army Almanac reports on World War II Casualties: “Not listed”  
According to ABMC records: At least 558 fatalites.  
193rd Glider Infantry 38  
194th Glider Infantry 103  
507th Para Inf 53  
513th Para Inf 192   
517th Para Inf  
464th Para FAB 2  
466th Para FAB 27  
680th Glid FAB 17  
681st Glid. FAB 8  
139th Air Eng Batt 8  
155th Air Antcraft Batt 24+1  
224th Air Med Com 5  
17th Para Main Co  
HQ Co 17th Air  
MP Platoon  
717th Air Ord Main Co  
517th Air Sig Co 2  
411th Air Quartermaster Co 2  
17th Counter Intell Corps Det  
Band  
Rec Platoon  
550th Air Inf Batt 36  
761st Tank Bat 24  
811th Tank Destroyer Batt 16  
14th Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude  
16th Division {World War I}  
Stationed at Camp Kearny, California. Not listed in either US Army Alamanac nor in Wyllie.  
“…16th Division demobilized 8 March 1919 at Camp Kearny, Calif…” {Army Lineage series}  
17th Division  
World War I stationed at Camp Beauregard Louisiana  
World War II reformed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
17th Airborne Division aka “Thunder from Heaven/Golden Talon”{RA}  
SSI: A black disk containing a stretching claw in gold; above the disk a tab in the form of an arc contains the word Airborne  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 6,745  
KIA: 1,191  
WIA: 4,904  
DOW: 191

18th Division {World War I} later changed to 39th Division  
18th Division aka “Cactus Division”{RA}  
Slogan: Noli Ne TangerI” {No One strikes me with immunity}  
Demobilized February 1919 at Camp Travis, Texas  
18th Airborne Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
19th Division {World War I}  
Not listed in either US Army Alamanac nor in Wyllie  
21st Airborne Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
22nd Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
23rd Division aka “Americal Division” {RA}  
SSI: Four white stars in the form of the Southern Cross on a Blue Shield  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 4,050  
KIA: 981  
WIA: 3,052  
DOW: 176  
24th Division aka “Victory Divison” aka “Taro Division” {RA}  
SSI: Green taro leaf bordered in yellow, superimposed on a red circle bordered in black  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II: Korean War:  
Casualties: 7,012 11,889  
KIA: 1,374 2,639  
WIA: 5,621 7,576  
DOW: 315 181  
26th Division aka “Yankee Division” {NG-New England}  
Slogan:  
SSI: Dark Blue YD on an olive drab background. “…used the initials thereof for its insignia.” {Wyille}  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“The Twenty-sixth Division is the first of the National Guard divisions, and was formed from the National Guard of the New England States….The Twenty-Sixth was the first National Guard Division to enter the line and was preceded in this by the First Division only…This Division spent 148 days in quiet sectors and 45 in active, being exceeded in total time by the First Division only. It captured 3, 148 prisoners, advanced 37 kilometers against resistance, and lost 2,135 killed and 11,325 wounded. Standing sixth among the divisions in casualty list…”  
“…26th Division demobilized 3 May 1919 at Camp Devens, Mass..” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 13,644 10,701  
KIA: 1,525 1,850  
WIA: 12,077 7,886  
DOW: 694 262  
27th Division {NG- New York}  
Slogan:  
SSI: “The insignia is an “N.Y.” in monogram and the seven principal stars of the constellation Orion, in compliment to the division commander, Maj. J.F. O’Ryan. A unique feature in connection with this insignia is that only soldiers rated by the company commanders “as first-class soldiers” were permitted to wear it.” {Wyille}  
Remarks: according to Wyille:  
“The Twenty-seventh spent 57 days in active sectors-there are no quiet sectors on the British front. It captured 2,357 prisioners, and advanced 11 kilometers against resistance, losing 1,785 killed and 7,201 wounded.”   
Convertred and redesignated 27th Armored Division 1 February 1955 {US Army Almanac}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 8,334 6,533  
KIA: 1,442 1,512  
WIA: 6,892 4,980  
DOW: 387 332  
28th Division aka “Keystone” & “Bloody Bucket” {NG-NY and PA}  
Slogan: Fire and Movement  
SSI: The Keystone of Pennsylvania was selected as its device. {Wyllie}   
Remarks: according to Wyllie   
“…It was 31 days in quiet sectors and 49 in active, capturing 921 prisoners; it advanced 10 kilometers against resistance and lost 2,551 killed and 11,429 wounded, the highest of any National Guard division, and was exceeded only by the First, Second, and Third regular divisions…”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 14,139 16,762  
KIA: 2,165 2,316  
WIA: 11,974 9,609  
DOW: 709 367  
29th Division aka “Blue and Gray Division” {NG-NJ; Maryland; Delaware; Virginia; District of Columbia}  
Slogan: “29 Let’s Go”  
SSI: “The divisional insignia is taken from the Korean symbol of good luck, and the personnel, partly from the north and partly from the south, was responsible for its name, the Blue and Gray Division, and for the colors of the insignia.” {Wyllie}   
Overseas: June 1918  
Remarks: according to Wyllie  
“…It spent 59 days in quiet sectors and 23 in active. It captured 2,187 prisoners, advanced 7 kilometers against resistance, and lost 951 killed and 4,268 wounded.”  
“…29th Division demobilized 30 May 1919 at Camp Dix, N.J..” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II:  
Casualties: 5,570 20,620  
KIA: 787 3,887  
WIA: 4,783 15,541  
DOW: 266 889

30th Division aka “Old Hickory” {NG-Tenn; North Carolina; South Carolina}  
SSI: “..It was known as the Old Hickory Division, taken from the nickname of the famous Tennesseean, Andrew Jackson, and the insignia shows the letter “O” surrounding the letter “H,” with the Roman numerals XXX inside the cross-bar of the “H.” representing the divisional number, “30”. This is worn horizontally, not vertically, as the device reads. This insignia was used on the divisional transport long before the adoption of the shoulder insignia.” {Wyllie} {Note this insignia worn horizontally only during World War I and World War II}.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 8,415 18,446  
KIA: 1,237 3,003  
WIA: 7,178 13,376  
DOW: 404 513

 

31st Division aka “Dixie Division” {NG Miss & Alabama. Wyllie reported Georgia; Alabama; Florida}  
Slogan: It Shall Be Done  
SSI: A white disk containing two red D’s back to back within a red circle  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“…It went to France in October, 1918, and never entered the line. The insignia stands for the initials of the nickname, the Dixie Division, and was used for marking the baggage as early as November 1917.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: “None recorded” 1,733  
KIA 340  
WIA 1,392  
DOW 74

32nd Division: aka “Red Arrow Division” {NG Wisc. Wyllie reported MIch & Wis}  
SSI: A red horizontal line shot through with an upward pointing red arrow  
Organized at Camp MacArthur, Texas  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“…It arrived in France in February, 1918; served on the Alsace front May 19 to July 21; Fismes front July 30 to august 7; Soissons, August 28 to September 3; Meuse-argonne, September 30 to Ocotber 20, including the operations against the Kriemhild line; east of the Meuse, November 8 to 11; in the Army of Occupation from November 17. It spent 60 days in quiet sectors and 35 in active; captured 2,153 prisoners, advanced 36 kilometers against resistance, and lost 2, 915 killed and 10,477 wounded. The insignia of an arrow was selected because they “shot through every line the Boche put before them.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualites: 13,261 7,268  
KIA 2,250 1,613  
WIA 11,011 5,627  
DOW 778 372

33rd Division aka “Praire Division” {NG Illinois}  
SSI: Black cicular field containing a gold cross  
“The colors of this division’s insignia are said to have been chosen because they were the only paints available when it became necessary to mark the equipment in Texas before leaving for France.” {Wyille}  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“..From September 9 to November 11 some units of the division were always in the line, serving north of Verdun and west of the Meuse-Argonne operation. For 32 days it served in quiet sectors and 27 in active; captured 3,987 prisoners, more than any other National Guard division, and was surpassed in this respect by only three in the Army, the First, Second and Eighty-ninth. It advanced 36 kilometers against resistance and lost 989 killed and 6, 266 wounded.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualites 6,864 2,426  
KIA 691 396  
WIA 6,173 2,024  
DOW 302 128

 

34th Division aka “Red Bull Division” {Army Almanac} “Sandstorm Division” {Wyille} {NG_Iowa and Nebraka. Iowa. Wyllie reports Minnesota, Nebraska, North Dakota}  
Slogan: Attack! Attack! Attack  
SSI: A red bovine skull superimposed on a black olla {Mexican Water flask}  
“…The bovine skull on the insignia is a conventionalization of the Mexican water flask, and with the name Sandstorm Division, is strongly suggestive of the state where the division was organized and trained.” {Wyille}  
Organized at Camp Cody, New Mexico  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“….It went to France in September 1918, but did not get into line…”  
The US Army Almanac reports on Divisions World War I service that it went overseas in September 1918 and was awarded a campaign Streamer without inscription; and was demobilized 18 February 1919 in Camp Grant, Illinois. {it was “…reorganized about 1922..” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties 16,401  
KIA 2,866  
WIA 11,545  
DOW 484

35th Division aka “Santa Fe Division” {NG-Missouri}  
SSI: Santa Fe Cross, a white cross within a white wagon wheel on a blue field  
“…35th Division demobilized 26 May 1919 at Camp Funston; reorganized about 1921..” {Army Lineage series} {Camp Funston, Kansas}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 7,296 15,882  
KIA: 1,018 2,485  
WIA: 6,278 11,526  
DOW: 280 426

 

36th Division aka “Texas Division” {NG-Texas}  
SSI: A blue flint arrowhead pointed downward, bearing the letter T in green  
“…36th Division demobilized 18 June 1919, relieving components from assignment..” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 2,584 19,466  
KIA: 446 3,131  
WIA: 2,118 13,191  
DOW: 125 506

 

37th Division aka “Buckeye Division” {NG-Ohio}  
SSI: Brilliant Red circle on a circular background of white  
The Divisional commander Major General Robert S. Beightler commanded this unit from October 1940 to 2 September 1945  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 5,387 5,960  
KIA: 794 1,094  
WIA: 4,593 4,861  
DOW: 272 250

38th Division aka “Cyclone Division” {NG-Indiana}  
SSI: The letter Y superimposed on letter C in white, on a shield divided vertically into a field of red and a field of blue  
Organized 25 August 1917 at Camp Shelby, Mississippi  
Overseas: October 1918  
Demobilized: 8 March 1919 at Camp Zachery Taylor, Kentucky  
Remarks: according to Wyllie it went over to France in October 1918, but was never in the line.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: “Not listed” 3,464  
KIA: 645  
WIA: 2,814  
DOW: 139

 

39th Division aka “Delta Division” {NG- Arkansas and Louisiana}  
SSI: Blue D within Greek Letter delta in red, all on a white background  
Organized 25 August 1917 at Camp Beauregard, Louisiana.   
Overseas: August 1918 –returned to United States: December 1918  
“…39th Division demobilized 23 January 1919, not reorganized until 1946…” {Army Lineage series}  
{Demoblized at Camp Beauregard, Lousiana}  
Reorganized and Federally recognized in the National Guard as 39th Infantry Division as follows:  
Louisiana part, 30 September 1946 at New Orleans  
Arkansas part, 26 August 1947 at Little Rock  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I   
Casualties: “None listed”

 

40th Division aka “Grizzly Division” {NG-California}  
SSI: A dark blue diamond on which is centered a yellow sun with twelve rays.  
The US Army Almanac reports this Division organized 25 August 1917 at Camp Kearney, California  
Remarks: “…40th Division demobilized 20 April 1919, relieving components from assignment; reorganized in 1926..” {Army Lineage series}  
Converted and redesignated 40th Armored Division 1 July 1954 {US Army Almanac}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II Korean War  
Casualties: “Not Listed” 3,025 1,848  
KIA: 614 311  
WIA: 2,407 1,504  
DOW: 134 47

41st Division aka “Sunshine Division” {NG-Oregon and Washington}  
SSI: A semicircle of red with an orange sun generating twelve orange rays, all on a blue base.  
Organized 18 September 1917 at Camp Greene, North Carolina  
Overseas: December 1917  
“…41st Division demobilized 22 February 1919, relieving components from assignment; reorganized in 1925..” {Army Lineage series}  
Demobilized at Camp Dix, New Jersey  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 408 4,260  
KIA: 59 743  
WIA: 349 3,504  
DOW: 34 217

 

42nd Division aka “Rainbow Division” {NG-NY}  
SSI: A rainbow  
Organized in National Guard 5 September 1917 at Camp Mills, Long Island, New York  
“…42nd Division demobilized 9 May 1919, relieving components from assignment..” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 14,683 3,971  
KIA: 2,058 553  
WIA: 12,625 2,212  
DOW: 752 85

43rd Division aka “Winged Victory Division” {NG-Rhode Island and Connecticut}  
SSI: A khaki-bordered red quatrefoil, on which is imposed a black grape leaf  
Organized in National Guard and Federally recognized 21 March 1925 at South Manchester, Connecticut  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 6,026  
KIA: 1,128  
WIA: 4,887  
DOW: 278

 

44th Division aka “Jersey Blues” {NG-NJ}  
Slogan: Prepared in All Things  
SSI: A blue-bordered orange circle containing two Arabic 4’s back to back  
The US Army Almanac reports this Division organized 26 March 1924 in Trenton, New Jersey  
Redesignated 50th Armored Division 15 July 1946  
Federally recognized 14 October 1946 at Newark, New Jersey {US Army Alamanac}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 5,655  
KIA: 1,038  
WIA: 4,209  
DOW: 168

45th Division aka “Thunderbird Division” {NG-Okla}  
Slogan: Semper Anticus {Always Forward}  
SSI:  
August 1924: On a red square a gold swastika facing sinister  
In 1939 the SSI was changed: On a red square containing a golden thunderbird with outstretched wings.   
Organized and Federally recognized in the National Guard 3 August 1923 at Oklahoma City, Oklahoma  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II: Korean War:  
Casualties: 20,993 4,038  
KIA: 3,547 707  
WIA: 14,441 3,258  
DOW: 553 88

46th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”

48th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
50th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
55th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
59th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
63d Division aka “Blood and Fire” {AR}  
SSI: Pear-shaped field of olive drab containing an upright golden sword with red tip on a background of crimson flame.  
World War II:  
Casualties: 4,504  
KIA: 861  
WIA: 3,326  
DOW: 113

65th Division aka “Battle-Axe Division”  
SSI: A white halberd on a blue shield  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 1,230  
KIA: 233  
WIA: 927  
DOW: 27

66th Division aka “Black Panther Division” {AUS}  
SSI: Red-bordered circle containing a black panther’s head against an orange background  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:   
World War II:  
Casualties: 1,452  
KIA: 795  
WIA: 636  
DOW: 5

 

69th Division aka “Fighting 69th” {RA}  
SSI: A white-bordered square composed of two interlocking parts, a red 6 and a blue 9, separated by a white border  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 1,506  
KIA: 341  
WIA: 1,146  
DOW: 42

70th Division aka “Trailblazers” (AUS)  
SSI: An upward pointing red axe blade, the upper portion containing a white axe and the lower portion a green for tree standing beside a white mountain  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 3,919  
KIA: 755  
WIA: 2,713  
DOW: 79

71st Division aka “Red Circle Division” {RA}  
SSI: A red circle with a white center bearing the Arabic numeral 71 in blue placed diagonally  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 1,114  
KIA: 243  
WIA: 843  
DOW: 35

75th Division {AR}  
SSI: Khaki-bordered shield with a diagonal field of red, blue, and white, on which is superimposed a blue 7 and a red 5.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II:  
Casualties: 4,324  
KIA: 817  
WIA: 3,314  
DOW: 111

76th Division aka “Onway Division” & “Liberty Bell Division” {AR}  
SSI: a patch of the US Liberty bell {World War I}  
SSI: an escutcheon with a red field and a blue chief, separated by an olive drab line. A white, three-pronged device is superimposed on the blue chief.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I: World War II:  
Casualties: 26 2,395  
KIA: 1 433  
WIA: 25 1,811  
DOW: 3 90

 

77th Division aka “New York’s Own” & “Statue of Liberty Divison” {AR}  
SSI: Gold Statue of Liberty on a blue truncated triangle  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II:  
Casualties: 10,194 7,461  
KIA: 1,417 1,449  
WIA: 8,708 5,935  
DOW: 624 401

78th Division Aka “Lighting” {AR}  
Slogan: Audaciter [Boldness]  
SSI: A red semicircle with a white bolt of lightning superimposed upon it.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II:  
Casualties: 7,144 8,146  
KIA: 1,169 1,427  
WIA: 5,975 6,103  
DOW: 361 198

79th Division aka “Cross of Lorraine Division” {AR}  
SSI: White-bordered blue shield on which is superimposed a white Cross of Lorraine  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 6,874 15,203  
KIA: 1,151 2,476  
WIA: 5,723 10,971  
DOW: 366 467

80th Division aka “ Blue Ridge Division” {AR}  
Slogan: The 80th Only Moves Forward  
SSI: White-bordered gold shield upon which is superimposed three azure blue mountain peaks.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 6,029 17,087  
KIA: 880 3,038  
WIA: 5,149 12,484  
DOW: 361 442

81st Division aka “Wildcat Division” {AR}  
Slogan: Wildcats Never Quit  
SSI: A black wildcat on a black-bordered olive drab disc.  
According to Wyllie: “The Eighty-first Division was composed of men from the two Carolinas, Florida and Porto Rico, and was stationed at Camp Jackson, South Carolina. It went to France in August, 1918 and served in the St. Die’ sector, brigaded with the French, September 18 to October 19: Sommedieu sector, November 7 to 11. It was 31 days in quiet sectors, advanced 5 ½ kilometers against resistance, captired 101 prisoners, and lost 251 killed and 973 wounded.  
This is the division which is mainly responsible for the adoption of these shoulder insignia. The wildcat, which it chose in May, 1918, is common in the mountains of the Carolinas.  
The cat is in different colors, according to the brigade, as follows: Headquarters, Machine Gun Battalion, and Engineers, black; One Hundred and Sixty-first Infantry Brigade, white; One Hundred and Sixty-second infantry Brigade, light blue; One Hundred and Fifty-sixth Field Artillery Brigade and Ammunition Train, red; Field Signal Battalion, orange; Sanitary Train, green, and Supply Train, Bluff.”   
Remarks: “..81st Division demobilized in June 1919 at Hoboken, N.J…” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 1,104 2,314  
KIA: 195 366  
WIA: 909 1,942  
DOW: 53 149

 

82nd Airborne Division: Aka “All American” {RA}  
SSI: A red square on which is superimposed a blue circle containing the white letters AA in monogram style. A tab in the form of an arc containing the word Airborne reaches from the right corner to the left corner of the square. According to Wyllie: “…These letters are in gold for officers and white for enlisted men.”   
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 8,077 9,073  
KIA: 995 1,619  
WIA: 7,082 6,560  
DOW: 418 332

 

83rd Division: Aka “Thunderbolt Division” {AR-Ohio}  
SSI: A black inverted isosceles triangle. In the center of the triangle a gold, circular mponogram contains the letters O, H, I, O in gold.  
Overseas: June 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 324 15,910  
KIA: 49 3,161  
WIA: 275 11,807  
DOW: 18 459 '

84th Division: aka “Railsplitters” {AR}  
SSI: A red disc containing an axe in a half-split rail. The Axe and rail are in white.  
Overseas: September 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: “None Listed” 7,260  
KIA: 1,284  
WIA: 5,098  
DOW: 154

85th Division: aka “Custer Division” {AR}  
SSI: A circular patch containing the letters C and D in red  
Overseas: August 1918  
Note the 339th Infantry Regiment of this Division served in North Russia 1918-1920  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 426 8,774  
KIA: 123 1,561  
WIA: 303 6,314  
DOW: 22 175

 

86th Division: aka “Blackhawk Division” {AR}  
SSI: A black hawk on a red shield. A Smaller red shield containing the letters B and H in black is superimposed on the hawk  
Overseas: September 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: “Not Listed” 785  
KIA: 136  
WIA: 618  
DOW: 25

 

87th Division: aka “Golden Acorn Division” {AR}  
Slogan: Stalwart and Strong; Sturdy as an Oak  
Overseas: August 1918  
“…87th Division demobilized 14 February 1919, relieving components from assignment; reorganized in 1921 in Organized Reserves…” {Army Lineage series}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: “Not Listed” 6,034  
KIA: 1,154  
WIA: 4,342  
DOW: 141

88th Division: aka “Blue Devils” & “Clover Leaf Division” {AR}  
SSI: An infantry blue quatrefoil formed by two Arabic numerals 8  
Overseas: August 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 78 13, 111  
KIA: 12 2,298  
WIA: 66 9,225  
DOW: 8 258

89th Division: Aka “Rolling W” {AR}  
Slogan: Get It Done  
SSI: A black-bordered khaki disc containing the letter W within a black-bordered circle  
Overseas: June 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 7,091 1,029  
KIA: 980 292  
WIA: 6,111 692  
DOW: 486 33

 

90th Division: aka “Tough ‘Ombres” {AR}  
SSI: A khaki-colored square on which is superimposed a red letter T the lower portion of which bisects the Letter O, also in red  
Overseas: July 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties: 7,549 19,200  
KIA: 1,091 3,342  
WIA: 6,458 14,386  
DOW: 405 588

91st Division: Aka “Powder River Division” {AR}   
Slogan: Always Ready  
SSI: A green fir tree  
Symbolism: “The fir tree was selected for the insignia as being typical of the Far West, the home of the Division, and also, being an evergreen, was emblematic of the state of readiness of each unit of the organization.” {Wyllie}  
Remarks: According to Wyille:  
“The Ninty-first Division, formed by men from Alaska, Washington, Oregon, California, Idaho, Nevada, Montana, Wyoming and Utah, was stationed at Camp Lewis, Washington…The division spent 15 days in quiet sectors and 14 in active; advanced 34 kilometers against resistance, captured 2, 412 prisoners, and lost 1,414 killed and 4,364 wounded.”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I World War II  
Casualties 6,108 8,744  
KIA 1,134 1,400  
WIA 4,974 6,748  
DOW 320 175  
92nd Division: Aka “Buffalo Division”  
Slogan: Deeds Not words  
SSI:/Description: Black-bordered circular patch of olive drab containing a black buffalo  
Symbolism: “…The buffalo was selected as the divisional insignia because it was said the Indians called colored soldiers “buffaloes”. The color of the Buffalo varies according to the arm of service.” {Wyllie}  
{For an example of different SSI colors see entry for 81st Division aka “Wildcat Division” {AR}}.  
Remarks: “..92d Division demobilized 27 February 1919, relieving components from assignment” {Army Lineage} . According to Wyille:  
“The Ninety-second Division was formed of colored troops from all States, and before leaving for France, in June, 1918, was divided among several camps-Dodge, Dix, and Meade containing the largest units. It served in the St. Die’ sector, Vosges, August 29 to September 20; Meuse-Argonne offensive, September 24 to 30; Marbache sector, October 9 to November 11. It was 51 days in quiet sectors and 2 days in active; advanced 8 miles against resistance, captured 38 prisioners, and lost 176 killed and 1,466 wounded…”  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War I: World War II:   
Casualties: 1,647 2,997   
KIA : 120 548  
WIA: 1,527 2,187  
DOW: 62 68

93rd Division: {AUS}  
SSI: /Description: Black Circle containing blue French Army Helmet  
Symbolism: The helmet symbolizes the service of the regiments of the provisional 93rd Division which served with the French Army in World War I  
DUI: None approved   
Note: No summary of World War I combat record given in 1959 Almanac although there is the following footnote:  
“The 93rd Division in World War I was a provisional organization. Its organic elements suffered casualties listed in Sec[retary of] War Re[port], 1926.”.   
Wyllie gives only figures for KIA and WIA for World War I:  
“ The Ninety-third Division was never complete. It was formed of colored troops from all sections and went to France in April, 1918. There a provisional division was organized of these scattered units. It never had any artillery and was brigaded with the French from July 1 until the signing of the armistice, losing 584 killed and 2,582 wounded.” For regiments assigned to this Division the Army Lineage has this remark in their histories: “….93rd Division Provisional not formally demobilized in 1919; …Infantry Regiment considered relieved from assignment…}.”   
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties for World War II:  
World War I World War II   
Casualties: 133  
KIA: 584 12  
WIA: 2,582 121  
DOW 5  
94th Division: aka “Neuf-Cats Division” {AR}  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 6,533  
KIA: 1,009  
WIA: 4,789  
DOW: 147

95th Division: aka “Victory Division” {AR}  
SSI: Monogrammatic red 9 and white Roman V on a blue elliptical background  
Partially organized as 95th Division in October 1918  
Demobilized December 1918  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 6,591  
KIA: 1,205  
WIA: 4,945  
DOW: 167

 

96th Division: aka “Deadeye Division” {AR}  
SSI: White Diamond overlapped by a blue diamond and superimposed on a hexagonal background  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 8,812  
KIA: 1,563  
WIA: 7,181  
DOW: 473

97th Division: aka “Trident Division” {AR}  
SSI: A vertical trident in white on a blue background  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 979  
KIA: 188  
WIA: 721  
DOW: 26

98th Division: aka “Iroquois Division” {AR}  
SSI: A blue, orange-bordered shield in the shape of the Great Seal of the State of New York with an orange Indian head centered on a blue field  
According to the US Army Almanac:  
Overseas: April 1944  
Inactivated in Japan: 16 February 1946  
No casualties summaries in US Army Almanac for this Division 

99th Division: Aka”Battle Babies” & “Checkerboard Division” {AR}  
SSI: A five-sided black shield on which is superimposed a horizontal band of white and blue squares  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties 6,553   
KIA: 993  
WIA: 4,177  
DOW: 141

100th Division: Aka “Century Division” {AR}  
Slogan: Success in Battle  
SSI: Blue shield on which is superimposed the Arabic numeral 100, the upper half of the number in white and the lower half in gold  
Partially organized as the 100th Division November 1918 in Camp Bowie, Texas  
Demoblized 30 November 1918 at Camp Bowie, Texas  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties 5,038  
KIA: 883  
WIA: 3,539  
DOW: 101

101st Airborne Division: Aka “Screaming Eagles” {RA}  
SSI: White eagle’s head with a gold beak on a black shield. A tab in the form of arc containing the word Airborne reaches from the right to the left corner above the shield  
Partially-organized as 101st Division October-November 1918  
Demobilized December 1918  
Reconstructed in the Organized Reserves 24 June 1921  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 9,328  
KIA: 1,766  
WIA: 6,388  
DOW: 324

 

102nd Division: aka “Ozark Division” {AR}  
Slogan: Distinction, Valor, Marksmanship  
SSI: A golden letter O on a circular blue background. Inside the O the letter Z rests within an arc, all in gold  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties::  
World War II  
Casualties 4,922  
KIA: 932  
WIA: 3,668  
DOW: 145

103rd Division: aka “Cactus Division” {AR}  
SSI: A yellow disc with a green saguaro {cactus} superimposed on a patch of blue  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties 4,558  
KIA: 720  
WIA: 3,329  
DOW: 101

 

104th Training Division (Leader Training): aka “Timberwolf Division” {AR}  
Slogan: Nothing in Hell Can Stop the Timberwolves  
SSI: On a green disc with a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) dark green border 2 3/4 inches (6.99 cm) in diameter overall, the head of a timber wolf in gray.  
Symbolism: The timber wolf represents the heartiness and vigor of life in the western states, tenacity in pursuit of mission accomplishment and unity of purpose associated with familial behavior.  
Background: The shoulder sleeve insignia was originally approved for the 104th Division on 16 August 1924. It was redesignated for the 104th Division (Training) and amended to include a border and add symbolism for the design on 5 June 1985. The insignia was redesignated for the 104th Division (Institutional Training) and amended to update the description on 15 August 2006. It was redesignated effective 17 October 2007, for the 104th Training Division (Leader Training). (TIOH Dwg. No. A-1-151)  
CSIB:   
A silver color metal and enamel device 2 inches (5.08 cm) in diameter consisting of a design similar to the shoulder sleeve insignia.  
DUI:  
Description: Left Insignia: A silver color metal and enamel device 1 3/16 inches (3.02 cm) in height overall consisting of a dark green shield bearing a silver howling wolf head issuant from sinister base, overall in base point a silver grenade and resting fesswise on top of the shield a silver stylized bayonet point to dexter; around the bottom, sides and superimposed on the grenade is a dark green scroll doubled and inscribed with “NIGHTFIGHTERS” in silver. Right Insignia: A silver color metal and enamel device 1 3/16 inches (3.02 cm) in height overall consisting of a dark green shield bearing a silver howling wolf head issuant from dexter base, overall in base point a silver grenade and resting fesswise on top of the shield a silver stylized bayonet point to sinister; around the bottom, sides and superimposed on the grenade is a dark green scroll doubled and inscribed with “NIGHTFIGHTERS” in silver.  
Symbolism: The design is based on the historical actions of the Division while training for and campaigning in World War II. The 104th Division was the first Army Division to actively train for nighttime operations as the norm. It was the first military unit to develop written procedures for fighting at night and fighting on the European continent at night, its soldiers were issued hand grenades and bayonets (with no ammunition for their rifles) and told to attack the enemy. 104th Division soldiers were instructed that anyone firing a weapon was an enemy and should be attacked. Using these methods, the 104th Division was successful over 195 days of continuous combat – never once giving ground to the enemy.  
Background:  
The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 104th Division (Institutional Training) on 20 July 2006. It was redesignated effective 17 October 2007, for the 104th Training Division (Leader Training) and amended to worn in pairs.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:  
World War II  
Casualties: 4,961  
KIA 971  
WIA 3,657  
DOW 143

106th Infantry Division “Golden Lion Division”  
SSI: A golden lion’s head on a circular background of blue with white and red borders.  
The US Army Almanac reports this units casualties:   
World War II  
Casualties: 8,627  
KIA 417  
WIA 1,278  
DOW 53  
The US Army Almanac notes: {.p.685}  
“6,697 of the total casualties consisted of men captured in the initial phase of von Runstedt’s breakthrough in the Ardennes; 6,500 were eventually returned to military control.” 

108th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
Ironically the SSI was later used for a real post war 108th Division  
108th Airborne/Infantry aka 108th Training Command {Initial Entry Training} Division  
119th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”

130th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”

135th Airborne Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
141st Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”  
157th Infantry Division  
World War II formed as a “Phantom” Division to deceive the Germans as part of “Operation Fortitude”

 

USMC:  
Note unlike the US Army, the USMC only used Divisional SSI twice: once during World War I when USMC regiments were attached to the US Army 2nd “Indianhead” Division and only during World War II when the expansion of the USMC to six divisions necessitated the use of SSI.   
1st Division aka The Old Breed/Blue Diamond  
2nd Division aka The Silent Second  
3rd Division aka Fighting Third  
4th Division aka "Fighting Fourth"  
5th Division aka The Spearhead / Fighting Fifth  
6th Division aka The Striking Sixth

Medical:  
1st Medical Ballalion  
3rd Auxillary Surgical Group  
3rd Medical Laboratory  
11th Hospital Train  
45th Portable Surgical Hospital  
47th Armored Medical Battalion  
Medical Detachment, 70th Tank Battalion  
Company A,93rd Medical Gas Treatment Battalion  
224th Airborne Medical Company  
Medical Detachement, 253rd Infantry Regiment  
261st Amphibious Medical Battalion  
307th Airborne Medical Company  
324th Medical Battalion  
326th Airborne Medical Company  
595th Ambulance Company, Motor {Seperate}  
603rd Medical Clearing Company  
618th Medical Clearing Company  
623rd Medical Clearing Company  
635th Medical Clearing Company  
736th Medical Sanitary Company

Quartermaster:

46th Quartermster Graves Registration Company  
603rd Quartermster Graves Registration Company   
604th Quartermaster Graves Registration Company

607th Quatermaster Graves Registration Company   
609th Quartermster Graves Registration Company  
612th Quartermster Graves Registration Company  
3041st Quatermaster Graves Registration Company   
3042nd Quatermaster Graves Registration Company   
3044th Quatermaster Graves Registration Company 

 

Regiments/Battalions:  
US Army:  
Armor/Cavalry/Armored/Cavalry/Reconnaissance/Tank:  
1st Cavalry Regiment aka First Regiment of Dragoons  
1st Tank Regiment aka 66th Infantry Regiment {Light Tanks}.   
33rd Cavalry Regiment [formerly 33rd Armour Regiment]  
34th Armour Regiment  
35th Armour Regiment  
37th Armour Regiment  
40th Armour Regiment  
53rd  
63rd   
64th  
66th  
67th  
68th  
69th  
70th  
72nd   
73rd Cavalry  
77th  
81st  
82nd Armored Reconnaissance Battalion  
82nd Cavalry  
94th Armored  
735th Tank Battalion  
743rd Tank Battalion  
746th Tank Battalion

Artillery:  
Artillery:  
US Army [Regulars]  
U.S. Air Defense Artillery Regiments/U.S. Army Coast of Artillery Corps:  
[[1st Coast Artillery]] Panama-now 1st Air Defense Artillery Regiments  
[[2nd Coast Artillery]] Panama-now 2nd Air Defense Artillery Regiments  
[[3rd Coast Artillery]] Los Angeles, San Diego, the Columbia-now 3rd Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[4th Coast Artillery]] Panama-now 4th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[5th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Southern New York|southern New York]]-now 5th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[6th Coast Artillery]] San Francisco  
[[7th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Sandy Hook|Sandy Hook]], NJ – Delaware-now 7th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[8th Coast Artillery (United States)|8th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Portland|Portland]], ME – [[Harbor Defenses of Portsmouth|Portsmouth]], NH-now 27th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion  
[[9th Coast Artillery (United States)|9th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Boston|Boston]], MA-now 9th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion  
[[10th Coast Artillery (United States)|10th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Narragansett Bay|Narragansett Bay]], RI – [[Harbor Defenses of New Bedford|New Bedford]], MA-now 10th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion  
[[11th Coast Artillery]] [[Harbor Defenses of Long Island Sound|Long Island Sound]], NY-now 11th Antiaircraft Artillery Missile Battalion  
[[12th Coast Artillery (United States)|12th Coast Artillery]] Chesapeake Bay  
[[13th Coast Artillery (United States)|13th Coast Artillery]] Pensacola, Charleston, Key West, Galveston  
[[14th Coast Artillery (United States)|14th Coast Artillery]] Puget Sound, WA  
[[15th Coast Artillery (United States)|15th Coast Artillery]] Hawaii  
[[16th Coast Artillery (United States)|16th Coast Artillery]] Hawaii-now 16th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion  
43rd Coast Artillery--now 43rd Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
44th Coast Artillery--44th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[51st Coast Artillery Regiment (United States)|51st Coast Artillery]] (TD) Tractor Drawn regiments (155mm)  
[[52nd Coast Artillery]] (RY) Railway regiment  
[[53rd Coast Artillery Regiment (United States)|53rd Coast Artillery]] (RY)(Inactive)Railway regiment  
[[55th Coast Artillery Regiment]] (TD)Tractor Drawn regiments (155mm)--now 55th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
56th Coast Artillery--now 56th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[59th Coast Artillery Regiment (United States)|59th Coast Artillery]] (TD) [[Harbor Defenses of Manila and Subic Bays|Philippines]] Tractor Drawn regiments (155mm)-59th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[60th Coast Artillery (United States)|60th Coast Artillery]] (AA)-now 60th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[61st Coast Artillery (United States)|61st Coast Artillery]] (AA)-now 61st Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[62nd Coast Artillery (United States)|62nd Coast Artillery]] (AA)-now 62nd Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
[[63rd Coast Artillery (United States)|63rd Coast Artillery]] (AA)  
[[64th Coast Artillery (United States)|64th Coast Artillery]] (AA)  
[[65th Coast Artillery (United States)|65th Coast Artillery]] (AA) --now 65th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
71st Coast Artillery--now 71st Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
82nd Anti-Aircraft Artillery Battalion (Automatic Weapons,) 2nd Inf Division  
[[91st Coast Artillery (United States)|91st Coast Artillery]] (HD) (Philippine Scouts)  
[[92nd Coast Artillery (United States)|92nd Coast Artillery]] (TD) (Philippine Scouts)  
197th Coast Artillery (AA); NH--see 197th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
198th Coast Artillery (AA); DE--see 198th Signal Battalion  
200th Coast Artillery]] (AA); NC-see 200th Ifantry  
202nd Coast Artillery (AA); IL--now 202nd Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
203rd Coast Artillery (AA); MO-see 203rd Engineer Battalion  
205th Coast Artillery. Formerly 205th Air Defense Artillery Regiment-see 205th Regiment  
206th Coast Artillery (AA); AR-- see 206th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
207th Coast Artillery Regiment {AA}  
From the lineage of the 107th Infantry/7th New York:  
“Relieved from assignment to 27th Division, converted and redesiganted 207th Coast Artillery Regiment {AA} 1 August 1940. Inducted into Federal service 10 February 1941 at New York City. {3d Battalion reconstituted and activated at New port, R.I., 15 June 1942.} Broken up and redesignated 21 April 1943 as follows: Headquarters and Headquarters Battery as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 207th Antiaircraft Artillery Group; 1st Battalion as 771st Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion; 2d Battalion as 7th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion; 3d Battalion as 247th Antiaircraft Artillery Searchlight Battalion, Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 207th Antiaircraft Artillery Group, inactivated   
22 December 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Mass.; 771st Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion inactivated   
15 January 1946 at Guam, Marianas Islands; 7th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion inactivated 12 January 1946 at Camp Stoneman, Calif.; 247th Antiaircraft Artillery Searchlight Battalion  
Inactivated 31 October 1944 at Camp Gordon, Ga.”

211th Coast Artillery (AA); MA--see 211th Military Police  
212th Coast Artillery (AA); NY--see 212th Artillery.  
213th Coast Artillery (AA); PA--now 213th Air Defense Artillery Regiment  
214th Coast Artillery--see 214th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
215th Coast Artillery--see 94th Cavalry  
240th Coast Artillery; ME [[Harbor Defenses of Portland|Portland]], MENG  
241st Coast Artillery; MA [[Harbor Defenses of Boston|Boston]], MANG  
242nd Coast Artillery; CT [[Harbor Defenses of Long Island Sound|Long Island Sound]], NYNG  
243rd Coast Artillery; RI [[Harbor Defenses of Narragansett Bay|Narragansett Bay]], RING--now 243rd Regional Training Institute  
244th Coast Artillery (TD); NY . [Tractor Drawn regiment (155mm)]--now 244th Air Defense Artillery Regiment NYNG. aka "Irish Ninth"  
Constituted 24 June 1799 in the New York National Guard as the 6th Regiment of Infantry and organized from existing units which date back to 1785 by transfer of 4 companies of the 1st Regiment; 3 Companies from the 2nd Regiment; 5 Companies from 3rd Regiment; 2 Companies from 4th Regiment all organized March 4, 1786; 3 Companies from the 5th Regiment organized May 11, 1789; and the Independent Rifle Company organized August 28, 1798. March 8, 1800 6th Regiment N.Y.S.I. organized under command of Lt.Col. Commandant Jacob Morton. March 27, 1805 designation changed from 6th Regiment of Infantry to 2d Regiment of Artillery, New York City. June 13, 1812 designation changed from 2d Regiment of Artillery to 9th Regiment of Artillery. December 13, 1813 Regiment reduced to a battalion. June 6, 1816 reorganized as a regiment retaining its number. although as a battalion known as 1st Battalion, New York State Artillery. May 29, 1850 By a change of regimental districts, officers and men transferred to other regiments; 9th Regiment known as the "Irish Ninth". May 3, 1858 "Irish Ninth" disbanded; district of 9th Regiment retained . June 25, 1859 Regiment comes back into existence. 8 June 1861-23 June 1864 during US Civil War served as the 83rd New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment aka Ninth Militia; City Guard; Ninth Infantry National Guard. Civil War service: [Phisterer 1912]  
The 9th State Militia not having been ordered into service under the first call, organized in New York City as a regiment of volunteers, under special authority from the War Department; and was mustered in the service of the United States for three years at Washington, D. C., June 8, 1861. Company K, recruited at Rahway, N. J., and armed as artillery, joined the regiment July 7, 1861, but served mostly detached from it and became, finally, the 6th Battery. Companies I and L, recruited in New York City, joined the regiment August 25 and September 24, 1861, respectively. In September, 1861, the regiment was turned over to the State, and, December 7, 1861, it received its volunteer numerical designation. May 26, 1863, the three years' men of the 26th Infantry were transferred to it. June 7, 1864, the men not entitled to be mustered out with the regiment were transferred to the 97th Infantry.  
The regiment, then eight companies only, recruited in New York City, Col. John W. Stiles, left the State May 27, 1861; served at Washington, D. C., from May, 1861; in Colonel Stone's command, from June 10, 1861; in his brigade, Patterson's command; from July 7, 1861; in Hamilton's Brigade, Banks' command, from August 17,1861; in Stiles' Brigade, Stone's Division, Army of Potomac, from October I5, 1861; in 2d, Abercrombie's, Brigade, 1st, Williams', Division, 5th Corps, from March, 1862; in 3d Brigade, 2d Division, Department Rappahannock, from May, 1862; in same brigade and division, 3d Corps, Army of Virginia, from June 26, 1862; in same brigade and division, 1st Corps, Army of Potomac, from September 12, 1862; in 2d Brigade, 2d Division, 1st Corps, Army of Potomac, from May, 1863; in 2d Brigade, 2d Division, 5th Corps, Army of Potomac, from March, 1864; in 2d Brigade, 3d Division, 5th Corps, Army of Potomac, from May 9, 1864; in 2d Brigade, 2d Division, 5th Corps, Army of Potomac, from May 30 to June 7, 1864; and it was honorably discharged and mustered out, under Lieut.-Col. William Chalmers, at New York City, June 23, 1864.  
During its service the regiment lost by death; killed in action, 8 officers, 103 enlisted men; of wounds received in action, 1 officer, 52 enlisted men; of disease and other causes, 2 officers, 89 enlisted men; total, 11 officers, 244 enlisted men; aggregate, 255; of whom 16 enlisted men died in the hands of the enemy.  
12 July 1871 as 9th New York State Milita Regiment helped supressed the "Orange Riot." May 1898-November 15, 1898 during Spanish–American War served as the 9th New York Volunteer Infantry; increased to a 12 company Regiment by addition of Companies L and M-extra companies disbanded December 22, 1898. January 23, 1908-in order to conform to Military Law, the 9th is converted to Coast Artillery, making it part of the Coast Artillery Corps, National Guard, 9th Artillery District and COmpanies A to K changed to 13th to 22nd Companies, Coast Artillery Corps, respectfully. October 6, 1917 9th Coast Defense Command organized as a depot battalion and transferred to 8th Coast Artillery Command. General Order 45 New York Adjutant General's Office. October 8, 1917 Reorganized as 9th C.A.C.N.Y.G. by transfer of it to the Veteran Corps of Artillery of the State of New York. August 7, 1919 designation changed to Coast Defense Command (G.O.22 A.G.O) and changes made to companies.  
World War 1 Companies Mustered into New York Guard and remarks:   
Field And Staff:November 19, 1917. Headquarters Company:December 21, 1917. Mustered out November 6, 1919. Sanitary Detachment: December 12, 1917. Supply Company: November 19, 1917. Mustered out October 15, 1919. 1st Company: November 12, 1917. Changed to 13th Company after G.O.22 1919. 2nd Company: November 12, 1917. Changed to 14th Company after G.O.22 1919. 3rd Company: November 12, 1917. Changed to 15th Company after G.O.22 1919. 4th Company: November 14, 1917. Changed to 16th Company after G.O.22 1919. Fifth Company (Far Rockaway): October 19, 1917. Transferred to 8th C.A.C. October 6, 1917. 5th Company: February 14, 1918. Changed to 17th Company after G.O.22 1919. 6th Company: November 13, 1917. Changed to 18th Company after G.O.22 1919. 7th Company: November 15, 1917. Changed to 19th Company after G.O.22 1919. 8th Company: November 19, 1917. Changed to 20th Company after G.O.22 1919. 9th Company: May 2, 1918. Changed to 21st Company after G.O.22 1919. 10th Company:January 23, 1918. Changed to 22nd Company after G.O.22 1919. 11th Company:December 5, 1917 (organized as Home Defense Unit). Changed to 23rd Company after G.O.22 1919. 12th Company:January 23, 1918. Changed to 24th Company after G.O.22 1919; disbanded November 8, 1919 after G.O. 30 (A.G.O); 13th C.D.C. assigned as 24th Company. Machine Gun Company:April 29, 1918. Mustered out November 8, 1919.  
Coat of arms:  
Blazon  
Shield: Gules, between in fess two fleurs-de-lis a sheathed Roman sword point to base Or debruised by a cross patée Argent charged with a hurt bearing the number “9” of the second.   
*Crest:That for the regiments and separate battalions of the New York Army National Guard:   
*Motto:RATIONE AUT VI (By Reason Or By Force).   
*Symbolism:  
*Shield:The shield is red for Artillery. A white cross patée was the badge of the 2d Division, 5th Corps, and a white disk the badge of the 2d Division, 1st Corps, of the Army of the Potomac during the Civil War. The disk has been made blue for contrast, conforming to the heraldic law of not placing metal on metal, and to produce the color combination white and blue, symbolizing the service as Infantry. The sheathed Roman sword, taken from the Spanish War service medal, denotes that the organization served within the continental limits of the United States during the Spanish–American War. The fleurs-de-lis represent the service of the 1st Trench Mortar Regiment and the 57th Artillery, Coast Artillery Corps, in France during World War I, which were formed from component parts of the regiment. The number “9” was used by the regiment from the time of its organization in 1859 until 1924.   
*Crest:The crest is that of the New York Army National Guard.   
*Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 244th Coast Artillery Regiment on 25 February 1936. It was redesignated for the 244th Artillery Regiment on 3 August 1962. The insignia was redesignated for the 244th Air Defense Artillery Regiment on 6 July 1972.  
D.U.I.:  
Description:A Gold color metal and enamel device 1 3/8 inches (3.49 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Gules, between in fess two fleurs-de-lis a sheathed Roman sword point to base Or debruised by a cross patée Argent charged with a hurt bearing the number “9” of the second. Attached below and to the side of the shield a Gold scroll inscribed “RATIONE AUT VI” in Black letters.   
*Symbolism:The shield is red for Artillery. A white cross patée was the badge of the 2d Division, 5th Corps, and a white disk the badge of the 2d Division, 1st Corps, of the Army of the Potomac during the Civil War. The disk has been made blue for contrast, conforming to the heraldic law of not placing metal on metal, and to produce the color combination white and blue, symbolizing the service as Infantry. The sheathed Roman sword, taken from the Spanish War service medal, denotes that the organization served within the continental limits of the United States during the Spanish–American War. The fleurs-de-lis represent the service of the 1st Trench Mortar regiment and the 57th Artillery, Coast Artillery Corps, in France during World War I, which were formed from component parts of the regiment. The number “9” was used by the regiment from the time of its organization in 1859 until 1924. The motto translates to “By Reason Or By Force.”   
*Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 244th Coast Artillery Regiment on 23 March 1936. It was amended to delete the motto on 23 May 1936. It was redesignated for the 244th Artillery Regiment on 3 August 1962. The insignia was amended to add the motto on 29 August 1968. It was redesignated for the 244th Air Defense Artillery Regiment on 6 July 1972.  
245th Coast Artillery; NY [[Harbor Defenses of Southern New York|southern New York]], NYNG and NJNG  
246th Coast Artillery; VANG Chesapeake Bay-now 246th Field Artillery  
248th Coast Artillery; WANG Puget Sound, WA  
249th Coast Artillery; ORNG Columbia River-see 249th Regiemnt   
250th Coast Artillery (TD); CA. [Tractor Drawn regiment (155mm)]  
251st Coast Artillery; CANG San Diego, Los Angeles  
260th Coast Artillery; DCNG Potomac River-see 260th Regiemnt  
264th Coast Artillery; GANG Savannah  
364th Coast Artillery--now 364th Regiment  
369th Coast Artillery--see 369th Infantry regiment  
U. S. Army Field Artillery:  
1st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
2nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
3rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
4th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
5th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
6th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
49th Field Artillery Regiment]]--see 300th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
941th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
98th Field Artillery Battalion:  
In the lineage of the 6th Ranger Infantry Battalion:  
“Constituted 16 December 1940 as 98th Field Artillery Battalion. Activated 13 January 1941 at Fort Lewis, Wash. {Companies A, B, and C activated}. ..” For rest of lineage see 6th Ranger Battalion/75th Infantry.

101st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
102nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
103rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
107th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
108th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
109th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
110th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
111th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
112th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
113th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
114th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
115th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
116th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
117th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
118th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
119th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
120th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
121st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
122nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
123rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
124th Field Artillery Regiment-see 86th Field Artillery]]  
125th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
126th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
127th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
128th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
129th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
130th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
131st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
133rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
134th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
137th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
138th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
139th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
140th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
141st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
142nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
143rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
144th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
145th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
146th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
147th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
148th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
150th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
151st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
152nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
153rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
154th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
155th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
156th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
157th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
158th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
160th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
161st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
162nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
163rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
166th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
168th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
171st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
172nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
175th Field Artillery Regiment--see 175th Infantry Regiment  
178th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
179th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
180th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
181st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
182nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
183rd Field Artillery Regiment]]--see 116th Cavalry Regiment  
189th Field Artillery Regiment]  
190th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
192nd Field Artillery Regiment]]--see 192nd Military Police Battalion  
194th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
197th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
201st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
202nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
206th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
214th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
221st Field Artillery Regiment]]--see 421st Infantry Regiment  
222nd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
224th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
229th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
235th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
246th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
252nd Field Artillery Battalion  
258th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
298th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
300th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
309th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
319th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
320th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
321st Field Artillery Regiment]]  
333rd Field Artillery Regiment]]  
375th Field Artillery Regiment]]--see 100th Infantry Regment  
377th Field Artillery Regiment]]  
Artillery Division:  
1st Armored Division Artillery   
1st Cavalry Division Artillery aka "Red Team". 1941-  
1st Infantry Division Artillery aka "Drumfire". 1917-  
DUI:  
Description/blazon: A red increscent with the human portion of a centaur issuant with drawn bow and arrow all in gold partially superimposed and between the cusps of the increscent. The insignia is 1 3/32 inches (2.78 cm) in width   
Symbolism: The 1st Field Artillery Brigade had in The 1st Field Artillery Brigade had in its organization the 6th and 7th Field Artillery Regiments and the badge consists of a charge from the shield of the coat of arms of the 7th Field Artillery and a portion of the crest of the 6th Field Artillery, to show the brigade's connection with these units   
Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 1st Field Artillery Brigade on 17 August 1928. It was redesignated for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st Infantry Division Artillery on 28 December 1954.  
2nd Infantry Division Artillery aka "Warrior Strike". 1917-  
3rd Infantry Division Artillery aka "Marne Thunder". 1917-  
DUI:  
Description/Blazon:A red triangle with one point down charged with five gold fleurs-de-lis, three and two, superimposed upon a gold circular bend bearing the motto "FULFILL YOUR MISSION" in black. The insignia is 1 inch (2.54 cm) in diameter.  
Symbolism:The three points of the triangle are indicative of the numerical designation of the unit and also, of the 3rd Division to which the organization is assigned. The five fleurs-de-lis symbolize the major engagements in which the unit participated in World War I.  
Background:The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Field Artillery Brigade on 4 February 1930. It was redesignated for Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3rd Infantry Division Artillery on 29 April 1952.  
4th Infantry Division Artillery aka "Iron Gunnars". 1916-  
10th Mountain Division Artillery 1930-  
11th Airborne Division Artillery 1943-1965  
13th Airborne Division Artillery 1943-1946  
17th Airborne Division Artillery 1942-1949  
25th Infantry Division Artillery 1941-  
82nd Airborne Division Artillery 1917-  
DUI:  
Description/blazon: A gold color metal and enamel device 1 5/32 inches (2.94 cm) in height consisting of a gold Revolutionary cannon palewise, a red fleur-de-lis; around the base a red scroll with the motto "MASS THE FIRE" in gold letters.  
Symbolism:Scarlet and yellow are used for Artillery. The representation of the Revolutionary War period cannon is symbolic of the functions of the Battery and the red fleur-de-lis is representative of the battle honors earned in France during World War I.  
Background:The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 82d Division Artillery on 12 October 1942. It was redesignated for the Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 82d Airborne Division Artillery and amended to change the wording of the description and symbolism on 14 January 1966.  
Beret flash:  
Description/blazon: A red shield-shaped embroidered item with a semi-circular base, 2 1/4 inches (5.72 cm) in height and 1 7/8 inches (4.76 cm) in width overall, edged with a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) red border. The beret flash was originally approved for the 82d Airborne Division Artillery on 17 June 1986. It was redesignated for the 2d Battalion, 321st Field Artillery Regiment on 18 May 2007. It was redesignated for the 82d Airborne Division Artillery effective 16 October 2014.  
Background trimming:  
Description/blazon:A red oval-shaped embroidered item 1 3/8 inches (3.49 cm) in height and 2 1/4 inches (5.72 cm) in width overall, edged with a 1/8 inch (.32 cm) red border. The background trimming was originally approved for the 82d Airborne Division Artillery on 17 June 1986. It was redesignated for the 2d Battalion, 321st Field Artillery Regiment on 18 May 2007. It was redesignated for the 82d Airborne Division Artillery effective 16 October 2014.  
101st Airborne Division Artillery "Guns of Glory" 1921-  
DUI:  
Description/Blazon: A gold metal and enamel device 1 1/16 inches (2.70 cm) in height overall consisting of a winged gold artillery shell charged with the motto "DE NUBIBUS" (From the Clouds) in scarlet lettering, the wing scarlet.   
Symbolism: In the scarlet and gold of the Artillery, the airborne character of the division is indicated by the winged shell.   
Background: The distinctive unit insignia was approved on 13 November 1942. It was amended to correct the spelling of the motto on 21 November 1968.

Artillery [Organized Militia]  
The Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts [Mass]  
Charted 16 March 1638 by Massachusetts Colony Governor John Winthrop to train officers enrolled in local militia companies in Massachusetts. Present day activety as Honor Guard to its Commander-in-Chief the Governor of Massachusetts.

Veteran Corps of Artillery of the State of New York [N.Y.]  
Founded 25 November 1790 Evcauation Day by Vetrans of the American Revolution 1775-1783 on the 7th anniversary of the British Forces leaving New York City. During the War of 1812 volunteered services in the field 25th June 1812 to 2nd July 1812 and from 2nd September 1814-2nd March 1815. 8 October 1917 9th Coast Artillery Command New York Guard reorganized by transfer of it to the Veteran Corps of Artillery of the State of New York. Members also volunteered services to 88th Brigade New York Guard after the attack of 11 September 2001. Indivual members of the unit have served in Regular & National Guard units World War I; World War II; Korean War; Vietnam War; Desert Storm, Iraqi and Afghanistan. Present day activety as Honor Guard to its Commander-in-Chief Governor of New York State.  
:

Cavalry: {see Listing under Armour}

 

Infantry:  
AR: Army Reserve. Within units of AR lineage are the following remarks:   
“..Organized Reserves redesignated Organized Reserves Corps in March 1948…”  
“…Organized Reserve Corps redesignated Army Reserve in 1952…”  
NG: National Guard History/Crest for Coats of Arms: From Army Lineage Series.  
SF: State Forces   
Alabama: Alabama volunteer militia redesignated Alabama State Troops 9 February 1877.. Alabama State Troops redesignated Alabama National Guard 18 February 1897.  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Alabama National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and gules} a slip of cotton plant with full bursting boll proper.   
Alaska: Territorial Militia redesignated Alaska National Guard 26 March 1949.  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Alaska National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} the aurora borealis blended from dexter base purple through red, orange, yellow to green to chief and repeated inversely to sinister base; behind a totem pole of three figures an eagle, a bear, and a walrus paleways affronte, all proper.  
Arizona: Arizona Milita redesignated Arizona National Guard by Act of Legislature 19 March 1891  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Arizona National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and gules} a giant cactus proper  
Arkansas:   
Crest: That for the regiments of the Arkansas National Guard: On a wreath of Colors {argent and azure} above two sprays of apple blossoms proper, a diamond argent charged with four mullets azure, one in upper point and three in lower, within a bordure of the last bearing 25 mullets of the second.  
California:   
Crest: That for the regiments of the California National Guard: On a wreath of colors {argent and azure} the setting sun behind a grizzley bear passant on a grassy field, all proper.  
Colorado: That for the regiments of the Colorado National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and gules} a fasces paleways proper with ribbon of red, white, and blue.  
Connecticut: Connecticut militia redesignated Connecticut National Guard in 1861  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Connecticut National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a grapevine supported and fructed proper.  
Delaware:  
Florida: Florida State Troops redesignated Florida National Guard in 1909.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Florida National Guard: On a wreath of colors {argent and gules} an alligator statant proper  
Georgia:  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Georgia National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and azure} a boar’s head erased gules, in his mouth an oak branch fructed or.  
Hawaii:  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Hawaii National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a dolphin embowed hauriant argent, in his mouth a key fesswise or.  
Idaho:  
Iowa: Iowa State Militia redesignated Iowa National Guard 3 April 1878  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Iowa National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a hawk’s head erased proper.  
Illinois:   
Crest: That for the regiments of the Illinois National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure}, upon a grassy field the block house of old Fort Dearborn proper.  
Indiana:  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Indiana National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure}, a demi lion rampant argent, holding in dexter paw a laurel branch vert.  
Kansas:  
Kentucky:  
Louisiana: Louisiana State National Guard organized in parish of Orleans by Act of Legislature 30 March 1878 amended to apply to uniformed militia in all parishes of State by Act of Legislature 21 June 1892. Crest: That for for regiments and battalions of the Louisiana National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a pelican in her piety affronte with three young in nest, argent, armed and vulned proper.   
Maine:  
Maryland: Maryland Militia redesignated Maryland National Guard by act of Legislature 1867.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Maryland National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a cross bottony per cross quarterly gules and argent.  
Massachusetts: Land forces of Massachusetts Volunteer Militia redesignated Massachusetts National Guard 15 November 1907  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Massachusetts National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a dexter arm embowed clothed blue and fuffed white proper, the hand grasping a broad sword argent, the pommel and hilt or.  
Michigan: Michigan State Troops redesignated Michigan National Guard 31 December 1894.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Michigan National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a Griffin serreant or.  
Minnesota: Active or volunteer element of Minnesota Enrolled Militia redesignated Minnesota National Guard by Act of Legislature 1 March 1871  
Crest: That for the regiments and battalions of the Minnesota National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a sheaf of wheat proper.  
Mississippi: Mississippi Militia redesignated Mississippi National Guard by Act of Legislature 3 March 1888.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Mississippi National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and azure} a slip of magnolia in full flower with leaves proper behind a trident sable.  
Missouri: Missouri Militia redesignated Missouri National Guard 16 March 1877  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Missouri National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and azure} a grizzly bear standing rampant proper  
Montana:  
Nebraska: Nebraska Militia redesignated Nebraska National Guard 28 February 1881.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Nebraska National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a ear of corn in full ear partially husked proper.  
Nevada:  
New Hampshire:  
New Jersey:  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the New Jersey National Guard: On a wreath of colors {argent and azure} a lion’s head erased or collared four fusils gules.  
New Mexico:  
New York: New York State Militia redesignated New York National Guard in 1862   
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the New York National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and vert} the full rigged ship "Half Moon" all Proper.  
North Carolina: North Carolina State Guard redesignated North Carolina National Guard in 1903.  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the North Carolina National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a hornet’s nest hanging from a bough beset with 13 hornets all proper.  
North Dakota: Territory of Dakota divided into states of North Dakota and South Dakota by enabling Act of Congress 22 February 1889; organized militia of North Dakota redesignated North Dakota National Guard 6 March 1891.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the North Dakota National Guard: On a wreath of colors {or and azure} a sheaf of three arrows argent, armed and flighted gules, behind a stringed bow fessways or with grip of the second.  
Ohio: Ohio Militia redesignated Ohio National Guard 31 March 1864.  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Ohio National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {or and azure} a sheaf of 17 arrows bound by a spring of buckeye {Aesculus glabra} fructed proper (two leaves with bursting burr}.  
Oklahoma:   
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Oklahoma National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} an Indian’s head with war bonnet all proper.  
Oregon:  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Oregon National Guard: On a wreath of colors {or and azure} a demi disk charged with the setting sun or with 12 light rays {the shoulder sleeve insignia of the 41st Infantry Division}, behind a sejant proper  
Pennsylvania:  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Pennsylvania National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a lion rampant guardant proper, holding in dexter paw a naked scimitar argent, hilted or, and in sinister an escutcheon argent on a fess sable three plates.  
Puerto Rico:  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Puerto Rico National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} upon a closed book gules with pages edged or a paschal lamb couchant with staff and banner of San Juan {gules a cross argent} all proper  
Rhode Island:  
South Carolina:  
Crest: That for the regiments of the South Carolina National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} upon a mount vert a palmetto tree proper charged with a crescent argent.  
South Dakota: Territory of Dakota divided into states of North Dakota and South Dakota by enabling Act of Congress 22 February 1889; organized militia of South Dakota redesignated South Dakota National Guard 6 March 1893.  
Crest: That approved for the regiments and battalions of the South Dakota National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and gules} a coyote statant proper.  
Tennessee:   
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Tennessee National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} upon a mount vert a hickory tree proper charged with three mullets, and and two, argent.  
Texas: Texas Militia redesignated Texas National Guard 1 July 1903  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Texas National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a mullet argent encircled by a garland of live oak and olive proper.  
Vermont: Vermont Militia redesignated Vermont National Guard 1 December 1900.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Vermont National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and vert} a buck’s head erased within a garland of pine branches, all proper.  
Virginia:   
Crest: That for the regiments of the Virginia National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} Virtus, the genius of the Commonwealth, dressed as a Amazon, resting on a spear with one hand and holding a sword in the other, and treading on Tyranny, represented by a man prostate, a crown falling from his head, a broken chain in his left hand and a scourge in his right, all proper.  
Washington: Active militia Washington Territory redesignated Washington [Territory] National Guard 28 January 1888.   
Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Washington National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a raven with wings endorsed issuing out of a ducal coronet all proper.   
West Virginia:   
Wisconsin: Wisconsin State Militia redesiganted Wisconsin National Guard 20 March 1879.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the Wisconsin National Guard: On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a badge couchant proper.  
Remarks: Wisconsin State Militia redesiganted Wisconsin National Guard 20 March 1879.  
Wyoming:  
Infantry Brigades:  
2nd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
3rd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
11th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
27th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
30th Armored Brigade Combat Team  
32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
33rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
36th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
37th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
39th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
40th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
41st Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
48th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
50th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
53rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
56th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
58th Expeditionary Military Intelligence Brigade  
67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade  
67th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
69th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
71st Airborne Brigade (United States)  
72nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
79th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
86th Infantry Brigade Combat Team  
90th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
92nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
93rd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
116th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
120th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
157th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
158th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
162nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
165th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
170th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
171st Infantry Brigade (United States)  
2nd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
3rd Cavalry Stryker Brigade Combat Team  
11th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
27th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
29th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
30th Armored Brigade Combat Team  
32nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
33rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
36th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
37th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
39th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
40th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
41st Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
48th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
50th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
53rd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
56th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
58th Expeditionary Military Intelligence Brigade  
67th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade  
67th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
69th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
71st Airborne Brigade (United States)  
72nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
76th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
79th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
86th Infantry Brigade Combat Team  
90th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
92nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
93rd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
116th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States)  
120th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
157th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
158th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
162nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
165th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
170th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
171st Infantry Brigade (United States)  
172nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
174th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
181st Infantry Brigade (United States)  
187th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
188th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
189th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
191st Infantry Brigade (United States)  
192nd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
193rd Infantry Brigade (United States)  
196th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
197th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
198th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
199th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
205th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
218th Infantry Brigade (United States)  
256th Infantry Brigade Combat Team (United States}  
369th Support Brigade:  
Description/Blazon:  
A silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/4 inches (3.18 cm) in height overall consisting of a blue shield charged with a silver rattlesnake coiled and ready to strike.   
Symbolism:  
The rattlesnake is a symbol used on some colonial flags and is associated with the thirteen original colonies. The silver rattlesnake on the blue shield was the distinctive regimental insignia of the 369th Infantry Regiment, ancestor of the unit, and alludes to the service of the organization during World War I.   
DUI:  
The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 369th Infantry Regiment on 17 April 1923. It was redesignated for the 369th Coast Artillery Regiment on 3 December 1940. It was redesignated for the 369th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion on 7 January 1944. It was redesignated for the 569th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 August 1956. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Artillery Regiment on 4 April 1962. It was amended to correct the wording of the description on 2 September 1964. It was redesignated for the 569th Transportation Battalion and amended to add a motto on 13 March 1969. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Transportation Battalion and amended to delete the motto on 14 January 1975. It was redesignated for the 369th Support Battalion and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 2 November 1994. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Sustainment Brigade and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 20 July 2007.

Infantry Regiments:  
1st Infantry   
1st Filipino Infantry  
2nd Infantry   
3rd Infantry “The Old Guard”/”First American Regiment”  
4th Infantry   
5th Infantry  
6th Infantry  
7th Infantry  
8th Infantry  
8th Armored Infantry Battalion  
9th Infantry  
10th Infantry  
11th Infantry  
12th Armored Infantry Battalion  
12th Infantry  
13th Armored Infantry Battalion  
13th Infantry  
14th Infantry  
15th Armored Infantry Battalion  
15th Infantry  
16th Infantry  
17th Infantry  
18th Infantry  
19th Infantry  
20th Infantry  
21st Infantry  
22nd Infantry  
23rd Infantry  
24th Infantry  
25th Armored Infantry Battalion’  
25th Infantry {Negro} formed in 1869 with the consolidation of the 39th and 40th Regiments of 1866.  
26th Infantry  
27th Infantry  
28th Infantry  
29th Armored Infantry Battalion  
30th Infantry  
31st Infantry  
32nd Infantry  
33rd Infantry  
34th Infantry  
35th Infantry  
36th Armored Infantry Battalion  
37th Armored Infantry Battalion  
37th Infantry  
38th Armored Infantry Battalion  
38th Infantry  
39th Infantry of 1813; for subsequent history see 7th Infantry Regiment  
39th Infantry {Negro} was constituted 28 July 1866; organized 28 July 1866-25 March 1867 at Greenville, La with negro personnel. Consolidated with 40th Infantry Regiment 20 April 1869; for subsequent history see 25th Infantry Regiment of 1869.  
39th Infantry Regiment constituted 15 May 1917  
40th Infantry Regiment constituted 28 July 1866; for subsequent history see 25th Infantry Regiment of 1866  
41st Armored Infantry Battalion  
42nd Armored Infantry Battalion  
43rd Armored Infantry Battalion  
44th Armored Infantry Battalion  
45th Armored Infantry Battalion  
46th Armored Infantry Battalion  
47th Armored Infantry Battalion  
47th Infantry  
48th Armored Infantry Battalion  
49th Armored Infantry Battalion  
50th Armored Infantry Battalion  
51st Armored Infantry Battalion  
52nd Armored Infantry Battalion  
53rd Infantry  
54th Armored Infantry Battalion  
55th Armored Infantry Battalion  
56th Armored Infantry Battalion  
58th Armored Infantry Battalion  
59th Infantry  
60th Infantry  
61st Infantry  
62nd Armored Infantry Battalion  
63rd Infantry

65th Infantry  
The US Army Lineage book reports “Two regiments have held the designation 66th Infantry since 1902…”  
66th Infantry Regiment {Light Tanks}  
“The first 66th Infantry was organized 1 September 1929 as the 1st Tank Regiment, from Former Tank units of World War I organized in France in 1918; on 25 October 1932 in became the 66th Infantry Regiment {Light Tanks} ; and exists today as the 6th and 66th Tank Battalions…” 

66th Infantry: RA {13th Armd Div}  
71st Infantry {NG-NY} aka “American Guard”  
74th Infantry {World War I}  
74th Infantry {World War II}  
75th Infantry “Rangers” RA {Non-div}  
1st Ranger Infantry Battalion:  
2nd Ranger Infantry Battalion:  
3rd Ranger Infantry Battalion:  
4th Ranger Infantry Battalion:  
5th Ranger Infantry Battalion:   
“Constituted 21 July 1943 in Army of United States as 5th Ranger Battalion. Redesignated 5th Ranger Battalion 1 August 1943. Activated 1 September 1943 at Camp Forrest, Tenn. Inactivated 22 October 1945 at Camp Miles Standish, Mass.”  
6th Ranger Infantry Battalion-for lineage see 98th Field Artillery Battalion.  
“….Converted and redesiganted 26 September 1944 as 6th Ranger Infantry Battalion {Companies D, E, and F activated}. Inactivated 30 December 1945 at Fernando, Pompango, P.I.”

 

77th Armored Infantry Battalion  
80th Infantry Battalion  
85th Infantry   
86th Infantry  
87th Infantry  
89th Infantry  
90th Infantry  
91st Infantry  
92nd Armored Infantry Battalion  
94th Infantry Battalion  
95th Infantry Battalion  
99th Infantry Battalion {Seperate}  
101st Infantry  
102nd Infantry  
103rd Infantry  
104th Infantry  
105th Infantry  
106th Infantry:  
Note: according to the US Army Lineage book on Infantry Regiments, there were two formations under the number 106th Infantry Regiment:  
106th Infantry of 1860-1947 {NY} aka “Old 10th” regiment  
Organized 1860 as 10th Infantry Regiment N.Y. State Milita;  
Disbanded 1947 as follows:  
Headquarters {disbanded}  
1st Battalion convereted/redesignated 7th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion; redesignated 106th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weapons Battalion in 1950  
2nd Battalion convereted/redesignated 2nd Battaion/108th Infantry Regiment {See 108th Inf}  
3rd Battalion convereted/redesignated 336th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion  
106th Infantry aka “23rd Infantry Regiment” {NG-NY}  
107th Infantry aka “Seventh New York/Silk Stocking Regiment” NG {N.Y.} {107 RCT}  
For World War II Service see entry 207th Coast Artillery Regiment {AA}  
Recorganized as 107th Infantry Regiment, With Headquarters Federally recognized 20 October 1947 at New York City, as element of 107th Regimental Combat Team.”

108th Infantry aka “Third New York” NG {N.Y.} {27th Inf Div}   
109th Infantry aka “Thirteenth Pennsylvania” NG {Pa.} {28th Inf Div}  
110th Infantry aka “Tenth Pennsylvania” NG {Pa.} {28th Inf Div}  
111th Infantry aka “Third Pennsylvania-The Associators” . NG {Pa.} [{111th RCT}  
112th Infantry aka “Sixteenth Pennsylvania” NG {Pa.} {28th Inf Div}  
113th Infantry/113th Armored Infantry Battalion “First New Jersey” NG {N.J.} {50th Armd Div}  
2nd Battalion aka 215th Infantry Battalion “Paterson Light Guard}  
114th Infantry aka “Third New Jersey” NG {N.J.} {114th RCT}  
1st Battalion aka 216th Armored Infantry Battalion :   
1st Battalion, 114th Infantry Regiment, withdrawn and reorganized 15 May 1949 as 216th Armored Infantry Battalion; assigned to 50th Armored Division.  
Home station: Camden and vicinity  
Coat of Arms:  
Entitled to coat of arms of parents regiment, 114th Infantry, above, with addition of a bordure azure.  
Motto: Fortuna Favet Fortibus {Fortune Favors the Bold}  
Distinctive Insignia:  
The Insignia is the shield and motto of coat of arms of the battalion.  
3rd Battalion aka 114th Armored Infantry Battalion :  
3rd Battalion, 114th Infantry Regiment {less Companies K,L, and M}, withdrawn from regiment,   
Redesignated 114th Armored Infantry Battalion, assigned to 50th Armored Division, New Jersey   
National Guard, 5 July 1946. Reorganized with Headquarters Federally recognized 17 February 1947 at Woodbury.  
Home station: Southwest New Jersey  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield. Per saltire argent and azure, a saltire counterchanged, in chief a tah gook of the last and in base a four-leafed clover of the second.  
Crest. That for regiments and separate battalions of the New Jersey National Guard.  
Motto. Cape Facultatem {Sieze the Opportunity}.  
Basically the same as that of the 114th Infantry Regiment but differenced by another arrangement of color, that coat of arms indicates the descent of the organization. The colors blue and white for Infantry. The blue saltire represents service in the Civil War, the four leaf clover service in the War with Spain by the parent organization, and the tah gook service in World War I.  
Distinctive Insignia:  
The Insignia is the shield and motto of coat of arms of the battalion.  
115th Infantry aka “First Maryland” NG {Md.} {29th Inf Div}  
116th Infantry aka “Stonewall Brigade” {NG-VA}  
117th Infantry aka “Third Tennessee” NG {Tenn} {30th Inf Div}  
118th Infantry aka “Palmetto Regiment” NG {S.C.} {51st Inf Div}  
119th Infantry aka “Second North Carolina” NG {N.C.} {30th Inf Div}  
120th Infantry aka “Third North Carolina “ NG {N.C.} {30th Inf Div}  
121st Infantry aka “Second Georgia/ Old Grey Bonnet” NG {Ga.} {48th Inf Div}  
Distinctive Insignia:  
An “Old Gray Bonnet” proper  
The 121st Infantry adopted “The Old Gray Bonnet” as its official air and is known as the   
“Old Gray Bonnet” regiment.  
122nd Infantry Battalion  
122nd Infantry aka “Fifth Georgia” NG {Ga.} {48th Inf Div}  
123rd Infantry NG {Ill.} {44th Inf Div}  
124th Infantry aka “First Florida” NG {Fla.} {48th Inf Div}  
125th Infantry aka “Third Michigan” NG {Mich.} {46th Inf Div}  
126th Infantry aka “Second Michigan” NG {Mich} {46th Inf Div}  
127th Infantry aka “First Wisconsin” NG {Wis} {32nd Inf Div}  
128th Infantry aka “Second Wisconsin” NG {Wis} {32nd Inf Div}  
129th Infantry aka “Third Illinois” NG {Ill.} {44th Inf Div}  
130th Infantry aka “Fourth Illinois” NG {Ill.} {44th Inf Div}  
131st Infantry aka “First Illinois” NG {Ill.} {33rd Inf Div}  
132nd Infantry aka “Second Illinois” NG {Ill.} {33rd Inf Div}  
133rd Infantry aka “First Iowa” NG {Iowa} {34th Inf Div}  
134th Infantry aka “First Nebraska” NG {Neb.} {34th Inf Div}  
135th Infantry aka “First Minnesota” NG {Minn.} {47th Inf Div}  
136th Infantry aka “Second Minnesota” NG {Minn.} {47th Inf Div}  
137th Infantry aka “First Kansas” NG {Kan.} {35th Inf Div}  
138th Infantry aka “First Missouri” NG {Mo.} {35th Inf Div}  
140th Infantry aka “Sixth Missouri” NG {Mo.} {35th Inf Div}  
141st Infantry aka “First Texas” NG {Tex} {36th Inf Div} 

Remarks: Company A of this regiment was at the battle of San Jacinto 1836   
On April 1865 the 1st Texas Infantry Regimental flag was captured by a member of the 8th New York Cavalry for which he was awarded the Medal of Honor decoration  
142nd Infantry aka “Seventh Texas” NG {Tex.} {36th Inf Div}  
143rd Infantry aka “Third Texas” NG {Tex.} {36th Inf Div}  
144th Infantry aka “Fourth Texas” NG {Tex.} {36th Inf Div}  
1st Battalion less Company C aka 145th Armored Infantry Battalion {Fourth Texas}  
Company A {Cleburne; perpetuating Btry B, 132nd FA Bn, formerly Btry B, 132nd FA Regt} entitled to silver Bands –see listing under World War II Campaign Streamers and Decorations.  
Company C aka 148th Armored Infantry Battalion

145th Infantry aka “Fifth Ohio” NG {Ohio} {37th Inf Div}  
147th Infantry aka “First Ohio” NG {Ohio} {37th Inf Div}  
148th Infantry aka “Sixth Ohio” NG {Ohio} {37th Inf Div}  
149th Infantry aka “Second Kentucky” NG {Ky.} {149th RCT}  
150th Infantry aka “Second West Virginia” NG {W.Va.} {150th RCT}  
151st Infantry aka “First Indiana” NG {Ind.} {38th Inf Div}  
152nd Infantry aka “Second Indiana” NG {Ind.} {38th Inf Div}  
153rd Infantry aka “First Arkansas” NG {Ark.} {39th Inf Div}  
155th Infantry aka “First Mississippi” NG {Miss.} {31st Inf Div}  
156th Infantry aka “First Louisiana” NG {La.} {39th Inf Div}  
157th Infantry aka “First Colorado” NG {Colo.} {157th RCT}  
158th Infantry aka “Bushmasters” NG {Ariz.} {158th RCT}  
159th Infantry aka “Fifth California” NG {Calif.} {49th Inf Div}

160th Infantry aka “Seventh California” NG {Calif.} {40th Inf Div}  
161st Infantry NG {Wash.} {41st Inf Div}  
162nd Infantry NG {Ore.} {41st Inf Div}  
164th Infantry aka “First North Dakota” NG {N.D.} {47th Inf Div}  
165th Infantry aka “Sixty-Ninth New York /Fighting 69th” NG {N.Y.} {42nd Inf Div}  
The 1953 US Army Lineage book reports that {.p.477}:  
“Constituted 13 May 1846 as 69th Regiment, New York State Militia…”.  
The Lineage of the 1st Battalion/69th Infantry {Mech} gives a later date of organization:  
“Organized 21 December 1849 at New York, New York, from new and existing companies as the 1st Irish Regiment. Mustered into the New York State Militia 29 May 1850 as the 9th Regiment. 

Consolidated 14 March 1858 with the 75th Regiment {organized September-December 1852 at New York from new and existing volunteers as the Republican Rifles [4th Irish Regiment] and mustered into the New York State Militia 19 December 1854 as the 75th Regiment} and consolidated unit designated as the 9th Regiment. 

Consolidated 3 May 1858 with the 69th Regiment {organized 12 October 1851 from new and existing companies as the 2d Irish Regiment and mustered into the New York State Militia 1 November 1851 as the 69th Regiment} and consolidated and designated as the 69th Regiment.  
Remarks:  
Company A of the 1st Battalion of the 69th Regiment has its origins of the 8th Company, 1st New York Regiment of 1775.   
“Between 1776 and 1858 the 8th Company, 1st New York Regiment, underwent numerous reorganizations, with its lineage passing in 1786 to Captain Van Wagenen’s Company, 3rd Regiment of Infantry, in 1800 to the 6th Company, 6th Regiment of Infantry, and on January 22, 1858 to Company B, 9th Regiment…” {Wikipedia on Army National Guard and Regular Army units with Colonial Roots citing as source: Department of the Army, Lineage and Honors, 69th Infantry. Reproduced in Sawicki 1981, pp. 328–329.}  
1st New York Regiment of 1775:

Coat of arms:  
Shield: Vert a bend archy in the colors of the rainbow proper between in chief the badge of the II Army Corps of the Civil War (a red three-leafed clover outlined in gold) all proper, and in base the cap device of the regiment of 1851 (the number “69” in black on an oval shield surmounted by a trefoil and supported by two Irish wolf-hounds rampant of gold } of the like.  
Crest: That for the regiments of the New York National Guard…  
Motto: Gentle when Stroked, Fierce when Provoked.  
The shield is green, the old facings of the regiment. The rainbow is the shoulder sleeve insignia of the 42nd Division of World War I. The old wolfhound cap device has been in use by the regiment on uniforms and stationary since its organization.  
Distinctive Insignia:  
The Insignia is the shield of the coat of arms of the regiment  
166th Infantry aka “Fourth Ohio” NG {Ohio} {166th RCT}  
167th Infantry aka “Second Alabama” NG {Ala.} {31st Inf Div}  
168th Infantry aka “Third Iowa” NG {Iowa} {34th Inf Div}  
169th Infantry aka “First Connecticut” NG {Conn.} {43rd Inf Div}  
172nd Infantry aka “First Vermont” NG {Vt.} {43rd Inf Div}  
174th Infantry aka “Seventy-Fourth New York” NG {N.Y.} {27th Inf Div}  
175th Infantry aka “Fifth Maryland” NG {Md.} {29th Inf Div}  
176th Infantry aka “First Virginia” NG {Va.} {176th RCT}  
178th Infantry aka “Eighth Illinois” NG {Ill.} {178th RCT}  
See lineage see 370th Infantry Regiment  
179th Infantry NG {Okla.} {45th Inf Div}  
180t Infantry NG {Okla.} {45th Inf Div}  
181st Infantry aka “Sixth Massachusetts” NG {Mass } {26th Inf Div}  
Remarks:   
From 1659 to 1677 the “Three County Troup” of Cavalry existed from the communities of Mass. The Salem detachment of the “Three County Troup” was attached to the North Regiment.   
The ensign of the “Three County Troup” is seen in a drawing. Ironically the Bedford standard is sometimes mistaken for the “Three County Troup” ensign due to similar design!  
182nd Infantry Regiment “Fifth Massachusetts/Middlesex Regiment” {NG-MA} {182nd RCT}  
Remarks:  
A company attached to the Regiment was the Bedford Minutemen  
184th Infantry aka “Second California” NG {Calif.} {49th Inf Div}  
185th Infantry aka “Sixth California” NG {Calif.} {49th Inf Div}  
186th Infantry aka NG {Ore.} {41st Inf Div}  
187th Airborne Infantry RA {11th Abn Div}  
188th Airborne Infantry RA {11th Abn Div}  
194th Glider Infantry RA {17th Abn Div}  
“Constituted in Army of the United States 16 December 1942 as 194th Glider Infantry Regiment; assigned to 17th Airborne Division 31 December 1942. Activated 15 April 1943 at Camp Mackall, N.C. Inactivated 14 September 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Mass….”. For lineage see entry 514th Airborne Infantry Regiment RA {17th Abn Div}  
195th Infantry NG {N.H.} {195th RCT}  
196th Infantry aka “First South Dakota” NG {S.D.} [196th RCT}  
197th Infantry  
199th Infantry  
200th Infantry  
207th Infantry Battalion {Separate}  
208th Infantry Battalion {Separate}  
211th Infantry  
215th Armored Infantry Battalion  
216th Armored Infantry Battalion  
218th Infantry  
222nd Infantry  
223rd Infantry  
224th Infantry NG {Calif.} {40th Inf Div}  
228th Infantry NG {ILL.} {33rd Inf Div}  
232nd Infantry NG {Unasgd}  
“Constituted 5 February 1943 as 232nd Infantry Regiment in the Army of the United States; assigned to 42nd Infantry Division. Activated at Camp Gruber, Okla. Inactivated 30 June 1946 near Salzburg, Austria. Relieved from assignment to 42nd Infantry Division and from allotment to Army of the United States and reallotted to National Guard, 17 September 1946.”  
Home Area {Unassigned}  
No Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories  
242nd Infantry NG {Unasgd}  
“Constituted 5 February 1943 as 242nd Infantry Regiment in the Army of the United States; assigned to 42nd Infantry Division. Activated at Camp Gruber, Okla. Inactivated 30 June 1946 near Salzburg, Austria. Relieved from assignment to 42nd Infantry Division and from allotment to Army of the United States and reallotted to National Guard, 17 September 1946.”  
Home Area {Unassigned}  
No Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories  
253rd Infantry AR {Calif.} {63rd Inf Div}  
254th Infantry AR {CAlif.} {63rd Inf Div}  
255th Infantry  
262nd Infantry  
263rd Infantry  
264th Infantry  
266th Armored Infantry Battalion-for lineage see 66th Infantry: RA {13th Armd Div}  
267th Armored Infantry Battalion-for lineage see 66th Infantry: RA {13th Armd Div}  
268th Armored Infantry Battalion-for lineage see 66th Infantry: RA {13th Armd Div}  
269th Armored Infantry Battalion-for lineage see 66th Infantry: RA {13th Armd Div}  
271st Infantry  
272nd Infantry  
273rd Infantry  
274th Infantry  
275th Infantry  
276th Infantry  
278th Infantry  
279th Infantry  
289th Infantry  
290th Infantry  
291st Infantry  
293rd Infantry  
295th Infantry  
296th Infantry  
298th Infantry  
299th Infantry  
301st Infantry  
302nd Infantry  
303rd Infantry  
304th Infantry  
305th Infantry  
306th Infantry  
307th Infantry  
309th Infantry  
310th Infantry  
311th Infantry  
313th Infantry  
314th Infantry  
315th Infantry

317th Infantry  
318th Infantry  
319th Infantry  
321st Infantry  
322nd Infantry  
323rd Infantry  
325th Airborne Infantry   
326th Glider Infantry  
327th Infantry “Bastogne Bulldogs”  
329th Infantry  
330th Infantry  
331st Infantry  
332nd Infantry  
333rd Infantry  
334th Infantry

335th Infantry  
336th Infantry  
337th Infantry  
338th Infantry  
339th Infantry aka “Detroit’s Own” AR {Wis} {84th Inf Div}  
341st Infantry  
342nd Infantry  
343rd Infantry  
345th Infantry  
346th Infantry  
347th Infantry  
349th Infantry  
350th Infantry  
351st Infantry  
353rd Infantry  
354th Infantry  
355th Infantry  
357th Infantry  
358th Infantry  
359th Infantry  
361st Infantry  
362nd Infantry  
363rd Infantry  
364th Infantry {91st Division}

“..The First 364th Infantry was organized in July 1918 as an element of the 91st Division; demobilized in April , 1919 and not reconstituted…” {Army Lineage Infantry}  
364th Infantry Regiment {RA Non-Div}  
For lineage see 367th Infantry Regiment {Parent regiment}.  
“…Regiment less 1st Battalion redesignated 364th Infantry Regiment 10 June 1942; new 1st Battalion constituated 10 June 1942 and activated 13 June 1942 at Camp Claiborne, La......Regiment inactivated 15 May 1946 as follows; Regiment less 1st and 2d Battalions inactivated at Adak, Alaska;….”  
Regiment {Headquarters} activated 15 July 1947 at Fort Dix, N.J.  
1st Battalion constituted and activated June 1942; redesignated 80th Infantry Battalion 15 May 1946;  
80th Infantry Battalion inactivated 21 April 1947 at Adak, Akaska; redesignated 1st Battalion 29 October 1947 and restored to Regiment  
2d Battalion redesignated 81st Infantry Battalion; 80th Infantry Battalion inactivated 21 April 1947 at Sheyma,Alaska, redesignated 2d Battalion 29 October 1947 restored to Regiment.  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield: Azure, within a bordure, a Lorraine cross in front of a branch of oak fructed proper argent.  
Crest: None.  
Motto: Cross with Oak  
As the 364th infantry shares equally in the history and honors of the former 367th Infantry, the crest to the arms of the former 367th Infantry has been placed on the shield within the white border to denote descent from the parent organization. Service in World War I is shown by the oak symbolizing the Argonne and the cross symbolizing Lorraine.  
DUI: The insignia is the shield and motto of the Coat of Arms.  
365th Infantry  
367th Infantry Regiment/Armored Battalion  
The 367th Infantry Regiment is listed in the Army Lineage series as a “parent unit” of the 364th Infantry Regiment . The Parent unit constituted in National Army 16 August 1917 as 367th Infantry Regiment, assigned to 92d Division. Organized 3 November 1917 at Camp Upton, N.Y. with Negro enlisted personel. Demobilized 8-19 March 1919 at Camp Upton, N.Y., and Camp Meade, Md. ....Reconstituted 16 December 1940 as Regular Army unit. Activated 25 March 1941 at Camp Claiborne, La. Regiment less 1st Battalion redesignated 364th Infantry Regiment 10 June 1942…  
Original 1st Battalion withdrawn and redesignated 367th Infantry Battalion on 10 June 1942. Disbanded 10 January 1945 in Mediterranean Theater. Reconstituted and redesignated 367th Armored Infantry Battalion 19 August 1947. Activated 10 September 1947 at Fort Knox, Ky.  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield. Per Bend argent and azure.  
Crest. On a wreath of the colors {argent and azure} a Lorraine Cross argent in front of a branch of oak fructed proper.

Motto: We’ll See it Through.  
The shield is in the colors of the Infantry. The two major achievements of the parent regiment, its battle participation at Lorraine and in the Meuse-Argonne in World War I, are shown on the crest by the Lorraine cross and the Oak leaf.  
DUI: The insignia is the shield and motto of the coat of Arms.  
368th Infantry Regiment: aka 80th Infantry Battalion {RA Non-div}  
Constituted in National Army 16 August 197 as 368th Infantry Regiment, assigned to 92d Division. Organized 25 October 1917 at Camp Meade, Md, with Negro personel. Demobilized 27 February -7 March 1919 at Camp Meade…Reconstituted 16 December 1940 and activated 1 March 1941 at Fort Huachua, Ariz. Assigned to 93d Division 1 January 1942. Inactivated 3 February 1946 at Camp Stoneman, Calif. Regiment relieved from assignment to 93d Division, broken up and redesignated 20 October 1950 as follows: {Regiment less 1st and 2d Battalion as 80th Infantry Battalion}  
80th Battalion activated 16 November 1950 at Fort Bragg, N.C. Inactivated 6 April 1951 at Ft Benning GA.  
Coat of Arms:   
Entitled to coat of arms of parent regiment with addition of a bordure to indicate descent from that organization. {No approved coat of arms}  
DUI: No approved Insignia  
1st Battalion as 522d Infantry Battalion activated 3 November 1950 at Fort Bragg, N.C.   
Coat of Arms:  
Shield. Argent, seme of fountains on a chief azure a Lorraine cross and an oak leaf of the first.  
Crest. None  
Motto: Able and Ready.  
The Blue of the shield represents Infantry. The fountains are emblematic of Arizona, place of activation of the 368th Infantry when reconstituted in 1940. The name “Huachua” is an Indian word with the meaning “Place of many small springs.” The Lorraine Cross and the oak leaf symbolize combat service at Lorraine and in the Meuse-Argonne by the original unit in World War I  
DUI: Insignia is the Shield and motto of the coat of arms of the Battalion  
2nd Battalion as 523rd Infantry Battalion. Lineage same as above for 522nd Infantry Battalion. No Approved coat of Arms or DUI Insignia.  
3rd Battalion disbanded.  
369th Infantry aka 15th New York N.G. aka “Harlem Hellfighters” aka 369th Sustainment Brigade NYNG  
Constituated as 15th New York National Guard Regiment 2 June 1913; organized 29 June 1916.  
25 July 1917 mustered into Federal service at Camp Whitman, N.Y. 5 August 1917 drafted.  
1 December 1917 assigned to 185th Infantry Brigade. 27 December 1917 shipped from New York.  
5 January 1918 185th Infantry Brigade assigned to 93rd Division. 1 March 1918 regiment redesinated as 369th Infantry Regiment. 8 April 1918 Regiment assigned to French Army. 8 May 1918 Regiment relieved from 185th Infantry Brigade and part of French 16th Division.  
11 October 1921 constituated in New York National Guard as 369th Coast Artillery Corps {AA} as   
Follows:  
HHB 369th Infantry to HHB  
1st Battalion 369th Inf  
2nd Battalion 369th Inf.   
13 January 1941 induced into Federal service in New York City; 12 December 1943 regiment broken up as follows:  
HHB as 369th Anti Artillery Group-disbanded November 1944  
1st Battalion as 369th Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion {Semi mobile} {Colored} ; Later 369th Sustainment Brigade.  
2nd Battalion as 870th Antiaircraft Artillery Automatic Weopons Battalion; later 970th Field Artillery Battalion  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield:   
Per chevron Azure and Gules, a chevron wavy Argent between in chief five poplar trees Or, and in base a rattlesnake ready to strike of the third.  
Crest: The crest is that of the New York Army National Guard.  
Motto: Don’t Tread On Me  
Symbolism:  
Blue, white and red represent the Tricolor of France and signify that the entire combat service of the predecessor organization was as a unit of the French Army during World War I. The wavy chevron represents the first front line sector held by the Regiment at the junction of the Aiane and Tourbe Rivers. The principal military achievement of the Regiment was its participation in the Meuse-Argonne battle; the five poplar trees represent the Argonne Forest and denote the five days the Regiment was in the attack in that battle (26 September-1 October 1918). The rattlesnake perpetuates the distinctive regimental insignia adopted early in April 1918, and worn by the organization throughout the remainder of its service in World War I. The motto, "DON'T TREAD ON ME," was adopted at the same time as the insignia.  
Background:  
The coat of arms was originally approved for the 369th Infantry Regiment on 5 April 1923. It was amended to correct the colors in the blazonry of the crest on 12 January 1928. It was redesignated for the 369th Coast Artillery Regiment (AA) on 3 December 1940. It was redesignated for the 369th Antiaircraft Gun Battalion on 12 January 1944. The insignia was redesignated for the 569th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 August 1956. It was redesignated for the 369th Artillery Regiment on 4 April 1962. It was redesignated for the 369th Support Battalion with the blazon and symbolism revised on 2 November 1994. The coat of arms was cancelled on 20 July 2007, when the distinctive unit insignia was redesignated for the 369th Sustainment Brigade.   
DUI:  
Description/blazon:  
A silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/4 inches (3.18 cm) in height overall consisting of a blue shield charged with a silver rattlesnake coiled and ready to strike.   
Symbolism:  
The rattlesnake is a symbol used on some colonial flags and is associated with the thirteen original colonies. The silver rattlesnake on the blue shield was the distinctive regimental insignia of the 369th Infantry Regiment, ancestor of the unit, and alludes to the service of the organization during World War I.   
Background:  
The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 369th Infantry Regiment on 17 April 1923. It was redesignated for the 369th Coast Artillery Regiment on 3 December 1940. It was redesignated for the 369th Antiaircraft Artillery Gun Battalion on 7 January 1944. It was redesignated for the 569th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 August 1956. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Artillery Regiment on 4 April 1962. It was amended to correct the wording of the description on 2 September 1964. It was redesignated for the 569th Transportation Battalion and amended to add a motto on 13 March 1969. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Transportation Battalion and amended to delete the motto on 14 January 1975. It was redesignated for the 369th Support Battalion and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 2 November 1994. The insignia was redesignated for the 369th Sustainment Brigade and amended to revise the description and symbolism on 20 July 2007.   
370th Infantry aka 178th Infantry Regiment {NG {Ill} {178th RCT}  
Parent unit organized 1895 in Chicago, with Negro enlisted personnel, as 9th Battalion Infantry, Illinois National guard. Expanded and redesignated 8th Regiment of Infantry, Illinois Volunteers, 28 June 1898. Mustered into Federal service 22 July 1898 at Springfield as 8th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment; mustered out 3 April 1899 at Chicago. Reorganized as 9th Infantry Battalion, I.N.G., 18 April 1899. Redesignated 8th Infantry Battalion 6 May 1899. Expanded and redesignated 8th Infantry Regiment with new companies recognized 30 May-6 June 1902.  
Mustered into Federal service 30 June 1916 for Mexican Border; mustered out 27 October 1916. Called into Federal service 25 March 1917; drafted in 5 august 1917 {served with French 34th, 36th, and 59th Divisions}. Demobilzed 11 March 1919 at Camp Grant, Ill…..” For subsequent history see 178th Inf.  
370th Infantry aka 370th Armored Infantry Battalion {RA Non-Div}  
371st Infantry aka 371st Armored Infantry Battalion {RA Non-div}  
Constituted in National Army 16 August 1917 as 1st Provisional Infantry Regiment. Organized 31 August 1917 at Camp Jackson, S.C. with Negro enlisted personnel. Redesignated 371st Infantry Regiment and assigned to 93rd Division Provisional 1 December 1917. Demoblized in February 1919 at Camp Jackson, S.C….371st Infantry Regiment constituted in Army of the United States on inactive list 5 May 1942. Activated 15 October 1942 at Camp Joseph T. Robinson, Ark., and assigned to 92nd Division.   
Inactivated 24-28 November 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Mass. 371st Infantry Regiment of   
World War I reconstituted and consolidated with 371st Infantry Regiment of World War II, relieved from assignment to 92nd Infantry Division, amd redesignated 371st Infantry Battalion, 7 May 1947.  
Activated 20 June 1947 at Grafenwohr, Germany. Redesignated 371st Armored Infantry Battalion   
19 July 1951.  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield: Per pale azure and argent, in fess a fleur-de-lis of the last and a buffalo statant within an annulet sable.  
Crest: None  
Motto: Attack.  
The colors are blue (azure} and white (argent) for Infantry. The charges on the divided shield indicate the war services of the consolidated units, World War I service by the fleur-de-lis and World War II service by the buffalo within the ring, adopted from the shoulder sleeve insignia of the 92nd Infantry Division with which the regiment served in World War II.  
DI:  
The insignia is the shield and motto of the coat of arms of the regiment  
372nd Infantry Regiment aka 372nd M.P. Battalion, Hdq & Hdq Detachment {ARNG District of Columbia}  
Constituted 18 July 1887 in the District of Columbia National Guard as the 5th, 6th and 7th Battalions of Infantry and organized at Washington from existing units. Reorganized 31 March 1888 as the 6th and 7th Battalions of Infantry. Redesignated 22 April 1889 as the 7th and 8th Battalions of Infantry, respectively. Consolidated 8 April 1891 to from the 1st Separate Battalion of Infantry. Mustered into federal service   
27 June 1916 at Fort Meyer, Virginia; mustered out of federal service 23 October 1916 at Fort Myer, Virginia. Mustered into Federal service 29-30 March 1917 at Washington; drafted into Federal service   
5 August 1917. Reorganized and redesignated 1 January 1918 as the 1st Battalion, 372nd Infantry, an element of the 186th Infantry Brigade. {186th Infantry Brigade assigned 5 January 1918 to the 93rd Division [Provisional]}. Relieved 8 May 1918 from assignment to the 186th Infantry Brigade. Assigned   
21 June 1918 to the French 35th Division and assigned to the French 157th Division. Relieved 2 July 1918 from assignment to the French 35th Division and assigned to the French 157th Division. Relieved   
20 December 1918 from assignment to the French 157th Division. Demobilized 6 March 1919 at Camp Sherman, Ohio.  
Reconstituted 19 April 1921 in the District of Columbia National Guard as the 142nd Engineer Battalion; Company A concurrently organized federally recognized at Washington. Converted and redesignated 1 April 1923 as the 1st Separate Battalion of Infantry {only Company A active}. Redesignated 8 December 1925 as the 1st Battalion, 372nd Infantry {only Company A active}. Company A, 372nd Infantry, reorganized and redesignated 3 September 1940 as Headquarters Company, 372nd Infantry {new 1st Battalion, 372nd Infantry, subsequently organized in the New Jersey National Guard}. Headquartes Company, 372nd Infantry, inducted into federal service 10 March 1941 at Washington. Inactivated 31 Janaury 1946 at Schofield Barracks, territory of Hawaii.  
For subsequent lineage see 372nd MP Battalion Hq and Hq Detachment {ARNG District of Columbia}   
DI:   
Description: A gold insignia consisting of a shield, crest, and motto scroll. On a blue shield a red bend flancked by two gold bendlets between a red dexter hand fimbriated gold and a snake coiled to strike of the last. Attached above the shield on a wreath of alternating gold and blue the dome of the United States Capital in front of the gold rising sun. Attached below the shield of gold acred scroll inscribed   
“We Guard the Peace” in black letters.  
Symbolism: The blue shield represents the infantry origin of the battalion. The red hand and the gold bendlets charged with the red bend commemorate service during World War I. The red hand was the insignia of the French 157th Division of which the 372d Infantry was a part of the Meuse-Argonne offensive. The gold bendlets and red bend, taken from the arms of Alsace and Lorraine, indicate service in those sections. The rattlesnake indicates service on the Mexican border.  
Flag device: The flag device is the same as the distinctive insignia.  
2nd Battalion aka 372nd Infantry Battalion {Ninth Ohio} {NG (Ohio) Non-div)  
Organized 18 July 1881 as 9th Battalion of Infantry, Ohio National Guard, from existing companies of Negro enlisted personel, the oldest having been organized 21 April 1874 in Springfield as Duquesne Blues. Mustered in Federal service at Columbus as 9th battalion, Ohio Volunteer Infantry; mustered out 28 January 1899 at Camp Marion, S.C. {did not served outside continental United States}. Reorganized 14 July 1899 as 9th Battalion Infantry, O.N.G. with companies in Cleveland, Columbus, Springfield, and Xenia.  
Called into Federal service 15 July 1917; drafted in 5 august 1917. {Companies A, B,C, and D redesignated, respectfully, 37th, 38th, 39th, and 40th Companies, 62nd Depot Brigade, 15 September 1917.) Redesignated 2d Battalion, 372nd Infantry Regiment, 1 January 1918. Assigned to 93rd Division Provisional 5 January 1918. Demobilized 6 March 1919 at Camp Sherman, Ohio….Reorganized 1 April 1924 as 1st Separate Battalion of Infantry, O.N/G/ Redesignated 2nd Battalion, 372nd Infantry Regiment, 1 April 1925.  
Induced into Federal service 10 March 1941 at Columbus. Inactivated 31 January 1946 in the Pacific Theather. Reorganized as 372nd Infantry Battalion with Headquarters Federally recognized 14 October 1948 at Cleveland.  
Home area: Cleveland and Dayton  
Coat of Arms:  
Shield: Azure, a bend or charged with a bendlet gules between a sheathed Roman Sword paleways, point to base, and anoak tree eradicated of the second.  
Crest: Ohio National Guard  
Motto: Fidelis et PAratus {Faithful and Ready}  
The shield is blue for Infantry. The Sheated Roman sword, from the service medal of the War with Spain, represents service in the United States during that war. The oak tree and the gold bend charged together with the red bendlet commemorate service during World War 1, with the oak tree symbolizing participation in the Meuse-Argonne operation, and the bend charged with the bendlet the service in the defensive sectors in Alsace and Lorraine. The arms of Alsace has a bend or {gold} thereon, and the arms of Lorraine a bend gules {red}.  
DI: The Insignia is the shield and motto of the coat of arms of the regiment.  
3rd Battalion. Note: the history of the 372nd Infantry Battalion/9th Ohio remarks that on the formation of the Regiment: “The 372nd Infantry Regiment was organized in January 1918 as a component of the 93rd Division and comprised elements from the National Guards of several States. Connecticut, Maryland, Massachusetts, and Tennessee each contributed its 1st Separate Infantry Company to the 3rd Battalion of the regiment; the histories of these companies have been absorbed by other organizations of each state.”

 

373rd Armored Infantry Battalion  
376th Infantry  
377th Infantry  
378th Infantry  
379th Infantry  
381st Infantry  
382nd Infantry  
383rd Infantry  
385th Infantry  
386th Infantry  
387th Infantry  
389th Infantry  
390th Infantry  
391st Infantry  
393rd Infantry  
394th Infantry  
395th Infantry  
397th Infantry  
398th Infantry  
399th Infantry

401st Glider Infantry {101st Div}  
Constituted 23 July 1918 in the National Army 401st Infantry, an element of the 101st Division. Demobilized 30 November 1918. Reconstituted 24 June 1921 in the Organized Reserves as 401st Infantry, an element of the 101st Division. Organized in November 1921 with Headquarters at Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Disbanded 15 August 1942; 1st and 2nd battalions concurrently reconstituted in the Army of the United States as the 401st Glider Infantry, an element of the 101st Airborne Division, and activated at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana. Disbanded 1 March 1945 in France.   
Service Company: Reconstituted and consolidated with Antitank Company, 327th Glider Infantry .  
1st Battalion: Reconstituted 6 April 1945 in the Army of the United States as the 1st Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry; concurrently consolidated with the 3d Battalion, 327th Glider Infantry, and consolidated unit designated as the 3d Battalion, 327th Glider Infantry, an element of the 101st Airborne Division  
2nd Battalion: Reconstituted 6 April 1945 in the Army of the United States as the 2d Battalion, 401st Glider Infantry; concurrently consolidated with the 3d Battalion, 325th Glider Infantry, and consolidated unit designated as the 3d Battalion, 325th Glider Infantry, an element of the 82d Airborne Division.  
{Note not listed in as a separate unit in Army Lineage book, reconstructed from 325th and 327th lineages}  
405th Infantry  
406th Infantry  
407th Infantry  
409th Infantry  
410th Infantry  
411th Infantry  
413th Infantry  
414th Infantry  
415th Infantry  
417th Infantry  
422nd Infantry  
423rd Infantry  
424th Infantry  
425th Infantry  
426th Infantry  
442nd Infantry Regiment/100th Battalion “Go For Broke”  
473rd Infantry  
474th Infantry-see World War II 74th Infantry Regiment for lineage.  
475th Infantry  
485th Infantry  
501st Airborne Infantry  
502nd Airborne Infantry  
503rd Airborne Infantry  
504th Airborne Infantry RA {82nd Abn Div}  
“Constituted in Army of the United States 24 February 1942 as 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment.  
Activated 1 May 1942 at Fort Benning, GA. Assigned to 82nd Airborne Division 15 August 1942.  
Redesingated 504th Airborne Infantry Regiment 15 December 1942. Designated Regular Army unit   
15 November 1948.”  
Coat Of Arms:  
Shield. Azure a sword in bend argent, hilt and pommel or, fired proper.  
Crest. None.  
Motto. Strike—Hold.  
The blue is the color of the Infantry whose functions are represented by the sword, flaming through the sky, the flames symbolizing the zeal of the personnel in the performance of their duties. The motto is expressive of the determination of the personnel to strike swiftly and hold their ground at any cost; therefore, it is appropriate for the organization.  
Distinctive Insignia: The Insignia is the shield and motto of the coat of arms of the regiment.  
504th Parachute Infantry Battalion  
“Constituted in Army of United States 14 March 1941 as 504th Parachute Infantry Battalion. Activated 5 October 1941 at Fort Benning, Ga. Reorganized and redesiganted 2d Battalion, 503rd Parachute Infantry Regiment, 24 February 1942…” For lineage see 503rd Parachute Infantry Regiment.  
505th Airborne Infantry  
507th Airborne Infantry  
508th Airborne Infantry  
509th Infantry Regiment {formerly 509th Parachute Infantry Battalion} RA {Non-div}  
Withdrawn and redesignated 2d Battalion, 509th Parachute Infantry Regiment, 2 November 1942.   
(509th Parachute Infantry Regiment constituted in Army of United States 22 October 1942.) Withdrawn and redesignated 509th Parachute Infantry Battalion 10 December 1943. (Reminder of 509th Parachute Infantry Regiment never organized.) Disbanded 1 March 1945 in European Theather. Reconstituted   
12 May 1947.”   
Coat of arms:  
Blazon  
Shield:  
Gules, a fess nebuly wavy Argent a barrulet wavy Azure, on a pile Sable fimbriated of the second, between in base 4 arrowheads points down palewise of the same, another of the like below a stylized figure of a parachutist Or  
Crest:  
On a wreath Argent and Gules, a rock proper {gray} charged with a crescent Or, a prowling desert jackal {as depicted on the regimental badge of the 3d Zouaves, French Army} of the like.  
Motto: ALL THE WAY  
Symbolism:  
Shield:  
The stylized yellow {gold} figure of a parachutist on a black background  
Crest:  
The jackal and crescent are taken from the regimental badge of the 3d Zouaves, French Army, and symbolize the parachute jump and seizure of the airfield at YOuks Les Bains near the border of Tunsia.  
One of the results of this hazardous operations on 15 November 1942 was the authority granted by the Commander in Chief of the French Army for personnel of the 509th Regiment to wear the regimental badge of the French 3d Zouave Regiment. The rock and crescent allude to the subsequent successful action in the Faid Pass in Tunsia, the first engagement against the Germans, World War II, in which American troops participated.  
Background:  
The coat of arms was originally approved on 30 Sep 1963. It was amended on 18 Nov 1963 to correct the wording of the blazon of the shield. On 28 May 1970 the coat of arms was amended to correct the blazon of the crest  
DUI:   
Description:  
Symbolism: See above description  
Background:  
The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved on 30 Sep 1963. It was amended on 18 Nov 1963 to correct the wording of the blazon.  
510th Armored Infantry Battalion

511th Airborne Infantry Regiment RA {11th Abn Div}  
“Constituted in Army of United States 12 November 1942 as 511th Parachute Infantry Regiment. Activated 5 January 1943 at Camp Tocca, Ga. Assigned to 11th Airborne Division 25 February 1943.  
Designed Regular Army unit 15 November 1948. Redesignated 511th Airborne Infantry Regiment   
10 March 1949.”

 

512th Armored Infantry Battalion RA {4th Armd Div}  
“Constituted 25 February 1953 as 512th Armored Infantry Battalion, allotted to Regular Army and assigned to 4th Armored Division.”

The 1953 Army Lineage book reports no campaign Streamers; Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.  
513th Airborne Infantry Regiment RA {17th Abn Div}  
“Constituted in Army of the United States 26 December 1942 as 513th Parachute Infantry Regiment.   
Assigned to 13th Airborne Division and activated 11 January 1943 at Fort Benning, Ga. Relieved from  
Assignment to 13th Airborne Division 4 March 1944 and assigned to 17th Airborne Division 10 March 1944. Inactivated 14 September 1945 at Camp Myles Standish, Mass. Redesignated 513th Airborne   
Infantry Regiment 18 June 1948. Designated Regular Army unit and activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Pickett, Va. Inactivated 31 March-10 May 1949 at Camp Pickett.”

514th Airborne Infantry Regiment RA {17th Abn Div}  
See entry on 194th Glider Infantry Regiment for lineage.  
“…Redesignated 514th Airborne Infantry Regiment 18 June 1948. Designated Regular Army unit and activated 6 July 1948 at Camp Pickett, Va. Inactivated 31 March-25 May 1949 at Camp Pickett.”  
The 1953 Lineage book reports no Decorations; Coat of Arms, Distinctive Insignia; published histories.  
515th Parachute Infantry R“Constituted in Army of the United States 18 Jaunary 1943 as 515th Parachute Infantry Regiment.  
Activated 31 may 1943 at Fort Benning, Ga. Assigned to 13th Airborne Division 10 March 1944.  
Inactivated 25 Febuary 1946 at Fort Bragg, N.C.”  
The 1953 Lineage book reports no Decorations; Coat of Arms, Distinctive Insignia; published histories.  
516th Airborne Infantry Regiment. RA {101st Abn Div}  
See 327th Infantry Regiment for lineage  
517th Parachute Infantry Regiment. RA {13th Abn Div}  
The 1953 Lineage book reports no Coat of Arms, Distinctive Insignia and 1 published history.  
A logo for the Regiment is that of a Buzzard descending by parachute under the number 517.  
Motto: Attack!  
Nickname: Battling Buzzards  
518th Infantry Regiment AR {N.C. and S.C.} {108th Inf Div}  
“Constituted in Organized Reserves 15 July 1946 as 518th Parachute Infantry Regiment, assigned to 108th Airborne Division. Assigned to Seventh Army, and Headquarters and Headquarters Company activated   
6 August and 28 March 1947 at Charlotte, N.C. Relieved from assignment to Seventh Army and assigned to Third Army 15 March 1947……Redesignated 518th Airborne Infantry Regiment 28 February 1951.  
Redesignated 518th Infantry Regiment, relieved from assignment to 108th Infantry Division, 1 March 1952….” Home area States of North Carolina and South Carolina.  
Coat of arms:  
Blazon: Shield:   
Per chvron argent and Azure, in chief a palmetto and a long leaf pine of the second, in base a hornet Volant of the first.  
Crest: That for the regiments and separate Battalions of the Army Reserve.  
Motto: VIRTUS, FIDES, HONOR {Courage, Faith, Honor}  
Symbolism:  
The colors blue and white are used for Infantry. The palmetto and pine tree represent South Caolina and North Carolina, the home area of the Regiment. The hornet is used in allusion to Charlotte, North Carolina, the unit’s headquarters; Lord Cornwallis have referred to it during the Revolution as a hornet’s Nest.” The Motto translates to “Courage, Faith, Honor.”  
DUI:  
A silver color medal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches {2.86 cm} in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Per chvron argent and Azure, in chief a palmetto and a long leaf pine of the second, in base a hornet Volant of the first. Attached below and to the sides of the shield is a Silver Scroll inscribed   
“ VIRTUS, FIDES, HONOR “ in Blue letters.  
Symbolism: See above  
Background:   
The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 518th Infantry Regiment on 19 January 1956.  
It was redesignated for the 518th Regiment on 23 May 1960.  
The 1953 Lineage Book reports no Campaign Streamers; decorations or Published histories

 

519th Infantry Regiment AR {Ga. And S.C.} {81st Inf Div}  
“Constituted in Organized Reserves 15 July 1946 as 519th Parachute Infantry Regiment, assigned to 108th Airborne Division. Assigned to Seventh Army, and Headquarters and Headquarters Company activated   
6 August and 16 October 1946 at Atlanta, Ga. Relieved from assignment to Seventh Army and assigned to Third Army 15 March 1947……Redesignated 519th Airborne Infantry Regiment 1 February 1951.  
Redesignated 519th Infantry Regiment, relieved from assignment to 108th Airborne Division and assigned to 81st Infantry Division, 1 March 1952….” Home area States of Georgia and South Carolina.  
No campaign Streamers; Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.  
522nd Infantry Battalion RA {non-div}  
For lineage see 368th Infantry Regiment.  
523rd Infantry Battalion RA {Non-div}  
526th Armored Infantry Battalion RA (Non-div}  
527th Armored Infantry Battalion  
528th Armored Infantry Battalion  
549th Armored Infantry Battalion  
550th Airborne Division Battalion RA {Non-div}  
“Constituted 10 June 1941 as 550th Infantry Airborne Battalion. Activated 1 July 1941 at Howard Field, C.Z. Disbanded 1 March 1945 in European Theather. Reconstituted and redesignated 550th Airborne Infantry Battalion 23 November 1948 at Camp Pickett, Va. Inactivated 20 April 149 at Camp Pickett.”

 

551st Parachute Infantry Regiment RA {Non-Div}  
“Constituted in Army of United States 30 October 1942 as 551st Parachute Infantry Regiment. Elements of 1st Battalion activated 26 November 1942 at Fort Lobbe, C.Z. 1st Battalion inactivated in France and Regiment concurrently disbanded 10 February 1945. Reconstituted 12 May 1947 as Regular Army unit.”  
No Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.

 

555d Armored Infantry Battalion RA {8th Armd Div}  
“Constituted 25 February 1943 as 552d Armored Infantry Battalion, allotted to Regular Army and assigned to 8th Armored Division.” No campaign Streamers; Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.  
555th Parachute Infantry Battalion aka “Triple Nickles/Smoke Jumpers” NA {82nd Inf Div}  
Constituted 25 February 1943 as the 555th Parachute Infantry Company; activated 30 December 1943 at Fort Benning, Georgia. Personal were African-American officers and enlisted men who were to be volunteers with a enlisted cadre selected from personal of the 92nd Division at Fort Huachucca, Arizona.   
After training company was moved to Fort Mackall, North Carolina and redesignated as Company A , of the 555th Parachute Infantry Battalion 25 November 1944. During the summer and fall of 1945 the unit was stationed at Pendleton Field, Oregon and Chico, California and fought forest fires in the Pacific northwest , many of which had been caused by the advent of Japanese “Fire balloons”. The units only fatality died while jumping on 6 August 1945. In October 1945 the battalion was returned to Fort Mackall and later transferred to Fort Bragg, North Carolina and attached to the 82nd Airborne Division. Unit was inactivated 15 December 1947 and personnel assigned to 3rd Battalion/505th Parachute Infantry. The Battalion was disbanded 22 August 1950.   
SSI: 555 number above Airborne wings; below an open parachute with a black cat above  
556th Armored Infantry Battalion  
560th Armored Infantry Battalion  
561st Armored Infantry Battalion  
562nd Armored Infantry Battalion  
563rd Armored Infantry Battalion  
566th Armored Infantry Battalion  
567th Armored Infantry Battalion RA {12th Armd Div}  
“Constituted 25 February 1953 as 567th Armored Infantry Battalion, allotted to Regular Army and assigned to 12th Armored Division.” No campaign Streamers; Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.  
568th Armored Infantry Battalion  
569th Armored Infantry Battalion  
634th Armored Infantry Battalion RA {1st Armd Div}  
701st Armored Infantry Battalion RA {1st Armd Div}  
702nd Armored Infantry Battalion RA {1st Armd Div}  
Infantry-Scout Battalions:  
1st Scout Battalion NG {Alaska} {Non-div}  
“Constituted 15 March 1949 as 1st Alaska Scout Battalion and allotted to National Guard Territory of Alaska….Organized with Headquarters Federally recognized 14 July 1949 at Nome. Redesignated   
1st Scout Battalion 1 January 1952.” Home area: Northwestern Alaska.  
2nd Scout Battalion NG {Alaska} {Non-div}  
“Constituted 15 March 1949 as 2nd Alaska Scout Battalion and allotted to National Guard Territory of Alaska….Organized with Headquarters Federally recognized 5 October 1949 at Bethel. Redesignated   
2nd Scout Battalion 1 January 1952.” Home area: Southwestern Alaska.Note the 1953 Army Lineage book details for the Scout Battalions No Campaign Streamers; Decorations; Coat of Arms; Distinctive Insignia or Published Histories.

Korean War:  
The 1959 US Army Almanac reports the total of US Servicemen  
U.S. Army U.S.Navy USMC USAF  
From 1 July 1950 through 31 July 1953 2,834,000  
Of whom served in Far East 1,153,000  
Total casualties: 109,958 2,087 28,205 1,841  
Total deaths: 37,133 458 4,267 1,200  
Broken down as:  
Battle: 25 June 1950 to 27 July 1953 27,704   
Broken down as:  
Killed in action 19,334 279 3,308 379  
Wounded in action 79,526 1,599 24,281 379  
Broken down as:   
Of whom died 1,930 23 537 11  
Other 77,596 1,576 23,744 368  
Missing in action: 4,442 174 391 859  
Broken down as:  
Died 3,778 152 391 806  
Returned 664 13 0 38  
Missing 0 9 0 15  
Captured/Interned 6,656 35 225 224  
Captured/Interned Broken Down as   
Died 2,662 4 31 4  
Returned 3,973 31 194 220  
Refused Repatriation 21 0 0 0  
Other: 9,429  
The ABMC website reports according to the   
Department of Defense that from   
June 27, 1950 to July 27, 1954   
between these two dates that the   
Total of US Servicemen and women who   
lost their lives Wordwide 54,426   
and on the Honolulu Memorial MIAs listed 8,196  
According to 1959 US Army Almanac   
Names furnished to Graves registration Service  
As missing/MIA/KIA 36,923  
Of whom recoverable 29,586  
Of whom unrecoverable 8,190  
Of those recoverable identified 28,733  
Leaving those recovered unidentified 853   
Notes:  
As noted before On Memorial day 1958 an Unknown from the Korean War was buried at the crypt of the Unknown Soldier at Arlington National Cemetery.  
During “Operation Glory” from September to October 1954 the remains of 14,000 North Korean/Chinese were traded for 4,000 remains of United Nations casualties.  
Of the UN remains:  
US Casualties 1,868  
Of Whom unknown 848  
Update:  
According to the “Unaccounted For” data from: Defense Prisoners of War/Missing in Action {DPMO} and from data released June 1, 2000 from Washington Headquarters Services, Directorate for Information Operations and Reports {WHS/DIOR}   
Number who served Worldwide 5,720,000  
Number who served in Korean Theater 1,789,000  
Army USAF USMC USN Total   
KIA 19,754 198 3,321 364 23,637  
DOW 1,904 16 536 28 2,484  
Died/MIA 3,317 960 385 97 4,759  
Died/POW 2,753 24 26 3 2,806   
Battle dead 27,728 1,198 4,268 492 33,686  
POW 5,356 926 677 286 7,245   
Korean War:  
Battle Dead: {Includes 4,735 presumed dead under Missing persons Act}  
KIA 23,615  
DOW 2,459  
Died/MIA 4,821  
Died/POW 2,847  
Total 33,742  
Non-Battle deaths 2,830  
Total deaths in Theater of War 36,516  
Died elsewere during Korean War 17,730  
Wounded {Number of Personel} 92,134  
Wounded {Number of incidences} 103,284  
Unaccounted for {Bodies not identified/not recovered}  
Of 2,847 POWS 2,045  
Of 23,615 KIA 1,794  
Of 4,821 MIA 4,245  
Non Battle 92  
Total 8,176  
POWS  
Returned to US Control 4,418  
Died while captured 2,806  
Refused repatriation 21  
Total 7,245  
According to DPAA as of December, 2016:  
Korean War Missing listing: 7,064  
Of which an estimated 50% are located in North Korea:  
Estimated died in POW Camps: 1,200-1,273  
Estimated died in Unsan/Chongchon area: 1,109-1,559  
Estimated died in the DMZ: 89  
UN Cemeteries:  
Koto-RI  
Hungnam  
Wonsam  
Pyongyang   
UN Cemeteries total: 226  
Chosin Reservoir 523-1,002  
Total 3,260-4,116  
From 1996-2014 total Joint Field Activies:  
North Korea Total 33   
South Korea total 47  
*Remains repatriated through TJFA 229  
Of which accounted for: 107  
*Remains repatriated from North Korea in   
Unilateral operations 1990-1994;2007.  
1990-1994 in 208 boxes 400  
Of which accounted for: 114   
2007 6  
Of which accounted for: 6  
*Remains disinterred from the Punchbowl Cemetery  
In Hawaii 1999-2014 91  
Of which accounted for 49  
*Remains repatriated from China 1  
Of Which accounted for: 1  
*Remains repatriated from Japan 1  
Of which accounted for: 1  
*Remains repatriated from South Korea since 1982 20  
Of which accounted for: 11  
Total remains identified 1982-2014 289

 

Vietnam Conflict:  
Dates 1 November 1955 to 30 April 1975  
US Casualties:  
Dead: 58,220  
Wounded: 303,644  
Total POWs repatriated 1973 591  
Unaccounted for 2,646  
Update as of March 23, 2016 in regard to 2, 646 unaccounted Americans:  
Vietnam {N} Vietnam {S} Laos Cambodia China Total  
Army 10 409 72 23 0 514  
Navy 254 82 17 0 7 360  
USMC 22 163 17 4 0 206  
USAF 179 125 189 17 0 510  
Coast Guard 0 0 0 0 0 0  
Civilians 1 19 6 5 0 31  
Total 466 798 302 49 7 1,621  
OF which:  
Further pursuit 212 495 275 41 4 1,027  
Deferred 28 51 13 1 0 93  
No further pursuit 226 252 13 7 3 501  
Total 466 798 302 49 7 1,621  
Accounted for {Post January 27,1973}  
Vietnam 708  
China 3  
Laos 273  
Cambodia 41  
Total 1,025

 

Granada Conflict:  
Beiruit bombing  
Somalia  
Desert Storm  
Desert Shield  
War Against Terrisom  
Iraq   
Afghanstan

National Guard:  
Alabama Army National Guard founded 1807  
California Army National Guard founded 27 July 1849  
State Defense Forces:  
Alabama State Defense Force founded 1821-8 January 2014  
California State Military Reserve founded 1846

Senority of Armed Services:

United States Navy. Regarded as the Senior Service of the US Armed Fores.  
United States Army.  
United States Marine Corps. Traces its origans to the Continental Marines authorized by Congress 10 November 1775; the Continental Marines first meeting place was Tun Tavern in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania -according to legend. The Continental Marines became dormant with the end of the American Revolution in 1783. On 10 July 1798 Congress reestablished the United States Marine Corps as the successors to the Continental Marine Corps.  
United States Air Force. The youngest Service of the US Armed Forces

 

 

 

Veterans Education and Training World War II and Korean Wars:  
Post War World War II and Korean Conflict Vocational Rehabilitation and Education & Training  
According to US Army Almanac as of 30 June 1956:  
Vocational Rehabilitation   
World War II Veterans: Korean War Veterans:  
Applications 1,236540 88,047  
No longer in training 606,551 27,221  
Not in need of training 131,933 7,523  
Entered Training 40,958  
Still in training: 3,218 13,377  
Broken down as:  
Institutions of Higher learning 486 4,364  
Schools below college level 1,558 3,871  
Job training 603 3,645  
Institutional on-farm 571 1,497  
Education and Training  
World War II Veterans Korean War Veterans:  
Applications: 10,255,485 1,923,022  
No Longer in Training 7,750,441 1,140,755  
Still in training 33,498 342,315  
Broken down as follows:  
Institutions of Higher learning 5,840 83,340  
Schools below college level 26,913 157,819  
Job Training 195 61,114  
Institutional on-farm 550 40,04  
US Military Academies/Colleges: Established/Closed/Remarks  
United States Military Academy aka West Point, New York 16 March 1802-  
West Point  
The Citadel aka The Military College Charleston, South Carolina 1842-  
of South Carolina  
Marion Military Institute 1101 Washington Street, Marion, Alabama 1842-  
New York Military Academy 78 Academy Ave,Cornwall-on-Hudson, N.Y 1889-Sept 2015; reopen Nov 2015  
TMI-The Episcopal School of Texas aka 20955 West Tejas Trail,San Antonio, Texas. 1893-  
West Texas Military Academy  
United States Air Force Academy Colorado Springs, Colorado 1 April 1954-  
United States Coast Guard Academy New London, Connecticut 1876-  
United States Merchant Marine Academy Kings Point, New York 1943-  
United States Naval Academy aka Annapolis, Maryland 10 Oct 1845-  
Annapolis  
Virginia Military Institute aka Lexington, Virginia 1839-  
West Point of the South  
Wentworth Military Academy and College 1880 Washington Ave, Lexington Missouri. 1880-May 31, 2017

Cadet orginizations: Location:  
Texas A&M University Corps of Cadets Texas A&M University, College Station, Texas  
Virginia Tech Corps of Cadets Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, Blacksburg, Va

 

Reserve Officer Training Corps:  
U.S. Army:  
Army Reserve Officers' Training Corps

U.S.A.F.:  
Air Force Officer Training School  
Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps

U.S.Coast Guard:  
College Student Pre-commissioning Initiative

U.S. Navy:  
Naval Reserve Officers Training Corps

 

Military Police:  
101st Battalion 

171st Battalion-for history see 372nd Battalion Hq and Hq Detachment  
372nd Battalion Hq and HQ Detachment {ARNG District of Columbia}  
For World War I and World War II service-see 372d Infantry.  
Expanded, reorganized and federally recognaized 18 August 1947 at Washington as the 171st Military Police Battalion, D.C. N.G. Ordered into active federal service 11 September 1950 at Washington; released 10 July 1952 from active federal service and reverted to district control. Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment reorganized 1 February 1972 as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 171st Military Police Battalion {remainder of battalion-hereafter separate lineage}. Ordered into active federal service   
14 June 1980 at Washington; released 28 June 1980 from active federal service and reverted to district control. Redesignated 1 September 1982 as Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 372nd Military Police Battalion.  
Home Station:   
Washington   
For DI see description after 372nd Infantry.

382nd Battalion {RA inactive}  
Constituted 28 October 1944 in the Army of the United States as the 382nd Military Police Battalion.   
Activated 4 November 1944 in France. Reorganized and redesignated 20 October 1947 as the 382nd Military Police Service Battalion. Reorganized and redesignated 20 September 1951 as the 382nd Military Police Battalion and allotted to the Regular Army. Inactivated 1 July 1964 in Germany.  
Coat of Arms  
Shield: Per bend enchanced vert and sable, a bendlet enchanced or and in base a lion rampant crowned of the second.  
Crest: None approved  
Motto: Police with Honor.  
Symbolism: The Green and yellow of the shield are the colors of the Military Police Corps. The gold bendlet denotes the unit’s former function upon the highways of Europe. The golden lion on a black field is taken from the corporate arms of the city of Heidelberg, where the organization performed occupation duty after World War II.  
Distinctive Insignia: The distinctive is the shield and motto of the coat of arms.

 

Railroads: Military US  
US Civil War 1861-1865  
The First widespread use of Railroads occurred during the U.S. Civil War of 1861-1865.  
Railroads under temporary Union Army control were called the U.S.M.R.R.  
World War I  
During the Trans Siberian Expeditionary Forces was formation of the Russian Railway Service Corps- a company composed of about 441 experienced American Railwaymen who were to try to run the Trans Siberian Railway system. Because of the chaotic Siberian warfare, the R.R.S.C. was stationed in Japan although they did get to Siberia. During Congressional Hearings in 1922 the R.R.S.C. had several members who were casualties of War.  
*Lt Forrest Stuart. Born 1890. Discharged May 3, 1920; the same day he checked into Camp Letterman Army hospital California for an operation; died from complications May 10, 1920. Buried Wasatch Lawn Memorial Park, Salt Lake City, Utah.   
*Pvt Andrew Stoneberg b.May 30, 1888-d.Oct 2, 1919. Buried Stanchfield Baptist Church Cemetery, Stanchfield, Minnesota  
Ref:  
Find a grave memorial website  
“Ogden Standard Examiner” May 12, 1920  
Although they had US Amy rank and uniforms, the US Judge Advocate General ruled in 1918 the R.R.S.C. were “Civilians” and thus not entitled to official US Army discharges; {Opinions of the Judge Advocate General of the Army, Volume 2 .p.422}. In 1922 the R.R.S.C. Veterans sought the help of the US Congress for the Veterans discharges and benefits to which they deserved-{“Russian Railway Service Corps: Providing an Honorable Discharge for the members of, from the Military Service of the United States” Hearing before the Committee on Military Affairs; House of Representatives , 67th Congress, Second Session on S.28 January 17, 1922} a fight the R.R.S.C. Veterans would carry on for nearly fifty years against the Pentagon! Not until 1971 in “Hoskins vs Resor” Civ. A. No. 3089-67. in which Henry Hoskins of the R.R.S.C. Veterans vs Sranley Resor, Secretary of the Army did the veterans finally win their status to be clarified as Veterans.; by 1973 the last 33 Veterans of the R.R.S.C. were formally recognized as “discharged Veterans”.   
A parallel to the R.R.S.C. Veterans fight for recognition were the “Hello Girls” of World War I and the “W.A.S.P.S” of World War II. See subject US Women in War.

 

Ranks:  
US Army: USAF US Navy USMC  
General of the Armies of the United States Admiral of the   
Rank: 6 stars- one star surrounded by five stars Navy   
{Pershing’s version was 4 stars in a row} {4 stars}  
Only twice awarded: Only once awarded:  
*John J. Pershing after World War I in 1919 *George DDewey in 1903  
*George Washington-posthumously in 1976   
Designation 0-11  
Rank: Five stars  
General of the Army. General of the Fleet Admiral   
Air Force   
Designation 0-10  
Rank: Four stars  
General General Admiral Commandant   
Of the USMC  
Lt. General: Designation 0-9 Lt. General Vice Admiral Lt. General  
Rank: Three stars  
Major General: Designation 0-8   
Rank: Two stars Major General Rear Admiral Maj. General  
{Upper Half}  
Brigadier General: Designation 0-7 Brig. General Rear Admiral Brig. General  
{Lower half}  
Colonel: Designation 0-6   
Rank: An eagle Colonel Captain Colonel  
Lt. Col. Designation 0-5  
Rank: Silver Oak Leaf Lt. Colonel Commander Lt. Colonel  
Major . Designation 0-4  
Rank: Gold oak leaf Major Lt. Commander Major  
Captain: Designation 0-3  
Rank: Two Silver Bars Captain Lieutenant Captain

1st Lt. Designation 0-2 1st Lt Lt. {Junior Grade} 1st Lt

Rank: One Silver Bar  
2nd Lt. Designation 0-1  
Rank: One Gold bar 2nd Lt. Ensign 2nd Lt.  
Notes:  
*US Navy Ranks equivalent in the US Coast Guard; Public Health Service, NOOAA Corps  
* Admiral. {4 star} Designation 0-10-note Coast Guard and Public Health Service only go up to this rank.   
*Vice Admiral: {3 star} Designation 0-9-note NOAA Corps only goes up to this rank.   
*Rear Admiral: {one star} was formerly known as Commadore  
*The nickname “Mustang” is given to an enlisted man who has risen from Private to General.

Small Arms:  
18th Century:

19th Century:  
Pistols:  
.36 Colt Paterson Model 1836  
.44 Colt Walker Model 1847  
.44 Colt Model 1848 Percussion Army aka "Dragoon"

Swords:  
USMC:   
Mameluke Sword-adopted 1825 [Officers]

 

1861-1865 U.S. Civil War:  
Union:  
Carbines:  
Sharps Military Carbine-carbine version of the Sharps Rifle  
Spencer Carbine-Carbine version of the Spencer Repeating Rifle

Pistols:  
.36 Colt 1851 Navy Revolver  
.44 Remington-Beals New Model 1858 {Navy version in .36 calibur}

 

Rifles:  
Enfield  
Henry   
Sharps   
Spencer Repeating   
Springfield 

Swords:  
*Cavalry:  
Model 1840 Cavalry Sabre aka "Old Wristbreaker"'  
Model 1860 Light Cavalry Sabre  
*Infantry:  
Model 1850 Foot Officers Sword  
Medical  
Paymaster  
Staff:  
*U.S. Navy:

Post 1865-1900

Carbines:  
.45-70 Springfield Model "Trapdoor"

Pistols:  
.44 New Model Army Model 1869  
.45 Colt Single Action Army aka "Peacemaker"  
Paymaster  
Staff:  
*U.S. Navy:

Post 1865-1900

Carbines:  
.45-70 Springfield Model "Trapdoor"

Pistols:  
.44 New Model Army Model 1869  
.45 Colt Single Action Army aka "Peacemaker"

 

Post 1900:

 

Machine Guns:  
.45 Colt Thompson  
.45 MG3 aka "Grease Gun"  
.50 MG2 aka "Ma Duce"

 

Pistols:  
.38 Smith & Wesson Pistol Model 10  
.38 Smith & Wesson Pistol Model 1917  
.45 Colt Revolver Model 1905  
.45 Colt Automatic Pistol Model 1911  
.45 Colt Revolver Model 1917

Rifles:  
.30-06 M1 Garand  
.30-06 M14 rifle-carbine

Swords:  
U.S. Army: Model 1902 Army Officers' Sword  
U.S. Army: Model 1913 "Patton" Cavalry Sword

 

 

Unit Decorations:  
Campaign Streamers:  
World War I  
Lorraine  
Battalions:  
371st Armored Infantry; 372nd Infantry;   
Regiments:  
178th;   
Meuse-Argonne  
Battalions:  
80th; 145th armored Infantry; 147th Armored Infantry; 367th Armored Battalion; 371st Armored Infantry;372nd Infantry; 522d;523d  
Regiments:  
364th;  
Alsace  
Battalions:  
372nd Infantry;   
Alsace 1918  
372d Hq and HQ Battalion  
Lorraine 1918  
Battalions:  
80th; 367th Armored Battalion; 522d; 523d;  
Regiments:  
364th;   
Oise-Aisne  
Regiments:  
178th:   
World War II  
Asiatic-Pacific Theater, Streamer without inscription  
Battalions:  
372d MP HQ and Hq Battalion  
New Guinea  
Battalions:  
80th; 522d; 523d;  
Northern Solomons  
Battalions:  
80th; 522d; 523d;  
Pacific Theater without Inscription  
Battalions:  
372nd Infnatry  
Regiments:  
364th;  
Southern Phillippines  
Battalions:  
80th;  
European-African-Middle Eastern Theater, Streamer without inscription  
Battalions:  
382d MP;   
Naples-Foggia {with arrowhead}  
Companies:  
Company A. {145th Armored Infantry}  
Anzio:  
Company A {145th Armored Infantry}  
Rhineland  
Companies:  
Company A {145th Armored Infantry}   
Regiments:  
178th;  
Ardennes-Alsace  
Companies:  
Company A {145th Armored Infnatry}  
Central Europe  
Companies:  
Company A }145th Armored INnfatry}  
Regiments:  
178th;  
Rome-Arno  
Battalions:  
367th Armored Battalion  
Companies:  
Company A {145th Armored Infantry}  
Southern France {with arrowhead}  
Decorations:  
DUC embroidered ZAMBALES MOUNTAIN RANGE {WD GO 68, 1945}  
Companies entitled:  
Company I {169th Infantry Regiment} 

 

French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I, Streamer embroidred Meuse-Argonne {WD GO 11, 1924}  
Battalions:  
372nd Infantry   
372nd MP Hq and Hq Detachment {372nd Infantry Cited:}  
Fr CdeG with Palm embroidered OISE-AISNE {WD GO 11, 1924}  
Companies:  
Company C entitled {178th Infantry} {then Company C, 370th Infantry Regiment}

Fr CdeG, with Palm, embrodidered VOSGES {DA GO 43, 1950}  
Companies entitled:  
Company A {145th Armored Infantry Battalion}  
MUC embroidered PACIFIC THEATHER {GO 113, 40th Inf Div, 1945}  
Detachments:  
Medical Detachment {160th Infantry Regiment}

Philippine PUC embroidered 17 October 1944 to 4 July 1945 {DA GO 47, 1950; 368th RCT cited}  
Battalions   
80th; 522d; 523d.  
Regiments:  
160th; 

US Women in War:

 

The poor student reflected it could take him years to even finish it....and groaned


End file.
